Une autre fin
by Hime-Amande
Summary: Bit of OCC/LEMONS Les premiers Jeux voient bien deux tributs sortirent de l'arène, un cas sans précédent dans l'Histoire de Panem. Mais si Katniss n'avait pas sauvé Peeta et Cato avait réussi à survivre ? Et si le suicide restait leur meilleure option ? Et si le capitole ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et qu'ils se retrouvaient gagnant de ces Hunger Games ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous et à toutes !

Me revoila pour une fiction qui me tenait à coeur un Katniss/Cato, car oui à travers mes reviews ou les PM, vous devez savoir, je suis une fan de Cato ( faut dire que l'acteur du film est à tomber aussi. Mon quatre heure personnel )

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle nous donne une fin que je trouve quand même plus réaliste et le K/P je n'en peux plus. Rated M pour lemon, violence.. Vous verrez ça au fur et à mesure des chapitres! Je vous promets du sang, du vomi et des insultes.

(Ma version personnel du bonheur dans une fic... *_* Sadique Powâââ)

Bon j'attends vos impressions avec impatience, je suis dans un mois de stage là fou fou fou niveau boulot, un par semaine peut être ou tous les dix jours le temps d'avoir de l'avance. La longueur variera, sûrement plus longue que ce chapitre d'entrée en matière ^^

**Chapitre 1**

La pluie fouettait mon visage et mes cheveux collés sur ma joue alors que mon bras brandissait une flèche tout droite pointée sur la tête de Cato.

« Lâche le espèce d'enfoiré ! » criai-je pour me faire entendre par dessus les cris des mutations qui jappaient à la base de la corne d'abondance. Leurs griffes crissaient le métal mais le bruit était atténué par l'avalanche d'eau que nous prenions sur le crane. Les gouttes d'eau sur le métal brillant de la corne nous empêchait presque d'entendre notre propre cœur battre à tout rompre. Mon bras commençait à trembler et je savais qu'il fallait que je prenne vite une décision. La tête de Cato était une solution trop hasardeuse car s'il bascule en avant, Peeta tomberait avec lui.

Peeta, qui prenait une couleur bleuté très inquiétante, il allait suffoqué si je ne réagissais pas très vite. Je décidais alors de viser la main de Cato. Avec de la chance Peeta se raccrochera en tombant. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil lui montrant sa main d'un geste de la tête. Il opina mais je ne fus pas certaine dû à la météo apocalyptique. Je tendais alors mon arc, bougeant légèrement mon angle de tir.

« N'essaye même pas la fille de feu ! » Je le vis resserrer son étreinte autour du cou de Peeta. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire.

Un coup de canon retentit alors.

Un rire tonitruant, une espèce de rire non humain, cruel s'éleva. Je regardais avec effroi Cato rire, ses cheveux blonds collés sur son visage et ses vêtements à moitié dépecés. Je me levais sans un mot, mon corps tremblait de toute part, je ne contrôlais plus du tout mes membres. Mon regard s'écarquilla d'effroi quand je vus le corps inanimé de Peeta en bas de la corne. Un cri d'horreur resta bloqué dans ma gorge. Ou alors il sortit mais le bruit environnant était si fort que je ne m'en rendit pas compte. Comment avais-je pu rater ma cible ? Comment avais-je pu le tuer ? J'étais un monstre, comme n'importe quel tribut de ce Jeu. Je n'étais pas à l'abri de devenir une meurtrière comme eux. J'étais devenu l'un d'eux sans le vouloir.

Je me retournais vers mon adversaire. Il semblait toujours pris de folie, riant aux éclats. Je me levais d'un coup, la rage me donnait des ailes. Je me déplaçais vers Cato doucement, pour ne pas glisser sur le métal mouillé, et arrivait derrière lui. Je n'avais plus à attendre de personne. Autant en finir. Cato se rendit compte un seconde trop tard de ma présence et avec tout le force qu'il me restait je le poussais de la corne d'abondance. Il cria en tombant et les mutations se jetèrent sur lui. Ces cris étaient atroces mais je n'arrivais plus à distinguer quoique ce soit dans cette pluie torrentielle. Je priais pour qu'il soit mort assez vite.

Je me recroquevillais sur le métal glacé et fermais les yeux. Mon corps se mit de lui même en positon fétale et les gouttes d'eau glacé roulaient sur mes joues, cachant ainsi mes larmes devant les cameras. Un sommeil sans aucune chance de survie vint alors me trouver. Le genre de sommeil qui vous engourdi, vous glace mais vous apaise. Il vous murmure à l'oreille que tout est fini et que ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Ce sommeil que nous avons tous rêvé de connaître dans cette arène.

Mon nez commença à frétiller. Une envie d'éternuer atroce me montait au visage et je me relevais sur un bras pour faire un vacarme pas possible, de la morve s'étalant sur le métal doré. Je m'essuyais du revers de la main et mon corps sembla se réveiller. Une douleur uniforme m'engloba. Tous mes membres étaient endolories, je ne sentais plus mes orteils ni le bout de mes doigts. Je jetais un oeil sur mes main elles étaient bleues. Je semblais à un stade avancée d'hypothermie. Je me mis à genoux. Je levais alors la tête vers un soleil, une matinée humide, avec des rayons qui réchauffaient ma peau meurtrie. Une unique larme coula le long de ma joue, j'étais dans si mauvais état que je pouvais pas pleurer plus. Mes yeux devaient être rouges car ils me piquaient et me lancer. Ils semblaient me supplier de fermer les paupières pour ne jamais les rouvrir. Je me rappelais soudain de mon adversaire du district deux. Je commençais à ramper prudemment vers le bord de la corne, ne pouvant plus marcher sur mes pieds pour l'instant. Aucune trace des mutations, elles avaient du repartir dans la forêt. Je vis alors deux corps à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Mon coeur se serra si fort que je dus mettre ma main sur la poitrine pour essayer de me masser. Si un hovercraft n'était pas encore passé me prendre c'est que Cato était encore en vie. Je devais aller vérifier. Il semblait en assez mauvais état, je décidais de laisser mon arc et entrepris de descendre.

Je ne fis pas quelques mouvements que je basculais et tombais rudement sur le sol.

« Quelle putain de journée. » grommelais-je dans entre mes dents.

Je rampais vers le corps de Cato en prenant soin d'éviter de regarder Peeta. J'attrapais un couteau qui trainait sur ce champ de bataille atroce. Je continuais d'avancer et j'arrivais à proximité de Cato. Je fus prise d'un haut le coeur que je ne pus retenir. Mon estomac se vida sur l'herbe verte légèrement tachée par endroit de sang séché. De la bile brûlante me déchira l'oesophage mais le corps de Cato était à vif. Je pouvais voir ses muscles, par endroit ses os, son visage portait la marque des crocs acérés de ses bêtes. Je m'assis à côté de lui, le regardant quelques minutes. Un muscle tressaillit légèrement sur son visage et j'eus un léger mouvement de recul, tenant mon couteau bien serré dans ma main.

Il ouvrit les yeux, enfin un était si boursouflé que je ne pouvais dire s'il était ouvert. Il ouvrit la bouche avec un effort surhumain.

« Achèves... moi. » réussit-il à murmurer avant de refermer les yeux.

Il était encore en vie. C'était vraiment une force de la nature. Je baissais les yeux sur mon couteau, allais-je l'égorger? Assez de sang n'avait-il pas été versé ? Me voyais-je vraiment lui trancher la gorge d'un geste froid et calculateur?

Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne pouvais plus supporter un autre meurtre. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer au district après l'incident avec Peeta, il m'avait aimé, fait confiance... et je l'avais rejeté avant de le tuer. Si je tuais Cato maintenant, tout le monde se dirait que je l'ai fait exprès, je voulais gagner et j'ai tué Peeta en faisant passer ça pour un accident.

Je me rappelais alors la contenance de mon petit sac à la ceinture. Des baies mortelles de sureau. Une et je serais enfin débarrassée de ce monde sanguinolent. Je jetais un coup d'oeil un Cato qui souffrait le martyr chaque minute. Une mort rapide lui serait salvatrice. Je sortis les bais et en positionna deux dans mes mains. Je me penchais alors vers Cato.

« écoute, croque la dedans, ça te tuera en une fraction de seconde. Tu ne souffriras plus, personne ne souffrira plus, d'accord ? »

Je me surprenais à poser la main sur ses cheveux, aussi blond que ceux de Peeta. Une telle souffrance ne pouvait laisser personne ne marbre. Je l'avais poussé et laissé se faire déchiqueter par ces bêtes. Je lui devais bien ça. Je leur devait bien ça à tous ceux qui étaient mort dans cette arène.

Il ouvrit son oeil valide et me regarda droit des les miens. Une lueur de reconnaissance sembla illuminé son regard. J'en mis une dans la mienne et une autre baie sur la bouche de Cato.

« ensemble d'accord ? Après tout ce cauchemar sera enfin terminé. » dis je avec un sourire résigné.

Le coin de ses lèvres trembla. Essayais-t-il de pleurer ou sourire ? Je ne le saurais jamais de toute façon.

« On le fait à trois. Un, deux, .. »

Une sirène s'éleva alors dans l'arène me déchirant mon tympan valide. Je laissais tombé ma baie à terre et me plaquais ma main sur l'oreille.

La voix du haut Juge Seneca retentit alors.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez! Mesdames et messieurs, à travers des jeux exceptionnels et des tributs hors normes, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que cette année, ce ne sera pas deux tributs du même district mais bien un tribut du district deux et du district douze qui ont remporté ces soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games. »

le sceau du Capitole s'afficha dans le ciel et un hovercraft se matérialisa. Sans que j'eus le temps de réagir et d'avaler ma baie, du personnel médical débarqua à terre, comme téléporter, et se ruèrent sur nous. Une aiguille s'enfonça dans mon bras et je priais pour qu'il m'ait enfin tué. Enfin morte sans aucune possibilité de retour chez moi.

_j'attends vos impressions dans vos reviews cher lecteurs/lectrices (review anonymes activées)_


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite !

J'espère que le sujet vous plait. J'espère pouvoir tenir cette histoire avec autant d'idées que 'Et si la magie existait ?"

Le duo Cato/Katniss peut surprendre mais on trouve pas mal d'histoires avec eux, seulement assez peu en rated M alors je comble le manque.

Je serais maintenant **corrigé par amour (sisi) par Estellech**, qui me donne son avis sur cette fiction qui abordera un sujet peu développé dans le livre ou dans les fictions( j'ai arpenté le site en anglais et il n'y en a pas tant que çà). Alors j'attends votre soutien mesdemoiselles et messieurs :) Et de l'indulgence ( sinon la sadique qui est en moi vous bouffera. Et oui je mords =D)

Merci à mes revieweurs:

**KatnissLJay** : Et oui la livraison de vomi est arrivée, ainsi que le sang ! J'ai enfin killé le Peeta du livre et je vous réserve plein de surprises ! Je vous conseille ses fictions _'Delirium' et 'Entre utopie et réalité'_

**WritingofRawrs :** je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! L'histoire K/P sur mon profil n'est pas de moi (je le rappelle pour tout le monde) je suis une traductrice ! Mon style est radicalement différent. Moins dans le cucul, plus dans le coup de poing dans la gueule et dans les valseuses avant d'égorger (petit avant gout de mon autre fic _Et si la magie existait)_

_Si vous aimez les anciens Jeux et le couple Finnick/Annie ainsi que les bons mots, allez voir chez elle!_

**Cha 972_:_** Amie de la maison qui rend fou, bienvenue! Première fois que je t'accueille ici dans les tréfonds de mes pensées! Encore une fan du Cato/Katniss, je crois que nous allons commencer à battre le K/P ... Il y a du chemin à faire!

Je vous conseille ses fics K/P qui sont loin d'être guimauve! Je lis en ce moment _'Leur histoire ne fait que commencer'_, je suis en retard, mais vous poster toutes tellement d'histoires, faut me laisser le temps =P Le camion de reviews est en chemin!

**Miss De Lune****: **Ah ma chère bêta lectrice de mon histoire principale 'Et si la magie existait?'. Une fan inconditionnelle, des PM qui s'allongent dans ma boite mail, une rencontre super comme avec la plupart d'entre vous! Encore merci de ton soutien, de tes conseils et tu pourras suivre cette fic sans devoir la corriger comme tu as déjà beaucoup de travail!

Car oui, mademoiselle ici présente écrit sur FictionPresse, une histoire originale (Et oui)_ 'Fondue au noir'_ , je vous la conseille vivement!

**Roman2005 : **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les réponses aux reviews, je ne réponds pas à toutes non plus, le tout c'est de savoir qu'on fait plaisir ^ ^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira, je n'ai pas encore toute l'intrigue en tête mais elle commence à se dessiner. Ce sera plus noir que ce que je pensais mais bon il faut ;)

_Pour les amoureux du Cato/Katniss, ici une très bonne auteur!_

**Estellech:** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et je tiens à te remercier chaleuresement d'être **ma beta lectrice**

_Et je vous recommande sa fic sur la relation Gale/Madge, peu décrite en fanfic et très bien écrite!_

**Ange's fic: **voila la suite pour notre duo ! Je pense que nous sommes toutes les deux aussi fan de Cato, sa fiction

_'__Ce n'est pas une vie, c'est une fuite'_ est à lire

Désolé pour l'aparté UN PEU LONG (haha)

* * *

_* Si vous voulez parler, autre qu'en PM, vous pouvez me rajouter sur msn, je ne l'utilise plus que pour , douce_volupte arobase hotmail point fr*_

* * *

_En avant pour la suite de nos nouveaux gagnants des Hunger Games, applaudissez les bien fort!_

**Chapitre 2**

Une lumière blafarde éclairait mon visage. Je ne me sentais plus transie par le froid et surtout je n'avais plus l'impression qu'un train m'était passé dessus. Je me relevais sur les coudes et vu que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Enfin une chambre plutôt. Qu'on se comprenne, le Capitole n'a pas la même notion des soins que ma mère au District Douze. Une table et un linge froid étaient remplacés ici par lit douillet, une commode avec des fleurs, des machines à la technologie inconnue et surtout des dizaines de tubes reliés à mes bras. Des liquides de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel venaient déverser leurs nectars directement dans mes veines. Mais il faut dire que ça marchait. Je me regardais dans le miroir en face du lit. Mes joues avaient repris des formes, plus aucune trace de cicatrices, aucune engelure. Je claquais des doigts à côté de mon oreille. Aucun son. Les magiciens du capitole n'avaient pas pu réparer mon tympan, surement déjà trop endommagé. J'aurai plus de mal à chasser mais je survivrai.

Oui je survivrai. Chez moi au district Douze.

_Eh merde..._

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Haymitch rayonnant, et passablement sobre. Une première.

"Bonjour ma petite gagnante. Alors comme ça, on cache son jeu hein ? Tu n'as fait qu'une bouchée de l'autre blondinet. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas fait autant avec le deuxième?"

Derrière son sourire joyeux, je voyais de la colère dans ses yeux. Nous étions pour sûr filmés et il fallait faire bonne mesure. J'avais été sauvée et Cato aussi. Un résultat hors norme pour Panem. Et j'allai devoir expliquer mon geste sans me mettre en danger et surtout sans devoir renier mon district.

"Je ne voulais plus vivre. Tu comprends, j'ai tué Peeta par accident, que va-t-on penser de moi de retour au district ? Je comptais me suicider et laisser Cato gagner. Je l'ai poussé moi même de cette corne, ça devrait te suffire comme preuve. Seulement, il m'a demandé de l'achever, j'ai pensé à ce que je ferais si c'était Peeta. Je suis désolée, c'était un moment de pure folie mais je n'étais plus moi même."

Il me tapota l'épaule et fit mine de se pencher vers moi pour une sorte de câlin. Il me murmura à l'oreille, d'un ton alarmé. " Surtout garde cette version pour le capitole, ça marchera très bien. Et montre toi compatissante avec Cato, ils veulent des vainqueurs unis. Sinon ta famille et la sienne seront exécutées."

Je déglutis. Je ne portais pas Cato dans mon cœur, mais de là à être responsable d'une telle chose ... Il avait peut-être des frères et des sœurs ... Des amis proches ... Une petite amie ... J'étais énervée à cette idée. Je mettais ça sur le fait qu'il aurait eu quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté et que j'avais peut-être tué la seule personne capable de m'apporter ça. Je balayais rapidement ces idées futiles de ma tête.

Je souriais à Haymitch, d'une manière tendre, comme un père qui m'aurait aidée à me sentir mieux.

"Merci, vous avez été un mentor exemplaire. Pour ma jambe, pour la nourriture, pour tout. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?"

"Environ deux semaines, tu as été rapide à rafistoler, à part ton ouïe qui a pris un coup lors de l'explosion, mais ça, chérie, c'était un coup de génie. Je t'en ai fait une cassette. Sinon c'est surtout l'autre mastoc du district deux qui a pris du temps. On aurait dit de la pâté pour chien."

Mon estomac se tordit au souvenir de cette vision. Les mutations n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui, on aurait un poulet rôti qu'on déchiquette avec soin. Tiens, ça me rappelait que je commençais à avoir faim. Ca y est, je devenais folle.

"Et il s'en est sorti ? Je veux dire, on ne voit plus rien sur moi, comme si l'arène n'avait jamais existé ?" dis-je d'un ton amer.

"Oh oui, ils ont fait des miracles. Plus besoin de plâtres, ils ont recousu les muscles, remplacé les tissus manquants avec des tissus faits en laboratoire. Pour la peau, pareil, ils ont pris un échantillon encore sain de sa peau et l'ont fait croître pour pouvoir la greffer. Je fais courir le bruit qu'elle vient de ses fesses, comme ça il a vraiment une face de cul." il commença à rire comme un hystérique et je mettais ma main sur la figure.

_Quel mentor ... Même sobre, il est toujours aussi débile ..._

Il se calma rapidement._"Bon, plaisanteries à part, ce soir vont débuter les interviews, vous avez été déclarés aptes. Je te préviens tout de suite que c'est sans précédent alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il va se passer. Reste sur cette version des faits. Je dois te dire que toi et Cato êtes ... comment dire ... assez attirants maintenant que les génies du bistouri sont passés. Vous devez vous attendre à une vie de vainqueur où l'on va vous solliciter. J'espère réellement que ça n'ira pas plus loin. On verra ce soir après l'interview."_

J'assimilais avec horreur ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Je me rappelais en effet l'avoir entendu parler d'un ancien vainqueur du district 4. Il me lança un regard entendu et sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide. Une infirmière vint me voir alors et consulta mon dossier. Elle commença à enlever mes perfusions, me nettoyer la peau et me donner les consignes d'usage. Elle me donna des comprimés, que je pris d'un coup avant de me levais. Des affaires du Capitole m'attendaient et je m'habillais rapidement. Mes formes étaient revenus, ils avaient du bien me nourrir par des tubes. Aucun de mes muscles ne me faisait mal et ma jambe avait totalement guéri. Un vrai miracle. J'enfilais un pantalon sombre et ajusté, une paire de bottines plates sombres et sobres et quand je passais au chemisier, je fus totalement hors de moi.

« Bande d'enfoirés ! Qui m'a fait ça ? » criais-je en sortant de la salle de bain, un chemisier dans la main et les seins à l'air.

Je continuais de hurler ma rage et deux infirmières se ruèrent dans ma chambre et s'arrêtèrent étonnée par ma nudité.

« Vous m'expliquez çà ? » dis-je en me prenant chaque sein dans la main. Ces enfoirés m'avaient opéré et rajouté deux bonnets. Je devais faire un bonnet D, enfin je pense. Je récupérais les anciens sous-vêtements de ma mère qu'elle avait durant sa jeunesse. Un bonnet B, assez résistant vu que ses parents, à l'époque apothicaires, les lui avaient acheté. Mais là, ils étaient vraiment bien dodus, ronds comme des pommes. Comment avait-on touché de la sorte à mon corps ?

« Qu'y a-t-il, mademoiselle ? »

« Ca ! Qui a autorisé cette opération ? Qui a osé me faire çà ? » dis-je complètement excédée.

Elles se regardèrent, semblant gênées. « C'est le président Snow lui même qui vous a accordé cette faveur. Il voulait que vous soyez encore plus belle comme vous aviez perdu votre prétendu amant dans les Jeux. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Et personne ne s'est interposé ? » dis je d'une voix incrédule.

« Eh bien, votre mentor s'y est opposé mais comme l'ordre venait directement du Président, il a du renoncer. Vous serez superbe ce soir mademoiselle, pourriez vous habiller maintenant ? »

Je soupirais lourdement et enfilais mon chemisier. Il était à ma taille, enfin ma nouvelle taille à laquelle il faudrait que je m'habitue. Super.

Je me rassis sur le lit en attendant qu'on me dise quoi faire. Je sentais que les merdes allaient s'accumuler et pas dans le bon sens. Un muet vint alors me chercher, la tête basse dans sa tenue blanche immaculée, semblant absoudre le péché absurde qu'il aurait eu contre le Capitole. Je me sentais si désolée pour lui.

Je le suivis tranquillement dans les couloirs, regardant autour de moi. Des longs mur blancs et insipides s'alignaient devant moi, des portes closes partout, des infirmières se pressaient dans les couloirs, leurs instruments aseptisés dans les mains. Nous prenions un ascenseur qui nous emmenait au dernier étage, le trente-huitième. Je piétinais du pied, peu d'informations, un passage éclair d'Haymitch mais que se passait-il donc dans ce pays de fou ? Je ne savais plus où je me sentais à l'aise. Pas ici, pas dans l'arène, et surement plus chez moi dans le district douze. Peut être irai-je vivre seule dans la forêt ? Ou devrai-je accepter le sort de vainqueurs et me parfaire dans une vie luxueuse et sans souci ? Mettre mes proches à l'abri et ne plus penser à toute cette horreur ? Un peu d'alcool, pourquoi pas de la luxure ? Non, je devais arrêter de parler d'une vie qui ne serait jamais mienne.

La petite musique de l'ascenseur retentit et nous sortîmes pour atterrir dans une pièce qui semblait se prolonger sur tout un étage. La salle était bordée de grandes baies vitrées, se prolongeant en arc de cercle. De beaux canapés et fauteuils dans les tons orange pastel et en cuir étaient dispersés un peu partout. Un gâchis de place, un vrai style épuré comme les gens du Capitole l'appréciait.

Je vis alors Haymitch allongé dans un canapé, un verre à la main et me faisant un petit signe. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Un gars à la carrure imposante, les cheveux bruns en bataille et coupés à la militaire, était assis droit comme un i dans un des canapés adjacents. Il tourna légèrement la tête et me jeta un regard rempli de dédain. Je reconnus alors l'homme qui entrainait les tributs du district deux. Un mentor fort et entrainé, venant du district où l'on entrainait les pacificateurs. Les alliés du Capitole. Les seuls à être mieux traités mais considérés par nous comme des traitres. Obligés de participer aux Hunger Games. Un soupçon de justice. Mon regard se posa enfin sur la troisième personne qui se trouvait dans ma pièce alors que l'ascenseur se refermait, ramenant le muet d'où il venait. Je reconnus alors ces cheveux blonds, il se tenait dos à moi.

J'avançais alors de quelques pas dans la pièce, me demandant ce que tout ça voulait dire. Haymitch continua de siroter son verre, tel un vieil ivrogne. Il ne changerait jamais, même après avoir enfin sorti un tribut de ce jeu mortel. Le grand gaillard au regard de pierre se leva et me toisa de haut en bas.

« Enfin, mademoiselle Everdeen. Vous êtes longues à la détente, pas étonnant pour une souillon du douze. Mais vous êtes quand même sortie de l'arène, je vous accorde ça. »

Je reste bouche bée devant tant d'arrogance et d'insultes gratuites. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Cato se leva alors. Il s'appuyait sur une canne en bois rouge surmontée d'un pommeau en or. Eh bien, le Capitole était généreux envers ses vainqueurs ! Il avait sa main agrippée, soutenant son côté droit. Il se retourna lentement vers moi. Je fus impressionnée par le travail des médecins et des chirurgiens : il n'y avait plus aucune trace des affreuses morsures des mutations, il était habillé simplement mais on ne voyait aucun bandage sous ses vêtements. Sa jambe droite, celle qui avait l'os à nu, semblait encore en convalescence. Ses cheveux avaient l'air plus courts mais ils avaient du les faire repousser. En deux semaines, c'était un véritable exploit. J'étais sidérée.

Il me toisa comme son mentor. « Alors fille de Feu, on s'est fait refaire les seins ? Ca t'embellit un peu pour une fille comme toi. »

Je retrouvais mon sens de la répartie.

« Je t'emmerde, la brute. J'aurais du t'enfoncer un couteau dans la gorge au lieu d'avoir pitié de toi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas remonter le temps ! Et depuis quand tu reluques mes seins ? Tta chère copine te manque ? » lançais-je, acerbe.

Il me fusilla du regard et fit un geste vers moi. Je mettais un pied en arrière, j'avais appris à me méfier de lui. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Il se retourna vers son mentor.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera intéressée, Presus. Cet accord ne verra jamais le jour. Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais, je m'y ferai. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil à son mentor.

La brute sembla nostalgique. Une émotion sur son visage, ça, c'était une première.

« Ecoute Cato, je fais ça dans ton intérêt, pas le sien. Je t'assure que je fais ça pour que ta vie soit la meilleure possible, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

Il se tourna alors vers moi.

« Eh bien, mademoiselle Everdeen, après votre charmante démonstration durant la finale de ces jeux, nous avons deux, trois choses à vous expliquer. Et une possibilité pour vous d'échapper à un sort plus cruel que celui qui vous attendait dans l'arène. »

Je déglutis difficilement. J'étais dans de sales draps. Et je n'allai pas m'en sortir aussi facilement qu'un couteau tranche une gorge.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voici le chapitre 3._

_Je vous remercie pour le nombre de visites, mise en fav, follow et Review!_

_Vous vous demandez surement quel est l'accord ? J'ai voulu suivre les quelques moments du livre qui parlaient de la prostitution des anciens vainqueurs et le revers de la médaille dorée. Je trouvais cela important, on parle toujours des histoires de couples et ils repartent dans les districts et reçoivent tout dans la bouche. Je pense qu'il faut un peu plus de difficultés ;)_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse avec Katniss et Cato :) Je vous prévois du Lemon et je vous promets des deuxièmes Jeux bien gores vu que je n'ai pas re-détaillé les premiers :) (Je pense a toi KatnissLJay =D)_

_J'ai pris pas mal d'avance alors je vous fais une fleur en publiant maintenant, peux être que je publierais deux fois par semaine par la suite... tellement d'inspiration! Les chapitres se rallongent à vue d'oeil j'en suis au neuf!_

_Encore merci à ma bêta **Estellech!**_

_Allez je vous laisse savourer!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je m'approcha du canapé où Haymitch était toujours allongé et je m'assis tout au bout. J'étais assez proche de Cato qui était à ma gauche et son entraineur se tenait devant moi. Je mettais les mains sur mes genoux, les tortillant sans savoir quoi en faire. Un sort pire que l'arène, qu'est ce qui peut être pire que la mort portée par des adolescents avides de sang ? Je soupirais lourdement, je devais rester forte. Encore. Je ne pouvais pas être moi-même et je ne pourrais peut être plus jamais l'être.

« Bien maintenant que notre chère gagnante nous a rejoints, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Pour que vous le sachiez, Mademoiselle Everdeen, votre mentor a donné son accord. » La réponse de l'intéressé se fit entendre, un grognement sourd d'un sale ivrogne. Il semblait peu tenir à mon avenir et quand à laisser faire les autres, c'était sa spécialité. Et maintenant j'avais des obus à la place de la poitrine. Je me tortillais sur le canapé, j'avais du mal à m'y faire.

« Bien maintenant ce cher Abernathy nous a encore montré la dignité des gens du district douze. » me dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Je croisais les bras sur ma nouvelle poitrine.

« Toi et Cato êtes dans de sales draps. Vous n'auriez jamais dû gagner tous les deux. Toi, la pauvre fille du district Douze, tu aurais du mourir et Cato aurait dû te tuer. Ou être assez digne de mourir. Je désapprouve ta victoire, tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un vrai vainqueur. »

Je lui jetais un regard noir. « Et j'en suis fière. Je ne changerai rien à mon comportement car dans mon district, contrairement au vôtre, nous avons notre dignité et notre liberté par rapport au Capitole. Alors sortez vos insanités, je m'en contrefous. »

Cato laissa échapper un petit rire et je le regardais de travers. Il détourna le regard et s'installa plus confortablement. Il eut une grimace et il se massa doucement la cuisse. Je me rappelais de son état pitoyable et il devait lutter pour ne pas souffrir le martyre. Mais au Capitole, on chouchoutait les gagnants. Il devait être bourré de pilules du bonheur.

Presus reprit, mécontent qu'on l'ait interrompu. Enfin, surtout que je lui ai rabattu le caquet. « Arrêtez de faire les gamins, espèce de sales vermines. Et oui ça compte aussi pour toi Cato, que crois tu qu'il va arriver à une mauviette comme toi qui a demandé la mort ? Tu es la honte du district. Et la donzelle qui a tué son cher don Juan dans l'arène ? Vous êtes tous les deux des vainqueurs des Jeux mais des rebuts de la société. Il n'y a plus que le Capitole qui vous aime. Alors vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis. »

Je me renfrognais et commençais à me demander ce qu'il se passait réellement. Etait-ce un moyen de torture pour nous tirer les vers du nez ? Avions nous enfreint tant que ça les règles ? C'est bien le Haut Juge qui a déclaré notre victoire. Il n'avait qu'à nous laisser mourir en paix. J'en avais plus qu'assez de devoir toujours prendre en compte ce que les autres pensaient de mes actions. C'était comme ça depuis la Moisson et je comptais bien aller sombrer dans quelque sorte de dépendance, bien au chaud dans mon trou luxueux dans le village des vainqueurs. Et dans mon district que cela ne plaise pas, ça m'était égal. J'aurai toujours ma mère et Prim. Et Gale. Mon cœur se serra un peu à ce souvenir.

Je prenais mon avenir en main et ce n'était pas un mentor prétentieux, bouffon du Capitole, qui allait m'en empêcher.

« Et c'est quoi votre plan exactement ? Je compte retourner dans le douze et rester bien tranquille. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis avant de venir alors la solitude ne me fait pas peur. Que la moitié du district m'en veuille, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste la paix. »

« Pas beaucoup d'amis, hein ? Quelle surprise ! Je parie que tu es encore vierge! » Se moqua ouvertement Cato.

Je rougis. « Ferme là ou je vais finir ce que j'avais commencé. »

Il plissa les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un regard dangereux. Un regard qui n'avais plus peur de rien. « Essaye_chérie_, on verra qui gagnera cette fois. »

Je faisais un geste de la main et reportais mon attention sur Presus.

« C'est fini les gamineries bon sang ? Voila le topo, les deux débiles qui nous servent de gagnants : vous êtes deux à être sortis de l'arène et ça ne plait pas, vraiment pas à Snow. Surtout que vous êtes de deux districts profondément différents. Le district de la jeune fille, si on peut appeler ça une fille, est très éloigné du Capitole tant en distance qu'en idéologie. Et ta petite démonstration leur a permis de voir les failles de leur système. Si on commence à se poser des questions dans ces districts puants et pauvres, on va avoir des soulèvements sur les bras et il en est hors de question pour le gouvernement de Snow. Et devinez quoi, vous êtes à l'origine de tout ça. Bande d'attardés ! »

Il continua de grommeler dans sa barbe sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte d'être mentor pour le deux, qu'il aurait du avoir un tribut plein de force gagner la bataille, qu'ils auraient du rentrer sous la gloire au lieu de ce merdier.

Je fermais les yeux. Comment mon geste avait-il pu passer pour un quelconque pied de nez au Capitole ? Je voulais juste mourir, arrêter ces tueries, en finir avec ces semaines de cauchemars. Rien que d'y penser, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et je me rendais compte de l'horreur qu'on nous avait fait subir. Un huit clos en plein nature avec vingt quatre meurtriers potentiels. Et certains qui vous chassaient comme de vulgaires animaux avant de s'amuser à vous tuer. Le plaisir du sang. C'était quelque chose de si cruel et malsain que je n'arrivais pas encore à en voir tout l'immensité.

« Tu t'y prends vraiment mal, Presus. Et ce n'est pas en nous insultant que tu vas nous amadouer. Tu sais les mouches, le vinaigre et toutes ces conneries ... Bon laisse-moi faire. »

Cato se retourna vers moi et mit un bras sur le dossier du canapé. Il soupira lourdement avant de poser son regard sur moi. Enfin plutôt sur ma poitrine ...

« Plus haut les yeux, don Juan. C'est quoi votre plan miracle ? »

Il resta quelques instants subjugué par mes nouvelles courbes et j'attendis patiemment que ses pulsions de mâle retombent. Il leva enfin les yeux et je lui lançais un regard exaspéré, j'étais à deux doigts de partir de cette putain de réunion.

« Bon discutons business. Résumons simplement les choses : tu as tué ton prétendu petit ami, acte d'égoïsme, digne d'une carrière, et après tu as eu la bonté d'âme d'aider à me suicider. Malheureusement, on a été interrompus et on se retrouve dans cette situation merdique. Deuxième point, comme tu as pu le remarquer je suis un dieu vivant- »

« Ce qu'il faut pas entendre, la vache ! » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'allais devenir une professionnelle à ce jeu la.

« Oui ma grande, un vrai dieu, regarde l'effort qu'ils ont fait pour me rendre encore sexy après m'être fait littéralement déchiqueté. Et toi, tu n'étais pas mal mais maintenant tu feras bander tous les hommes entre 18 et 78 ans avec la paire de nibards qu'ils t'ont fait, poupée. »

J'étouffais un hoquet d'indignation.

« Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux tributs attrayants comme nous ? On sera des putes, Katniss. De jolies et mignonnes petites putes, entourées de papier cadeau. Et si on n'obéit pas comme ton cher mentor, notre famille, nos amis proches seront exécutés. D'une manière atroce. Et si on continue de refuser, et bien on peut dire bonjour à la disparition inexpliquée et les cellules du Capitole. Et de la torture à tous les repas. »

Je commençais à trembler légèrement. Ma mère, Prim, Gale. Jamais je ne voudrais qu'ils souffrent. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour les protéger, tous mes putains de sacrifices qui ne s'arrêteront jamais.

« Putain ! » Et je pensais tout haut. Je passais une main sur mon visage. « A part me débiter vos vérités, vous ne faites pas grand chose. Alors dites moi ce plan ou je me casse d'ici. »

Haymitch laissa échapper un rot atroce et je grimaçais. J'étais vraiment seule sur ce coup là.

Presus prit alors la parole, devançant Cato. « Il faut que tu couches avec Cato. »

« PARDON ? » dis-je d'un ton rageur « Jamais, vous entendez ? JAMAIS ! »

Cato leva alors ses yeux tandis que Presus perdait patience.

« Soit tu fais la jolie petite amoureuse qui se lâche en privé, soit tu te prostitues chérie. Tu es prise et bien ou alors ils s'arrangeront pour que tu le sois. »

Je secouais la tête. « Toujours mieux que de se faire sauter par cette brute ! Putain, mais tu as décapité à la main un tribut de quatorze ans ! Tu es un monstre Cato, un MONSTRE ! » Finis-je par hurler.

Il se renfrogna, peut-être même blessé mais on ne me la faisait pas à moi. Je me levais et commençais à faire les cent pas. Je jetais un coup d'œil agité au mentor du district deux.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Presus et Cato me lancèrent un regard désabusé. « Eh bien, ce soir, durant l'interview, Ceasar va vous faire parler et voir l'audience que vous recevez. Les paris seront pris durant toute la durée de l'émission. En sortant, on vous emmènera dans une pièce où les plus gros enrichisseurs seront présents. Vous pourrez alors avoir le luxe de choisir votre favori. Ce sera votre amant principal tant que le Capitole reçoit son argent, s'il se lasse de vous, vous serrez refourgués au prochain sur la liste. Et c'est pas joli-joli si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Il me lança un regard entendu. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. J'étais vierge, bon sang ! Et j'allais donner ce moment qui aurait du être tout du moins spécial à un habitant d'âge X du Capitole qui aura payé pour avoir mes faveurs. Comment peuvent-ils vouloir ça ? Des adolescents entrainés à tuer, qui pourrait les égorger en une seconde s'ils se sentaient menacés ? Je me rappelais alors douloureusement ma famille. Toujours cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Jamais de répit pour les vainqueurs.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si un habitant du Capitole vaut mieux qu'un du district Deux. Vous êtes de paire avec eux ! Vous formez les Pacificateurs qui nous affament et nous tuent ! Je ne jouerai plus l'amoureuse écervelée pour ce pays d'attardé. Je serai froide et calculatrice comme je l'ai surement toujours été. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Peeta, je l'ai tué, je hais Cato et le Capitole, et bon dieu s'il faut que je me fasse baiser pour avoir la paix, alors je le ferai ! »

Je sortis comme une furie de la pièce et me jetais sur un ascenseur. Celui s'ouvrit alors que j'avais à peine effleuré le bouton et je restais dos à la pièce, les bras appuyés contre la barre à mi hauteur alors que les lourdes portes de métal se fermaient derrière moi.

Je m'étais lourdement trompée. Ce n'était pas terminé. L'arène n'avait jamais cessée d'exister. Le combat venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, ce que vous pensez de cette idée ( j'ai hésité comme elle n'a jamais été traitée), j'espère que je le fais bien et les prochains chapitres sont de mieux en mieux :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon je publie aujourd'hui, c'est le chapitre pré-interview, vous aurez les interviews vendredi prochain =D_

_Je tiens à remercier les mises en follow et fav !_

_Les revieweurs du dernier chapitre, nombreux et nombreuses, **Ptitpuce11, Coquelina, KtnissLJay, Ever-Lyo, roman 2005,NinA, Guest et Estellch ma chère bêta**_

_Pour le rythme de publication un petit rappel: les chapitres 5 et 6 seront publiés respectivement le vendredi 24 aout et le vendredi 31 août._

_Ayant après une semaine avant ma dernière rentrée de toute ma vie (*émotion*) j'aurais pris assez d'avance pour publier deux fois par semaine pour votre plus grand plaisir chères lectrices :)_

_Et surtout assez d'avance pour ma chère bêta haha_

_Je vous laisse donc lire la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ma respiration était saccadée. J'étais sortie comme un boulet de canon de l'ascenseur et me ruait vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les appels de visiteurs sonnaient comme des agressions à mes oreilles, des gens marchaient partout, me bousculant, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je me posais sur un pouf blanc près de l'accueil, mes sens étaient bouleversés. La nausée montait, j'étais sans dessus dessous. Dans quelques heures, je scellerai mon destin. Je vivrai une vie que je n'aurais jamais imaginée et n'aurais jamais voulue. Quel destin pour une fille de la Veine ...

Des bruits de talons sur le carrelage étincelant se rapprochaient et je priais pour que l'énergumène à l'origine de ce bruit s'en aille le plus loin possible de ma personne. C'était trop demandé encore une fois. Les talons roses fuchsia avec un large nœud sur le devant se plantèrent juste devant le pouf. Ma tête posée en un équilibre précaire sur mes mains se releva et tomba sur une guimauve multicolore. Et revoilà la honte du district Douze, la pintade de Noël en chef, je vous présente Effie.

« Ma chérie ! » s'écria-t-elle de sa voix anormalement aigüe. Je n'étais qu'à trente centimètres d'elle, bon sang. « Mais que fais-tu là ? Haymitch m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de toi mais il sait bien que je suis prioritaire. Il faut qu'on retrouve Cinna, et les maquilleuses, et les coiffeuses, et puis pendant ce temps là, je vais te parler de l'interview de ce soir, qu'on sache comment te représenter maintenant en tant que gagnante. Ils ont fait un travail merveilleux avec ton corps, tu es sublime ma biche. Sublime ! » Et elle continua sa tirade tandis qu'elle me tirait le bras pour me sortir de la bâtisse.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. C'était un plaisir complètement malsain, d'admirer les rues où ni le sang, ni la faim, ni la soif n'étaient connus. De grands bâtiments en marbre blanc, avec des fontaines scintillantes coulaient le long de ces murs lisses. Des arbres et des fleurs semblaient pousser d'entre les pavés et sur tous les immeubles, les terrasses et les toits verts et colorés. Des voitures, qui ne touchaient pas le sol, glissaient paisiblement le long de la route, des gens qui ressemblaient eux-mêmes à de vraies poupées de porcelaine, à la peau écarlate et aux tatouages éblouissants. Cela ressemblait aux illustrations du livre 'Alice au pays des merveilles', une antiquité, vestige d'un temps heureux avant la révolution. On nous bourre le crâne de catastrophes naturelles et d'un gouvernement totalement égoïste, mais eux ne sacrifient pas leurs enfants dans un jeu télévisé. Un comble de beauté qui cachait le comble de la perversion. Je réfléchissais trop. Et si je me laissais faire à ce style de vie ? J'allais y être acculée, sans possibilité de retour et de toute façon, le voudrais-je vraiment ? Etre une pute et regarder ma mère en face ? Je préférais rester ici et qu'ils vivent en paix, sans plus à s'inquiéter de la faim et de l'argent.

Une voiture noire et luisante s'arrêta devant nous.

« Allez ma biche, en avant. »

Je haussais les épaules et osais même un petit sourire. Effie me le rendit puissance mille, semblant apparemment aux anges. Le trajet fut court. Je me raidis à côté d'Effie quand je reconnus le centre d'entrainement. Celui où j'avais paradé devant la foule du Capitole, où j'avais parlé à Peeta pour la première fois, depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie à moi et à ma famille. J'aurais tellement voulu le sauver. A bien y repenser, je n'avais jamais été amoureuse de lui. L'idée d'une mort imminente et le fait de pouvoir en sortir vivants tous les deux m'avait amenée à vouloir ressentir cette attraction sexuelle. Ce besoin de relations physiques se faisait plus fort. J'avais beau être vierge, je n'avais jamais compris le problème du cadeau précieux à celui qu'on aime. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, seulement du sexe et de l'argent : et je le voyais maintenant au Capitole. Plus vite je laisserais mes réflexes de fille bourrue chasseuse et ressemblant à un homme, plus vite je pourrais retourner la situation à mon avantage. Je savais être manipulatrice et je comptais bien en profiter. Oui, c'était décidé. J'allai être une vraie garce. Enfin, je serai ce qu'on pense que je suis.

« Cinna nous attend dans une suite. Tu verras, on te chouchoutera comme la plus belle des gagnantes des Hunger Games. Tu vas être une véritable star. »

Je souriais. Oui, j'allais en être une si je le décidais. J'allais enfin prendre mon destin en main, personne ne me manipulera plus. Je gérerai mon propre destin, sans m'occuper des autres. J'allais enfin être égoïste, j'y avais le droit.

Dès qu'on ouvrit la double porte de la suite, Cinna et ses préparateurs se ruèrent sur nous, je croulais alors sous les étreintes et les cris surexcités dû à ma victoire. Ils me laissèrent enfin respirer et me firent asseoir devant une commode. Cinna se pencha, mettant mes deux mains sur les épaules. Son sourire doux me fit chaud au cœur et il se pencha sur mon visage. Il me murmura alors de la voix la plus suave que je n'ai jamais entendu :

« Je suis désolé princesse. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Je hochais imperceptiblement la tête et lui rendit son sourire, un sourire triste mais résigné. J'allais être éblouissante mais cette fois, j'allais en jouer au lieu de rester choquée comme une vraie cruche.

Cinna se releva et tapa dans ses mains. « Au travail tout le monde, nous avons quatre heures pour rendre cette jeune fille de belle à sublime. Alors on s'y met ! »

On aurait dit des abeilles ouvrières qui s'affairaient tout autour de moi. Des épilations des sourcils, des dessous de bras, des jambes, du parfum, des crèmes et des couches de maquillage. Mon corps n'avait pas reçu autant d'attentions et de soins depuis la dernière interview. Je me regardais dans le miroir et je me trouvais belle pour la première fois. Je tournais légèrement la tête et admirais le travail effectué. Je pourrais faire mon trou ici, il suffisait de la jouer finement. Etre méticuleuse et sans pitié. Comme dans l'arène. Comme avec les flèches habiles que j'avais lancé pour faire complètement exploser les provisions. Des gestes rapides et habiles pour une solution complètement dévastatrice. Ma nouvelle façon de faire à partir de ce jour.

« Eh bien ma belle, tu as été de feu la première fois, que dirais-tu d'être de glace ce soir ? » me dit Cinna avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu ne pouvais pas mieux me cerner, mon cher. Je serai une reine de glace et je serai inaccessible. Je compte bien être comme ça à partir de maintenant. »

Il opina du chef, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je le comprenais. Il claqua des doigts et deux jeunes assistantes, que je n'avais jamais vues, amenèrent ma robe. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Une robe bustier, qui semblait littéralement faite de cristaux de glace : elle était près du corps, un vrai bijou bleuté et blanc, avec des entrelacements dans le dos qui s'arrêtaient assez bas au niveau des reins. Une robe qui refléterait bien mon état d'esprit : froide, calculatrice, au courant de l'effet qu'elle procure. J'enfilais alors ce bijou, le bustier mettait, un peu trop, en valeur ma nouvelle poitrine et je vus alors une large fente le long de la jambe gauche, qui rendait les mouvements plus fluides et mon corps encore plus sexy. Ils me firent un chignon sophistiqué et me maquillèrent avec un teint de porcelaine et un maquillage bleuté. On aurait pu croire que j'étais en hypothermie tellement j'étais pâle. Une déesse froide et sans vie. Parfait.

Effie revint nous voir pour m'emmener au studio. Elle s'arrêta et pour une fois, resta sans voix. Elle se reprit pourtant bien vite.

« Tu es vraiment… il n'y a pas de mots ma chérie. Cinna, tu as fait un travail merveilleux Tu seras une vrai bourreau des cœurs. » dit-elle avec une petite voix émue.

Un bourreau. Un mot parfaitement approprié.

Je marchais précautionneusement dans les couloirs aux côtés d'Effie, perchée sur mes talons. Des chaussures de verre. Cinna m'a dit qu'il s'était inspiré d'un vieux conte qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque nationale de Panem, se trouvant au Capitole. Nous rentrions dans l'ascenseur et je me surpris à apprécier le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir. La douce mélodie de l'ascenseur nous annonçant notre arrivée à destination retentit à mes oreilles et je sortis d'un pas assuré. Je me retrouvais dans le même couloir de coulisses qu'avant les Jeux. Sauf que cette fois, le blond qui m'attendait dans le couloir et se retourna vers moi, ce n'était plus Peeta. C'était celui qui avait tenté de le tuer. Et tenté de m'assassiner. Mais j'étais la seule responsable de sa présence ici et pas celle de Peeta. Et j'allais en assumer les conséquences. Là, maintenant.

Cato me regarda de haut en bas et déglutit difficilement. Je lui adressais un sourire suffisant. J'avançais avec le plus d'aisance possible. Des coordinateurs du show télévisé arrivèrent, complètement fous autour de nous. Ils portaient des caques et nous rappelaient le décompte avant notre entrée en scène. Des maquilleuses nous retouchèrent et Cato mis la main au cul à deux d'entre elles. Je levais les yeux au ciel, au moins il me confortait dans mon choix. Plutôt crever que de le laisser me toucher. Il portait un costume seyant argenté qui rehaussait le gris de ses yeux. A n'en pas douter, il était séduisant. Il aurait toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Et il semblait en être très heureux.

Il se pencha vers moi alors que la coordinatrice nous hurlait presque qu'il nous restait une minute.

« Alors, Kat', toujours contre goûter à ce corps de rêve ? » me dit-il sur un ton aguicheur.

« Plutôt crever. » lui répondis-je rapidement.

30 secondes.

« Si tu tombes sur un vieux dégueulasse qui te violera car ça l'excite de se faire une vierge, bonne chance. »

Je réfléchis un moment. Je savais que j'aurai un choix, un favori. Le capitole n'était pas forcément pour voir une gagnante avec un sale vieux répugnant. Ils aiment les couples beaux, jeunes et riches. Je suis les trois maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à trouver mon 'prince' charmant. Qui m'entretiendra ici, et m'apprendra les joies du sexe. Enfin, j'imagine.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, et une lumière rouge clignota sur le mur. Mes mains se crispaient sur mes cristaux étincelants, je faisais attention à ne pas les tâcher de mon sang.

« C'est l'heure ! Tout le monde en place ! » Hurla une femme.

Et le moment était arrivé. Nous montions les quelques marches qui nous séparaient de la scène, où j'avais pris feu et que j'avais entendu Peeta me déclarer son amour. M'y revoici, accompagnée de l'homme avide de sang qui m'effrayait durant l'entrainement, dans une robe outrageuse, prête à embraser une vie qui n'était pas la mienne.

Nous avancions sous la lumière aveuglante des projecteurs. Un bruit assourdissant, des acclamations incompréhensibles, des sifflements admiratifs. Ceasar Flickerman, le présentateur en chef des Hunger Games depuis que j'étais née. Il se leva, ses cheveux et lèvres d'un bleu électrique, sa peau complètement obstruée par une tonne de maquillage. Nous étions de vrais pantins. Des poupées de porcelaine à l'apparence fragile, un pas de travers et toute l'illusion serait rompue.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir le plus chaleureusement du monde nos deux vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games ! »

La foule devint hystérique. Des spots de lumières balayèrent la scène alors que des milliers de gens se levaient pour nous applaudir de plus belle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me contentais de m'asseoir dans les sièges moelleux du Capitole, mettant mes jambes de côté, ma robe me faisant passer pour une vraie femme, une femme faite de glace, sous des spots étouffants. Cato s'assit à côté de moi et défit le bouton de sa veste. Son attitude décontractée était énervante.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire, je me rendais compte de ce que j'allais faire après cette interview polie durant laquelle ce sujet ne serait pas abordé. J'allais surement perdre ma virginité avec un parfait inconnu, dans des draps de soie, avec des bougies scellées dans des chandeliers en argent, portant des dessous dans la dentelle la plus fine.

Le sang coulerait de nouveau ce soir, d'une manière plus dure encore que dans l'arène.

_J'étais complètement foutue._

« Alors mes chers gagnants, comment vous portez vous ce soir ?

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hellooooo again !_

_Bon je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à venir voir cette histoire, ça devient dingue dans les stats!_

_J'ai répondu à la plupart des reviews je tiens donc à remercier : **Coquelina, KatnissLJay, WoR, Ptitepuce11, Cha9512, roman2005, ever-Lyo, Estellech, NinA,Guest,Melle Dawson, June O-ren, missLizzy**_

_Pour rappel, le chapitre 6 sera mis en ligne vendredi prochain et à partir de début septembre j'espère pouvoir publier deux fois par semaine! Je suis en ce moment dans le chapitre 11 et le 12 sera fini ce week end._

_Pour les perverses (héhé), les lemons attendront un peu car je veux bien mettre en place l'histoire. je n'arrive pas à écrire des gens qui se jettent dans les bras, se marient et pondent des gosses alors qu'ils sont sensés se haïr. Mais je vous promets des jeux corporels très divertissants disons !_

_Et à ce propos, je vous annonce que j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic longue, je referais l'Expiation et la Révolte mais avec notre duo Cato/Katniss. Je comtpe cependant bien developpé la vie au Capitole avant la tournée de la victoire, une tournée pleine de surprise avec les retours dans les districts et une reprise des tome 2/3 qui me conviendrait mieux :)_

_J'espère que cette nouvelle vous met en joie car je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'idée et l'inspiration est joueuse au final!_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_J'étais complètement fichue._

_« Alors mes gagnants, comment vous portez vous ce soir ? »_

* * *

Mes mains moites glissaient sur ma robe faite de joyaux de glace. J'avais l'impression de transpirer comme pas possible, je me demandais si cela se voyait sur les écrans géants d'un côté et de l'autre de la scène. Cato prit la parole en premier, voyant que je restais figée sur place.

« Eh bien Caesar, nous revoilà. Je vous l'avais bien dit que je serai là en face de vous. Bien sûr, je ne m'étais pas attendu à avoir une personne vivante à côté de moi pour partager la vedette. » dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Je choisis de riposter mais pas comme d'habitude. « Oh enfin Cato, tu me reluquais déjà à l'époque dans les coulisses, avec ma robe rouge. Regarde, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as essayé de tuer Peeta, pas moi dans l'arène. »

Il resta un moment silencieux avant que Caesar ne reprenne la parole. « C'est vrai Katniss, vous soulevez un point. On vous a cru amoureuse de Peeta et au final, les amants maudits du Douze se sont retrouvés tragiquement séparés. Dites nous, nous voulons tous savoir, était-ce vraiment un accident ou votre instinct de survie s'est-il réveillé ? »

Cato m'offrit un sourire railleur. « Tu n'as pas pu me viser, hein chérie ? »

Je ris d'un rire cristallin avant de répondre. « Et bien Caesar, je pense que cela restera le mystère de ces Jeux. Mais je me rappelle ne pas avoir hésité à sacrifier Cato pour ma propre vie. Rappelle-t-en, il ne faudrait pas qu'un accident arrive. » dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

La foule rit avec moi. Il se renfrogna un peu.

« Ah je m'en rappellerai mais nous en sommes sortis n'est ce pas ? »me dit il, se tournant légèrement vers moi. « Car Katniss est comme une petite fille au fond, elle protège les choses blessées autour d'elle. Une vraie samaritaine. Vous allez vous l'arracher. »

Caesar sentait la tension monter, il décida de reprendre l'interview en main.

« Bon avant de continuer, montrons vos talents prodigieux durant de ces Jeux. »

Le sceau du Capitole s'afficha à l'écran, un musique solennelle enveloppa tout l'amphithéâtre. Nous revoyions un mix de tous les moments forts de ces Jeux : le coup d'envoi, le bain de sang, la chasse des carrières, leur façon de m'avoir traquée jusque dans un arbre, l'explosion de leur stock de nourriture par mes soins, ma façon de ramper pour me cacher dans les fourrés alors que Cato broyait la nuque du carrière en charge.

Je me tournais vers celui-ci et lui fit un petit sourire suffisant tandis que ses yeux viraient au noir. Il murmura du bout des lèvres, sans aucun son, « c'était donc toi ? ». J'opinais du chef, mon sourire toujours plaqué sur mon visage. Je reportais mon attention sur les écrans. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. La pluie torrentielle. Cato tenant la vie de Peeta entre ses mains. Moi tirant une flèche dans la tête de Peeta. Une mort rapide et presque sans douleur. Je lui devais bien ça. Moi jetant Cato dans la fosse au lion. La scène où je m'approchais de lui, vomissait avant de m'attendrir sur son sort. Quelle belle connerie. Le passage des baies fut passé sous silence, ce qui dérangeait devait être caché. La séquence s'arrêta et Caesar reprit l'interview.

« Quelle belle édition. Vous aurez marqué les mémoires avec vos styles différents. Maintenant que tout cela est fini, que comptez-vous faire de vos vies couronnées de gloire ? »

Une question que j'aurais dû plus me poser. Et maintenant ? Etais-je prête à embraser cette vie au Capitole ? Cato sembla plus sur de lui.

« Et bien, Caesar, je peux vous annoncer en exclusivité, que maintenant que le futur de Pacificateur est écarté pour moi, je compte rester au Capitole. Je suis bien décidé à faire partager ma compagnie délicieuse à vous autres. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'entendais la plupart des femmes de l'assistance glousser et soupirer d'aise. Dégoutant. Caesar rit de bon cœur.

« Eh bien Cato, je pense que nous serons tous ravi que vous restiez parmi nous. Le fait d'être couvert de richesse et de gloire pourra enfin vous ouvrir les portes d'une vie auparavant impensable ! »

Cato fit un sourire ravageur.

« Oui exactement. Je vais enfin avoir exactement ce que je veux. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela sonnait faux. Je trouvais bizarre qu'il paraisse aussi sur de lui s'il voulait au départ me proposer une alliance. Il a du remarquer les courbes alléchantes de toutes ces pimbêches du capitole et a du se convaincre qu'il n'était l'homme d'une seule pute. Il était vraiment la brute machiste et complètement imbu de lui même et de son corps. Comment ai-je pu lui sauver la vie ? Et dire que je vais devoir me le coltiner durant la tournée. Et le rôle de mentor ... Comment cela se passera-t-il ? Mais ce n'était pas l'heure d'y penser, il fallait que je réponde.

« Le fait d'avoir tué mon partenaire de district aux Hunger Games ne m'assure pas vraiment une place d'honneur dans le douze et personne ne me regrettera. J'annonce ici, grâce à cette émission rediffusée à travers tout Panem, que je lègue ma maison au village des vainqueurs à ma mère et ma petite sœur Prim pour qu'elles puissent être enfin à l'abri du besoin et de la faim. Qu'elles vivent de mets succulents, dans une maison chauffée et avec l'eau courante, avec des habits plus beaux les uns que les autres. J'espère que ma mère utilisera cet argent pour aider sa petite entreprise de médecine. Vous savez, elle aide beaucoup les autres. Et je veux reverser une partie de mes gains à mon district, qu'ils reçoivent tous un paquet contenant de la nourriture et des produits essentiels. »

La foule semblait émue, j'entendais des sanglots. Caesar effaça une larme imaginaire devant son visage.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Katniss. Votre mère et votre sœur ainsi que votre district pourront être fiers de vous. Je vous assure qu'ils recevront vos cadeaux et votre bénédiction pour une vie meilleure. Mais vous alors, quels sont vos projets, le bénévolat et les grandes causes semblent être votre nouvelle passion, je me trompe ? » me demanda-t-il, l'air réellement intéressé.

Quelle bande d'hypocrites complètement imbus de leur personne. Ils voulaient du spectacle, eh bien ils allaient en avoir. Katniss Everdeen, nouvelle habitante du Capitole, à leurs risques et périls.

« Oui Caesar. Je me suis longtemps posé la question de mon hobby, la passion de la mode que m'a inculquée Cinna, mon styliste, a longtemps était en compétition avec le bénévolat. Mais je suis une femme de cœur, je compte améliorer la vie de ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Comme je l'ai été. Je me battrai toujours pour une juste cause. » J'appuyais sur ces derniers mots, une menace à peine voilée, juste sous une légère hypocrisie et un sourire faux.

Caesar ne releva pas. « C'est vraiment un programme alléchant. Je crois que votre escorte, Effie, sera ravie de vous aider, elle est très engagée ici au Capitole. Surtout pour les victimes de la chirurgie esthétiques. Si vous saviez le nombre de chirurgiens peu scrupuleux qui arnaquent nos chers habitants bien-aimés avec leurs tatouages de pauvre qualité. »

Je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lever les yeux aux ciels. Je sentais Cato ricaner à mes côtés, je m'en fichais, je lui piquais la vedette.

« Oui, surement Caesar. Pourquoi pas des galas de charités ? Je pense qu'une occasion de faire la fête et de récolter des fonds serait absolument fabuleuse. » M'exclamais-je avec un ton trop aigu pour être vrai.

Caesar semblait aux anges. « Eh bien, je crois que nous sommes ravis que vous restiez parmi nous et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue du plus profond de notre cœur. » Une salve d'applaudissements retentit alors que nous nous levions et saluions la foule. Je me voyais dans les écrans, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Pas une jeune fille de 16 ans de la Veine. Pas une fille d'un mineur de charbon. J'étais une déesse sans âge, une vraie beauté superficielle, produit du Capitole.

Nous continuions de saluer avant de nous dire au revoir et nous sortîmes par un autre escalier. Des gens du Capitole nous attendaient, bien habillés, en costume noir. Nous les suivions dans un silence presque religieux. Nous étions dans des couloirs ivoire et beige, comme ceux des hôtels du Capitole. Nous arrivions devant deux ascenseurs. Chaque escorte du capitole nous prit à part, chacun devant un ascenseur. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Cato, son regard trahissait une certaine appréhension. De la peur ? Non, il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment.

« On se revoit en enfer, fille de feu. Ne te brûle pas trop vite les ailes. » Il me laissa sur ces paroles énigmatiques avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur sans se retourner. Je soupirais et fis de même. L'homme qui m'accompagnait ne pipait mot. Nous arrivions rapidement à destination. Il m'accompagna le long de couloirs toujours dans les mêmes tons fades. Il s'arrêta devant une porte imposante, il s'inclina et partit. Je restais pantoise devant le seuil, mes pensées se mettant en place. J'assimilais alors ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté. J'allais laisser ma jeunesse, ma liberté et surtout tout ce qui me caractérisait en tant qu'être humain.

Je soufflais. C'était parti. Une jeune femme tout habillée d'orange vif, avec les cheveux de la même couleur, m'ouvrit et me fit entrer dans une grande salle circulaire. Des sièges ronds en cuir noir et métal étaient rangés en arc de cercle, des hommes et quelques femmes étaient assis dedans et je devins la grande attraction. Dès que j'entrais, on me mettait sur un léger podium de couleur or, de spots éclatants mettant ma robe et mon corps par association, en valeur. Je les regardais, occupés à épier mon corps, mon visage. Ils m'évaluaient, pour savoir si je valais la peine de dépenser tout cet argent pour une jeune gagnante originaire du district le plus méprisé, à la personnalité dérangée, un danger si on essayait de m'agresse. J'avais montré mes compétences au meurtre, et je saurais menacer s'il fallait protéger ma vie. Je tuerai sans problèmes, la morale n'avait pas sa place ici. Depuis bien longtemps. Et qu'est ce que j'avais à perdre ?

« Bien Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes ici pour choisir le nouveau bienfaiteur et favori de Mademoiselle Katniss Everdeen, championne des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Son souhait de rester vivre au Capitole et de s'intégrer à notre mode de vie requiert un autre sacrifice, celui d'être sponsorisé par un habitant du Capitole, qui paiera au gouvernement une rémunération pour sa compagnie. En tant que premier bienfaiteur et du fait que Mademoiselle Everdeen a émis elle-même la volonté de rester parmi nous, elle pourra décider de la personne qui sera son premier favori ou favorite. »

Je trouvais cette pratique abjecte. La jeune femme orange, oui je ne voyais pas comment la qualifier autrement, m'interrogea du regard. Je devais surement faire mon choix ou en tout cas, dire quelque chose.

Je me raclais la gorge. « Je … Bonjour. Bonsoir. Enfin, je ne crois pas être intéressée par les femmes, désolée. » Essayais-je de plaisanter.

Des soupirs se firent entendre et les quelques femmes présentes se levèrent et partirent. L'une d'entre elles passa à côté de moi, me faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates » me murmura-t-elle.

Je déglutis.

« Bien maintenant, mademoiselle, avez vous fait un choix ou voulez vous que ces messieurs se présentent ? »

Mon regard fit le tour des dix hommes présents. La plupart étaient bedonnants, vieux et le regard salace. Mon estomac se tordit, je retenais une remontée de bile. Je serrais les lèvres et essayais de respirer. Mon regard se posa alors sur Lui. Il avait des cheveux mi longs noirs comme les geais, un teint légèrement halé, une musculature parfaite serrée dans une chemise blanche. Son costume fait sur mesure devait couter un bras. Il devait avoir près de vingt-cinq ans. Il me regardait avec ses yeux verts émeraudes. C'était quelqu'un de vraiment beau, une sorte d'adonis comme savait le faire le Capitole. Il n'avait de couleur de peau bizarroïde. Son sourire énigmatique et son regard perçant me poussa à le désigner d'un coup de tête.

L'escorte du Capitole afficha un sourire ravi. « Très bon choix, Mademoiselle. Je vous présente donc Pyris Sabez, il est le fils d'un des plus hauts dignitaires de ce gouvernement Encore célibataire, son père le voulait avec quelqu'un de charismatique. Il s'est donc mis en liste comme favori de la lauréate des Hunger Games. Et je dois ajouter qu'il est celui qui a fait la plus haute donation au gouvernement. Vous avez des goûts sûrs. »

Je souriais mais étais complètement paniquée à l'intérieur. Un fils d'un haut dignitaire du gouvernement, quelle coïncidence. Le président voulait pour sûr me tenir à l'œil. Ma famille ne craindrait rien tant que je la rejoignais pas et que je restais bien sagement avec ce fils à papa. Je payais le prix de mon insubordination, comme mes ancêtres. Sauf que cette fois, la mort salvatrice ne serait pas au rendez vous.

Il se leva et vint se poster près de moi. Je baissais légèrement les yeux pour être à sa hauteur. Il me regarda aussi passionnément que tout à l'heure, je n'arrivais pas à lire son visage. Ses expressions étaient totalement neutres. J'espérais avoir fait le bon choix, mais je savais qu'on l'aurait fait pour moi de toute façon.

Il me tendit une main et je la prenais pour descendre de mon podium. Il la tenait fermement, je ne pourrais plus m'échapper. L'escorte dit aux autres hommes de s'en aller, non sans quelques remarques salaces. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Pyris me tira vers la porte imposante, c'était fini. Le spectacle était terminé, ma vie scellée.

_Je m'appelais Katniss Everdeen, originaire du district Douze, 16 ans, vainqueur des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games, et ce soir, je serai définitivement morte._

* * *

_Je vous remercie d'avance pour les reviews et jouons au jeu des devinettes! Je vous promets plein de surprises dans les prochains chapitres !_

_Il y a beaucoup de références à une série particulière, on verra qui saura la retrouver =D_

_xXx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Vu que je suis dans un jour de bonté (et que je ferais absolument n'importe quoi à part bosser) _

_Je vous publie auj ce nouveau chapitre. Normalement je finis le 14 cette semaine et donc maintenant ce sera publication le mardi et samedi ^^_

_Si ça vous va ^^ Ma chère bêta **Estellech** est au courant, on a assez d'avance dans les corrections pour vous divertir Twice a week_

_* Si je n'ai pas de panne mais ça devrait aller*_

_Merci aux revieweurs et on accueille** Julien Esnault** qui nous fait une super fic Cato/Katniss et je sais que vous la suivait aussi ^^_

_Merci pour toutes ces visites, on dépassé les 500 visiteurs en trois semaines, aux mises en follow et fav!_

_N'hésitez à dire ce que vous pensez * reviews anonymes enclenchées!_

_Sans plus attendre voici ce nouveau chapitre, les scènes plus *citronnées* arrivent au chapitre 9 mais soyez sur que ca vaudra le coup. Pour toutes reclamations, demandez à **Estellech**, il semble qu'elle a adoré, je me fis à son jugement! NAH!_

_A part çà,** Ljay **tu n'auras pas ta dose mais je te promet du bottage en règle de fesse de Li dans ma crossover qui arrivera demain!_

_Après tout ces petits messages perso, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Nous traversâmes le bâtiment à une vitesse assez tenue, la jeune femme, Elia, nous accompagnant toujours. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment, sur une grande place, peuplé d'habitant du Capitole en folie. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu assister à l'interview étaient sur le parvis à m'acclamer alors que je sortais avec mon nouveau boulet à vie. Mon nouveau possesseur. Je n'avais jamais pensé à mon corps comme une marchandise, une devise que je pourrais échanger pour mieux vivre, pour adoucir mon destin.

Une longue voiture noire, qu'Elia appela « limousine », s'arrêta devant nous. Elle se pencha à la portière du chauffeur et lui dit quelques mots inaudibles. Elle revint vers nous un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ma chère Katniss, je peux t'appeler Katniss ? Tu vas être amenée à la résidence privée de Pyris. Demain, tu rejoindras Cinna et son équipe à son atelier, comme tu ne seras pas dans la mode, ils s'occuperont de toi. Demain un grand banquet sera donné par le Président Snow, vous rencontrerez le père de Pyris et bien sûr, vous serez le clou du spectacle avec Cato. On vous remettra officiellement votre clé en tant qu'habitant du Capitole. Vous aurez des appartements privés dans la même résidence que Pyris, étant donné qu'il sera votre ... superviseur. » Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Nous savions toutes les deux que derrière ces politesses, ces banquets, ces apparences festives, se cachaient des coulisses plus sales et dégoutantes. Elle serra la main en minaudant devant ce fils à papa. Je cachais une grimace en tournant la tête. Il ouvrit la portière et m'intima de monter dedans d'un coup de tête. Je m'installais à l'intérieur, sur des sièges rebondis en cuir. Ma robe de cristaux commençait à me peser. Je posais la tête en arrière et fermais les yeux. Essayant de me rendre compte de que j'y étais. J'étais entrée dans ma nouvelle vie. La voiture s'ébranla et nous partîmes vers un endroit inconnu.

J'entendis un tintement de verre. Je reposais alors mon regard sur l'homme m'accompagnant. Il se servit un liquide marron dans un verre de cristal et me fixa.

« Alors Katniss, comment te sens-tu ? »

Je le regardais de travers. Une sensation étrange m'envahit et un rire sortit de ma gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, la nervosité s'exprimait vraiment de différentes manières chez moi. Il prit une gorgée de sa mixture. Il attendit patiemment que j'eus fini ma petite crise de folie. Je toussais en manquant de m'étouffer. Il me tendit alors un même verre que je le sien et je l'avalais d'un traite.

« Oh la vache. » M'écriai-je en me retenant pour ne pas tout régurgiter.

Cette boisson avait le don de vous réchauffer les boyaux, ça s'est clair. Il eut un rictus moqueur.

« Pas habituée à l'alcool, beauté ? »

Je me décidais à lui répondre, j'allais bien devoir vu ce que nous allions partager. Partager ? Plutôt ce qu'il allait accaparer.

« Pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous beauté ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvresse du district douze. »

« Il faudra t'habituer à te considérer autrement. Si j'ai pu t'avoir, sache que tu jouiras d'une grande notoriété et d'une richesse plus importante encore qu'une simple gagnante venant d'un district éloigné. Apprends à parler de toi en de meilleurs termes. » Son ton, mi amusé mi arrogant, me mettait dans un état électrique.

« Et qu'allez vous me faire pour me faire taire ? Je pourrais vous tuer dans votre sommeil... Les Hunger Games laissent des marques... » Dis-je d'un air conspirateur.

Je me penchais vers lui, baissant le son de ma voix, pour plus d'impact. Il se pencha vers moi, mon cœur battit plus fort.

« J'ai des moyens de me protéger. Et de vous punir par la même occasion. » Son regard se fit plus noir.

« Je pense que la cruauté des êtres humains atteint son maximum pendant les Jeux. Je ne sais pas si vous arriverez à me faire peur, et le suicide est toujours une option- »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se jeta sur moi. Ses doigts s'emparèrent de ma gorge, les resserrant juste assez pour commencer à faire monter l'adrénaline dans mes veines. J'étais à moitié affalée sur la banquette, il m'écrasait de son poids. Ses yeux verts étaient incandescents, je ne savais pas comment m'en détacher. Il appuya ses lèvres sur les miennes et se fraya un chemin de force dans ma bouche. Sa langue bougea savamment dans ma bouche, sa main serrant toujours ma gorge. Il me faisait mal mais en même temps, mon bas ventre chauffait de manière indécente. Jamais Peeta ne m'avait fait ressentir ça. La haine et l'envie semblait beaucoup plus motivants que ce qu'on appelait amour. Je ne saurais jamais ce que c'est alors autant tout de suite s'habituer à mes nouveaux vices.

Les odeurs de l'alcool que nous avions bu se mêlaient, les fragrances ne me semblaient plus aussi nauséabondes. Il continua le baiser, je me sentais à bout de souffle. Ses doigts enserraient toujours ma gorge alors pour le faire lâcher prise, je dégageais un bras et lui agrippais fermement les bijoux de famille. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et me lâcha prestement. Je le fis rassoir, affichant un sourire arrogant. Je continuais de serrer, ses yeux ne semblaient pas en colère, plutôt... convaincu ?

Je l'embrassais alors à mon tour, je mordis sa lèvre inférieure rageusement, comme il avait essayé de m'étrangler. Le goût du sang, que j'avais appris à sentir dans l'arène, vient se mêler dans nos bouches. Et ça ne me déplut pas. Au bout d'un moment, il me prit par les épaules et me repoussa rudement. Il serrait les jambes, il paraît que cette douleur est forte pour un homme, ma mère m'avait toujours dit de frapper à cet endroit stratégique si quelqu'un venait à m'agresser.

Je retombais, incrédule en arrière. Je portais maa main à ma bouche et du sang tâcha mes doigts. Je regardais sa couleur pourpre à la lumière artificielle de la limousine. Je ne comprenais plus mon comportement. Sa main, tâchée de sang car il avait du essuyer sa lèvre, prit la mienne et la posa sur la banquette. Je restais hypnotisée par sa main, tenant la mienne, son sang sur nos chairs, un moment agressif et excitant en même temps. Je ne serais pas cru capable de ça. Pour me remettre les idées en places, une gifle s'abattit froidement sur ma joue. Ma tête tourna brutalement sur le côté pour regarder Pyris.

Je restais choquée, mon autre main se mit sur ma joue.

« Je savais que tu aurais du caractère. Je l'ai tout de suite senti. Et je sais que tu as aimé ça, je sais reconnaître les filles comme toi. » me dit-il, toujours aussi énigmatique.

Je ne pouvais nier que mes sentiments ne révélaient pas du dégoût, bien au contraire. L'expérience des Jeux m'avait elle rendu plus sadomasochiste que je ne le croyais ? Avais-je donc été si traumatisée que la notion d'amour, la notion de plaisir, que je n'avais pas encore connu, avaient été corrompues ?

Je ne me posais pas de questions plus longtemps, la voiture s'arrêta.

Il me lança un regard et me prit le poignet, m'entrainant hors du véhicule. Je restais bouche bée devant l'immeuble rutilant. Une sorte de bâtisse ancienne et si merveilleuse à la fois. Pas une trace du temps sur ces piliers de roches blanches et rose, des gravures toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, des dorures et des statues dans des alcôves. Un tel luxe me paraissait tellement impossible.

« Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi. C'est l'hôtel particulier de mon père. » Il avança, un portier nous attendait et nous salua discrètement. L'entrée était décoré avec goût, et comme toujours, une richesse sans nom. Nous allions au bout de cet atrium et surprise, encore un ascenseur. Je voulais juste me coucher et enlever cette robe encombrante.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur.

« Tu auras tes appartements dans cet immeuble, tu seras à l'étage huit et moi au septième. Le neuf et dix sont réservés à mon père et ses réunions. Nous avons un étage pour les salles à manger et salons, un pour les cuisines, un pour les salles de sports, un pour les buanderies, et deux autres pour les employés. C'est un lieu plein de vie, tu devrais t'y plaire. Plus que dans une pitoyable maison de vainqueur dans le District Douze. »

Je hochais la tête, assimilant l'information. Je me sentais si épuisée après cette journée, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

« Tu pourras dormir demain. Tu auras un rendez vous avec tes stylistes dans l'après midi et un briefing pour le gala du soir. Ce sera l'occasion de te présenter en tant qu'habitante à part entière du Capitole. » continua-t-il, se tournant vers moi.

Je fis de même et sondais de nouveau ses yeux. Voyant mon silence, il reprit la parole.

« Je voulais te dire que je serai à tes côtés demain. Je t'aiderai à t'adapter. Pour l'instant, je pense que nous devons apprendre à nous connaître. »

Il ne put continuer les portes s'ouvrirent sur mon étage, le septième. Une bonne et un majordome m'y attendaient. Je sortis et me retournais. Pyris bloqua les portes et resta à me fixer.

« Je voulais te dire que ... J'aurais du me comporter un peu mieux dans la voiture, je pense que mes intentions n'ont pas été bien interprétées. Je ne suis pas comme tous ces vieux pervers du Capitole, tu as du t'en douter en me voyant dans le panel. Je suis ici car le gouvernement veut t'avoir près de lui. Je suis quelqu'un de bien éduqué. »

Je lui offris mon premier vrai sourire depuis mon arrivée au Capitole.

« Je comprends et je m'en doutais. Je ne suis pas bête, après tout, j'ai réussi à gagner les Hunger Games. » rajoutais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Il me rendit mon sourire. « Mais Katniss, mon comportement dans la voiture révèle une vraie partie de moi qui veut ce que tu sais. Et ça, je ne m'en cache pas. Bonne nuit, chère gagnante. » me dit-il en laissant les portes.

« Bonne nuit. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable. » rajoutais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je vis un rictus se dessiner sur son visage avant que les portes ne se referment.

Je me retournais vers les domestiques et ils me conduisirent à ma chambre. Le majordome nous laissa seules avec la bonne. Elle se dirigea vers moi et m'aida à défaire ma robe. Les cristaux s'écrasèrent à terre dans un tintement sonore, le poids de cette journée semblait enfin partir de mes épaules.

Je fis un geste pour lui dire de s'en aller. Elle me rappela qu'elle viendrait me réveiller demain sur le coup de onze heures. Cela m'allait parfaitement.

« Voulez vous manger, mademoiselle ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête, mon corps n'aspirait qu'à dormir.

Elle me laissa alors seule. Je soupirais et partit vers la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller. Je passais dix minutes à enlever mon maquillage. Je défis alors mon chignon, me peignant les cheveux rapidement et me faisant une simple tresse. Je me regardais dans le miroir, comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je me pris la tête entre les mains et les passais sur mon visage. Une nuit de sommeil m'aiderait surement.

Je sortis alors et me dirigea vers le lit. J'éteignis au passage les lumières. Je m'enfonça dans les draps doux et moelleux, la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les hautes fenêtres. Mon regard resta scotché sur cette image ronde et lumineuse, mes pensées vagabondèrent alors. Je pensais à Pyris, un étage au dessus de moi, couché aussi dans son lit surement, pensant peut être à notre échange physique de tout à l'heure. Mon bas ventre se tordit à cette pensée. Il me faisait un certain effet mais je ne savais pas quel nom mettre dessus. Mais je préférais mettre cette sensation sur la faim pour éviter de trop penser. Je pensais à ma mère et Prim qui devaient me détester après cette interview, me prendre pour une pimbêche écervelée du Capitole, qui avait succombé à ce train de vie. Mais au moins, les habitants de mon district et elles étaient en sécurité. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Le problème de Gale ne se posait même pas : même si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de Peeta, le rapprochement avec lui m'avait ouvert les yeux sur Gale. Un ami, un partenaire de chasse. Rien de plus. Je pensais alors à Cato, avait-il trouvé quelqu'un de spécial comme moi ? Pas une vieille morue du Capitole ? Que ce serait-il passé si j'avais accepté d'être avec lui ? Je me refusais à cela mais parfois, il semblait lâcher sa carapace de brute épaisse pour laisser entrevoir quelqu'un de blessé. Comme moi. Je le reverrai demain de toute façon, j'aurai les réponses.

Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage à cette évocation, sans que je sache pourquoi. Je sombrais alors dans un sommeil lourd et profond. Des images de Pyris et Cato s'imposèrent à moi, et je fus surprise le lendemain de découvrir un liquide non identifié dans mes dessous, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Le Capitole me changeait. Et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt.

* * *

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et les rebondissements arrivent, on va aller d'endroits en endroits et retrouver nos adorables personnages préférés de HG! _

_A mardi (j'espère ... Sinon vous pourrez me donner la fessé, mais après j'aime ça alors... Ok je sors)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_Je remercie encore mes revieweurs fidèles et les mises en follow/fav :)_

_Les stats n'arrètent pas de monter, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire aurait autant de sucès, je suis contente que vous aimez ^^Et j'espère que ça ne changera point!_

_Bon le rythme sera maintenant mardi/samedi, mais il y aura certaine semaine ou vous n'en aurez qu'un (semaine de terrain ou si j'ai un peu de retard pour garder mon avance) Mais ca devrait être rare :)_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, je profite à fond de ces derniers jours avant la rentrée, et il faut que j'écrive (je suis en retard en retarrrrrd )_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin enchevêtrée dans les draps, une jambe passant au dessus et se frottant contre le tissu moelleux. Mes paupières étaient encore lourdes et je me retournais dans le lit beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Cet état entre le réveil et le monde des rêves était si agréable que je me positionnais sur le ventre en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

_Je me retrouvais alors dans le pré, face à la corne d'abondance. Je jetais des regards frénétiques autour de moi mais il n'y avait personne. Aucun signe de vie. J'avançais prudemment; un vent léger me fit frissonner. Pas étonnant, j'étais en nuisette. Je me sentis déboussolée et commençais à courir vers la corne d'abondance pour trouver refuge. Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et je poussais un cri silencieux. Je me retournais brusquement pour voir l'agresseur. Ce n'était que Cato. Je retirais mon bras vivement et me reculais. Il sembla surpris et se rapprocha de moi, comme s'il ne comprenait pas mon geste._

"_Éloigne-toi de moi, brute."_

_Il haussa un sourcil. " Ils ont vraiment du taper fort. C'est bon chérie, on a gagné ! Nous sommes les meilleurs !"_

_Je me tordais contre la paroi de la corne, le pointant du doigt l'air menaçant pour qu'il n'approche pas. Oui, c'était surement très intelligent. Bravo Katniss._

"_C'est toi qui dérailles. Éloigne-toi de moi, dernier avertissement."_

"_De quoi tu parles enfin, chérie ? On est sain et sauf. Tu lui as fait sa fête à ce tribut. Mais je suis en sécurité. On va pouvoir vivre ensemble."_

_Il repoussa mon bras et me prit par la taille sans que je ne puisse le repousser. Sa force était cent fois plus grande que la mienne. J'étais une lilliputienne à côté de lui. Il me murmura d'un ton sensuel à l'oreille :_

"_Nous pourrions fêter ça ... Ca fera de l'audience ... De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais pudique." Je rougis à l'évocation de ma tenue. Et d'un quelconque rapprochement physique._

_Comme pour répondre à mes interrogations, il me souleva du sol et me plaqua contre la surface en métal froid. Les encornures s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau peu protégée par ma nuisette. J'enroulais automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille, stupide réflexe d'équilibre. Il me gratifia d'un sourire carnassier et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes avec un désir à peine voilé. Non, rectification, pas du tout voilé._

_Je ressentais la même excitation et la même sensation de chaleur qu'avec Pyris. Le métal s'enfonça plus profondément dans mon épaule alors qu'il se rapprochait plus de moi, exerçant plus de pression. Son bassin se frottait légèrement contre le mien et j'appréciais ça. Je voulais aller plus loin, plus vite, sans me poser une seule question. Devenir sauvage. Un rapport physique sans sentiment, c'est ça qui m'attirait le plus. Une façon de se libérer des carcans de la société, le sexe comme remède salvateur. Une liberté si prometteuse et variée. Une source intarissable de plaisir. Je me laissais faire, il s'attaqua à mon cou, me faisant un suçon presque douloureux. Mon regard vagabonda et je vis plus loin le cadavre de Peeta, sans vie, me fixant de ses yeux globuleux. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, une larme commença à perler au coin de mon œil._

_Cato continua son manège et il reprit mes lèvres. Je sentis une de ses mains descendre le long de mon corps et s'attardait sur mon bas ventre. Je poussais un gémissement pour l'encourager, mon corps le voulait clairement. Il mit sa main en position et -_

"Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?"

On me secouait comme un prunier. Je relevais la tête de mon oreiller, toujours sur le ventre, grognant ostensiblement.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Demandais-je d'une voix endormie.

"Nous devions vous réveiller dans une demi-heure mais nous avons entendu des gémissements, vous deviez faire un cauchemar."

Mon visage passa de normal à cramoisi. La honte suprême.

"Je ... Oui merci. Des réminiscences des Jeux. Ca m'arrive souvent." Tentais-je de bredouiller en remettant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Mais quelle cruche.

Elle sembla accepter cette réponse et repartit d'un pas furtif avant de refermer la porte. Je me mettais sur le dos, les deux mains sur mon visage. Venais-je de faire mon premier rêve érotique ? Sûrement. Il était plus que malsain pourtant. Alliée de Cato, meurtrière de Peeta de mon plein gré, et surtout j'en voulais plus. Et ça me faisait peur. J'allais devoir le regarder dans les yeux ce soir sans rougir sinon ce goujat ne me lâcherait plus avec ses remarques débiles. Et mon seuil de patience était plus que limité.

Je n'allais surement pas me rendormir maintenant. Je décidais de me lever et d'aller prendre une douche. J'avais transpiré, je me sentais sale. Je ne devais pas être remise des Jeux et de cette histoire de favori, c'était ça. Oui, forcément.

J'enlevais le peu de vêtement que j'avais sur moi et lançais le jet d'eau. Tiède, juste parfait. Je me plaçais dessous, passant mes mains sur mon front et lavant mes cheveux. Le jet arrivait directement sur mon visage, la tête placée en arrière. J'appuyais sur des boutons au hasard et me faisait asperger d'huiles en tout genre. Je me frottais le corps avec mes mains, les gants du Capitole me râpaient et me faisait un mal de chien. Je préférais encore mon propre outillage. Je me savonnais, passant les courbes de mon corps en revue, m'attardant sur ma nouvelle poitrine. Je la palpais, l'englobais de mes mains. Vraiment bizarre. J'avais toutes mes sensations, je me demandais comment ils avaient fait. Reconstruction des nerfs ? Je me pinçais le téton.

"Putain-" Oui il avait vraiment tout refait à l'identique. Je me massais le sein, je m'étais bien pincée. Je continuais mon lavage en règle et ma main savonnait l'intérieur des cuisses. Je repensais à mon rêve. C'est vrai qu'en plus d'être vierge, je n'avais jamais expérimenté le plaisir solitaire. Jamais abordé en discussion, pire encore que de coucher avec un homme, ce genre de plaisir était tabou, considéré comme contre-nature. Cela m'avait toujours intrigué mais, ne connaissant rien aux choses du sexe, j'avais du mal à être excitée. Ma main remonta et se plaça sur mon intimité. Une sensation de chaleur se fit plus intense dans mon bas ventre.

Je soupirais. Ce serait pour une autre fois.

J'arrêtais les jets et décidais de sortir. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque quand je vis Pyris, assis sur une chaise, attendant patiemment que je sorte. Je m'accrochais à une des portes de la douche, reprenant mon souffle, mon cœur faisant mine d'exploser.

"Putain, mais vous êtes taré ! Vous m'avez foutu une peur bleue." Dis-je, en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur affolé.

"J'aime créer l'effet de surprise." Me dit-il d'un ton calme, me détaillant sans gêne. Les gens du Capitole avaient vraiment quelque chose avec la nudité, aucune pudeur. "Je suis venu en avance, on est venu me dire que tu avais eu un réveil disons ... mouvementé." Il me fit un sourire énigmatique.

Je haussais les épaules, l'air de rien. Je sortis de la douche et attrapais une serviette pour m'enrouler dedans avant d'enrouler mes cheveux dans une deuxième. Je reposais mes yeux sur lui.

"Les cauchemars. Ils sont persistants après les Jeux, il parait." Je sortis de la salle de bain et allait m'assoir devant ma commode, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il me suivit, mit les deux mains sur mes épaules et se pencha pour que je puisse voir son reflet dans le miroir.

"Oui les cauchemars sont présents après une telle épreuve. Je suis peut être du Capitole mais la mort orchestrée comme un Jeu télévisé où on pourrait presque interagir et appeler pour faire des votes, je trouve cela aberrant. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon rôle de critiquer. Surtout quand mon père est au cœur de ces décisions au gouvernement."

Je déglutis. La position de son père me faisait peur. Snow était un être sadique, sans aucune compassion et prêt à écraser n'importe quel insecte se mettant sur son chemin. Il était avide de sang et maintenant j'étais entièrement sous sa coupe. Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence et Pyris me le confirmait depuis hier soir.

Il me fit un sourire. "Enfin ce n'est plus d'actualité. Et tu sais Katniss, je n'aime pas les petites menteuses. Je sais très bien que tu ne faisais pas un cauchemar, je me trompe ?"

Je fuyais son regard, mais mon visage passant au rouge pivoine n'était pas le meilleur au niveau de la discrétion.

Il rit moqueusement. "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Il se pencha à mon oreille et murmura. "La prochaine fois que l'envie te prend dans la douche, je pourrais t'apprendre."

Je me retenais de pousser un juron et restais parfaitement stoïque. Enfin pour la partie supérieure de mon corps.

Il se releva, visiblement ravi de son effet. J'affichais une mine renfrognée.

"L'air contrarié de Katniss Everdeen, on t'appelait la boudeuse chronique durant les Jeux. Tandis que les autres essayaient de séduire, de s'attirer des sponsors, tu étais toujours sur tes gardes. Je vois que j'avais raison."

Je pinçais les lèvres.

"Voila, c'est exactement ça. Quel talent." s'exclama-il.

Je poussais un soupir excédé. "A part me mater sous la douche, tu voulais quoi ?" Je me rendis compte que je venais de le tutoyer. Bizarre. Normalement je prends plus de temps avant de passer à ce genre d'intimité mais je crois qu'on avait déjà dépassé ce stade.

Il sembla surpris un moment mais se reprit vite. "Je voulais te dire que Cinna arrivera dans trente minutes, il est en avance mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez devenus amis, alors je lui ai fait un passe droit pour qu'il puisse venir te voir aussi souvent qu'il le souhaite. Tu auras besoin d'un styliste et surtout d'un ami ici au Capitole. Je te coacherai avant le gala de ce soir, tant de choses à apprendre."

"J'ai l'impression de revivre les interviews. Je trouve ça épuisant, ça ne s'arrêta jamais.", dis-je d'un ton las.

Je me levais et pris Pyris dans mes bras. Je me découvrais beaucoup plus tactile, peut être le Capitole qui commençait à rentrer dans ma caboche ?

"Je te remercie pour Cinna, ça compte pour moi, il a toujours été là pour moi."

Il me serra brièvement dans les bras.

"Ce n'est rien. Bon je dois rencontrer mon père. Tu pourras recevoir Cinna ici, tu as tous tes appartements, les cuisiniers vous feront monter à manger. Il ramène son équipe et une quantité impressionnante de vêtements, ta garde robe officielle pour toutes occasions ! Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de te trouver un styliste. Je crois qu'un camion va arriver."

J'ouvrais de grands yeux interloqués.

"Eh oui chérie, va falloir t'habituer au luxe du capitole. Allez, j'y vais, pas de bêtises."

Sur ce, il posa un baiser possessif et chaud sur ma bouche, me tenant par le creux des reins. Et il partit l'air de rien. Je me demandais ce qu'il m'arrivait, jamais eu aucun problème pour ce genre de relations. Forcément, je n'en avais jamais eu. Même avec Peeta, j'avais commencé à ressentir ces sensations bizarres mais le contexte n'était pas propice.

Je me séchais le corps et enfilait une nuisette, un boxer et un peignoir en soie. Je laissais mes cheveux emmitouflés dans ma serviette. J'enfilais des sortes de pantoufles comme ils appellent ça au Capitole, des chaussures plus confortables que les talons atroces qu'ils m'obligeront à porter, en somme.

Je me posais dans le salon et l'attente ne fut pas longue avant de voir mon seul ami dans cette jungle urbaine débarquer dans mes nouveaux appartements.

"Cinna!" m'écriais-je en me jetant sur lui.

"Tout doux, beauté. Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir depuis hier. Nous allons pouvoir beaucoup plus parler maintenant que tu es sûre de rester en vie et que je serais le styliste officiel de la plus belle gagnante des Hunger Games que le capitole ait jamais connu."

Je lui fis ma mine boudeuse, selon Pyris, et il rit de bon cœur. "Toujours aussi sceptique et difficilement impressionnable. Mais regarde ça!"

Et comme par magie, avec une synchronisation parfaite, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour laisser des personnes et des portants remplis de vêtements, et des chaussures sur la plateforme du bas, dévalaient dans la pièce en direction du dressing. Oui, il y avait un dressing car la bonne les amena directement dans une pièce au fond, à droite.

"Mais c'est beaucoup trop Cinna, je veux juste vivre tranquillement, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de vêtements ! Je ne compte pas sortir me pavaner tous les jours, je compte bien profiter du luxe à l'intérieur. Ou dans les jardins, j'adore la nature Il y a des jardins ici ?" Demandai-je curieuse.

"Une chose à la fois, beauté. Oui, il y a des jardins, nous les visiterons ensemble si tu veux. Tu auras accès à ce qui te plait. Musique, livre, tu pourras apprendre à peindre, à tout ce qui te passera par la tête. Et ne regarde plus l'ascenseur."

"Pourquoi ?" Demandais-je, d'un coup paniquée.

Il me fit un sourire en coin. "Tu penses toujours au pire, je le vois. Tout simplement car il y a encore une dizaine de portants qui vont arriver dans cette pièce et je veux éviter que tu nous fasses une crise cardiaque."

Je secouais la tête, je ne pouvais rien faire, mais je revendrai une partie des créations de Cinna. Je le ferai plus connaitre et ce serait une bonne idée pour les galas de charités. Je voulais aider d'ici. Comme le diction le disait, sois proche de tes amis, encore plus proche de tes ennemis. Opérer du Capitole était un plan parfait.

"Katniss, la préparation et les conversations amicales sont une chose, mais je suis venu te prévenir." Dit-il soudain plus sérieux.

Je me tus et me tendit automatiquement. "De quoi ?" Demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il soupira avant de se lancer "Le président Snow sera présent ce soir, comme invité honorifique pour vous remettre les clés de la ville. Et il veut te voir personnellement, seul à seule."

Je déglutis à cette information. Je sentais venir les ennuis, Snow avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. La filiation de Pyris en était la preuve. Je ne serai donc jamais tranquille.

* * *

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews =P_


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolé pour le retard je comptais poster plus tôt mais pas le temps =P_

_Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour les reviews, je suis heureuse que vous accrochiez à l'histoire et aux personnages ^^_

_Comme toujours merci à **estellech** ma chère beta lectrice qui a semblé beaucoup aimé les chapitres acidulés que vous aurez ( je ne suis pas si sadique, je vais vous en mettre sous la dent un peu)_

_Je vous promets de jolies chapitres après et j'ai eu beaucoup de demandes pour la perte de la virginité de Katniss. Certaines pour Pyris (renforcer le coté dramatique), d'autres Cato (pour le romantisme même si il n'y est pas histoire d'amour)... Je vous promets un retournage de crêpe en règle et une dose de gore. Car y'a pas que le lemon on aura du gore aussi (Ljay on pense à toi!)_

_Comme ça je vais contenter tout le monde (ou vous allez tous me haïr haha) Mais je vous promets des sauvetages chevaleresques du lemon bien acide, des situations cocasses et un Capitole plein de mystère,cruauté et aventures!_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Les cuisiniers amenaient notre repas. Un desserte roulante en argent, rien que ça, déboula de l'ascenseur avec une dizaine de cloches scintillantes. Mon ventre gronda comme pour me ramener à la plus simple des vérités : j'étais affamée. Mes yeux étaient émerveillés, le cuisinier du le voir car il m'adressa un sourire sincère.

« Mademoiselle Everdeen, je voulais vous dire de la part de tout l'équipe de Monsieur Sabez que nous sommes ravis de pouvoir vous servir et vous aider dans votre nouvelle vie au Capitole. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez la plus forte des tributs durant ces Jeux. »

je hochais la tête, me sentant mal à l'aise à l'évocation des Jeux. Mais savoir que des gens les regardaient au Capitole et que certains m'encourageaient d'ici me semblaient impossible. Je le gratifiais d'un sourire à la Katniss, c'est à dire un rictus faisant à peine frémir les coins de mes lèvres. Il sembla s'en contenter.

« Bien, mademoiselle, qu'est ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? » Une demi-douzaine de majordome souleva les cloches et je poussais une exclamation.

« Mon Dieu, mais c'est magnifique. Je veux manger de tout, absolument de tout ! » j'étais complètement ébahie par tous ces plats. Les fumées, qui me parvenaient aux narines, émoustillaient mon appétit.

Cinna y allait de son petit rire. Il nous servit sur la grande table en bois blanc. Je me jetais sur du riz parfumé au citron et une viande de bœuf avec une sauce à la rose. Je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Je picorais dans les autres plats, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'avais tellement souffert de la faim toute ma vie, je me devais de réparer cette erreur. Je prenais un petit pain chaud et le croquais goulûment. Un morceau se coinça dans ma gorge et j'agitais les bras tandis que Cinna me tendait un verre de jus du Capitole. Je l'avalais d'une traite et respirais fortement.

« Doucement princesse, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade. Nous allons avoir une après midi chargée. Je vais m'occuper de ton style, non seulement pour ce soir, mais pour les journées et les différents événements auxquels tu devras assister. »

Je soufflais. « Super. Pas que je n'aime pas tes créations Cinna, elles sont toutes superbes, mais savoir comment m'habiller et devoir me pavaner à tous les endroits, ça me paraît plus qu'épuisant ! »

« Tu n'auras pas à tant faire, au Capitole on paye des gens comme moi pur s'occuper de ça pour toi. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Mais pour ta conversation ou le style que tu devras adopter quand tu t'adresseras aux gens, je ne serais pas d'une grande aide. Alors une professionnelle des médias et de la communication sera ton attaché de presse. »

je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. « Ah oui tu n'es pas habitué à ce mot. Ce sera comme Effie durant les Jeux. Mais dans un contexte beaucoup moins morbide et glauque. »

Je fis la moue. « Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas si sure. Et qui sera mon nouveau attaché de presse ? »

Cinna me fit un sourire en coin. Je ne comprenais pas sur le moment. Puis ça me frappa.

« Oh non ! »

« Et si, Katniss, et si. » Me dit-il se retenant de rire à gorge déployée.

Comme pour répondre à mon angoisse, la porte de l'ascenseur tinta et s'ouvrit sur une tornade rose.

« Ma chériiiiiiiie. Nous allons devenir les meilleures amies du monde ! »

Que Dieu me vienne en aide. Effie se jeta sur moi et je la pris dans mes bras. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle s'était démené avec Haymitch pour nous trouver des sponsors. Je serais morte sans elle. Enfin, je pense. Mon nouveau projet ne pourrait pas aboutir si je n'avais quelqu'un pour m'aider à me mouvoir entre les habitants d'ici.

« Bonjour à vous aussi Effie. Alors vous resterez avec moi ? Vous ne retournerez pas au Douze ? »

Elle fit la moue . « Ah le Douze... Non bien heureusement il paraît que le président Snow m' personnellement recommandé pour ce travail. Je vais enfin pouvoir vivre au Capitole, c'est mon rêve depuis des années. Depuis que je suis toute petite en fait. »

Je la regardais interloquée. « Mais je croyais que tous les escortes venaient du Capitole ? »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air pensif. Effie, pensive. Stupeur. « Eh bien non ma chère Katniss. Je viens du district Trois.J'ai du batailler pour en arriver là mais ça en valait la peine. » Elle me sourit sincèrement et me prit la main.

« Bon maintenant que tu as fini de te goinfrer nous allons nous occuper de toi avec Cinna, hein mon chou ? »

Cinna se leva à notre suite et opina du chef. « Bien sûr, je suis là pour que tout se passe a mieux. » Il insista sur la fin de sa phrase et je sus qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. J'avais sûrement gagner la seule personne sincère du Capitole et un véritable ami. Je n'en avais jamais eu beaucoup. A part Gale. Mon cœur se serrait à cette allusion mais depuis qu'il l'avait passé pour mon cousin, je sus que le Capitole n'aimerait pas que je sois proche de lui. Si je redevenais proche, il se ferait arrêter pour la chasse et la sentence serait sûrement cruelle. Maintenant il serait à l'abri, ma mère et Prim les aiderait. Hazelle et ses enfants pourront enfin souffler j'avais pris la bonne décision. Oui, forcément.

Je suivais Effie et Cinna dans la pièce où les portants avaient disparus tout à l'heure. Je retenais un hoquet choqué. La pièce était aussi grande que ma chambre, autant dire énormissime. L'équipe de Cinna s'affairait à ranger les habits le long des barres dans les placards, les chaussures sur des podiums éclairés, des étalages de bijou, des portes foulards, des chapeaux accrochés au mur.. Cela n'était pas pour moi, il devait y avoir une erreur.

« Vous avez braqué tout le District Huit pour ces tissus et le Un pour ces bijoux ou quoi Cinna ? C'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop ! » Dis-je affolé. Je me demandais de quoi j'avais peur. Que quelqu'un rentre, me mette un sac noir sur la tête, m'emmène dans une cellule du Capitole et me torture car je n'avais pas ma place ici. Une usurpatrice était le mot qui s'imposait à moi .

« Mais non ma chérie, toutes ces magnifiques choses sont pour toi ! Nous allons passé une superbe journée ! »

je levais les yeux au ciel ça allait être ma fête . Je n'allais pas y couper .

Effie me débitait sa connaissance du Capitole. Les gens qui allaient être présent ce soir étaient des hommes d'affaires, des gens du gouvernement, des notables et entourage de Snow. Le gratin sera invité pour me voir moi et Cato recevoir la clé de la ville. Nous serions regardés sous toutes les coutures, pas de faux pas accepté. J'appris alors que la petite sauterie se déroulerait sur la propriété personnelle de Snow.

« Une générosité sans faille, ce cher président . » Caqueta Effie. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'il y avait beaucoup plus. Et ça me faisait peur.

Le reste de l'après midi, Cinna m'apprit la différence entre un repas, un gala, un cocktail, un bal, une promenade, une apparition publique,... Toutes ces choses requéraient des tenues adéquates. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser sur les coups de cinq heures et demi. Je m'assis, lasse et buvais tranquillement un verre de jus, tandis qu'Effie parlait à Cinna d'une boutique du Capitole. Je les laissais faire, ma main venant masser mon front. J'aurais aimé aller dormir, récupérer encore un peu, les Jeux me semblaient encore proche. C'est à ce moment là que Pyris fit son entrée.

« alors, j'apprends qu'on réquisitionne mon nouveau trésor. »

Je lui faisais une grimace et il ne sembla pas en tenir compte. Il vint serrer la main de Cinna qui hocha la tête, une sorte de révérence digne. Pyris était le fils de quelqu'un d'important et je pouvais peut être me permettre des choses mais Cinna et Effie se tenaient à carreaux. Effie n'ouvrit pas la bouche et lui fit une petite courbette.

« Je crois que vous êtes ceux qui ont accompagné Katniss avant les Jeux et qui ont fit un travail impressionnant . »

« Oh merci beaucoup. Vous auriez du voir notre sauvageonne la première fois dans le train, mais Cinna l'a transformé ! Et puis elle a appris vite, on est vraiment fier d'elle. » S'extasia-t-elle .

Merci pour moi, je passais pour une ancienne souillon du District Douze et je suis devenue, par les mains expertes d'Effie, une vraie perle du Capitole. Mais il y avait encore du chemin. Je faisais une tête boudeuse et Cinna me lança un regard compatissant. Pyris fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis sûr que Katniss saura très bien se débrouiller seule, elle a bien des talents cachés... Si vous saviez. »

Je me raclais bruyamment la gorge et mes joues virèrent au rouge vif. Je commençais à avoir un peu trop de moments d'égarement depuis hier. Et mon petit doigt me disais que ce n'était près de s'arrêter.

« Je vais rester pour donner mon accord pour la tenue de ce soir. Après je resterais seul avec Katniss, un de mes chauffeurs vous amènera au lieu de la soirée. » Reprit Pyris.

Effie paniqua. « mais je n'ai pas pris ma tenue de rechange.. »

Pyris souri, je décelais un brin de moquerie. Je pouffais légèrement et il me regarda en coin. « Ne vous inquiéter pas ma chère Mademoiselle Trinket, Katniss vous prêtera avec grâce une de ses tenues pour ce soir si vous e pouvez repasser à votre appartement. Il se fait déjà tard. »

Effie était excitée comme une petite fille à qui on aurait offert une tonne de bonbon. « Oh merci, ce serait tellement gentil... » Dit-elle en me lançant un regard.

Je hochais la tête. « Mais bien sûr Effie, je ne pourrais pas te refuser ça. Et puis maintenant, vous, moi et Cinna allons nous fréquenter très souvent, comme vous serez mon attaché de presser et Cinna mon styliste. »

elle me sourit et commença à fouiller dans les robes. Je pouffais encore une fois et Cinna se retenait pour ne pas rire. Il sortit alors une housse noire.

« Pour ta première apparition publique je voulais que tu sois éblouissante ! » Me lança s'empara aussi d'un bâton avec un masque. Je lui jetais un regard dubitatif.

« Ah le masque ? Tu ne savais pas que c'était un bal masqué ce soir ? Les galas du Président Snow sont toujours un franc succès grâce à ses idées surprenantes ! »

Je restais stupéfaite. Un bal masqué. Ce type de frivolité semblait si oin de mon District. Je me demandais si au final, le sort m'avait été favorable. Si on m'observait de l'extérieur, ma famille était en sécurité, mon meilleur ami et sa famille seraient à l'abri du besoin, mon district aura enfin un vrai docteur et le matériel adéquat, ma mère leur rendra la vie plus douce. Peeta est mort certes, mais il n'a pas souffert. J'ai enfin une vie où j'ai tout e que je veux. A part l'amour et le choix de l'utilisation de mon corps. Une prostituée dans une cage dorée. Une vraie vie de princesse. Princesse beaucoup moins pure que dans les contes.

Pyris fit un geste impatient de la main et Cinna sortit ma robe. Je restais médusée encore une fois devant le talent de mon styliste. Une robe bustier, pour être en valeur ma nouvelle poitrine, entièrement beige et blanche, serré à la taille et complètement bouffante, avec une circonférence assez appréciable. On aurait presque dit une robe de mariée, les détails de dentelle et de perles étaient ahurissant. Ca me changeait des robes près du corps, un autre style.

Pyris hocha la tête. « Elle ressemblera à une reine. Ce sera parfait pour ta première apparition. Les robes qui révèle son corps de rêve me sont réservé... »

Je fermais les yeux. Ce genre de réflexion me rappelait la raison de ma présence et ma vraie place.

« Allez Katniss, vient l'essayer ! » Me pressa Cinna. Il me fit enfiler ma robe, il l'ajusta et choisit une paire d'escarpins assortis. Il me fit assoir devant la commode, me sécha les cheveux et commença à me maquiller et me coiffer. Effie revint totalement extatique.

« J'ai choisi cette robe couleur prune, ça te va ? » Me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Je lui adressais un regard amusé. « Mais oui Effie. Allez vous préparer il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard. » Dis-je avec un clin d'oeil .

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche et se rua dans le dressing pour se changer. Cinna me maquilla légèrement, peau de porcelaine, yeux beiges et lèvres rosées. Ma coiffure tenait en un assemblage savant de tresses.

« Bien Katniss, je devrais aller me changer, j'ai apporté un smoking. » Il se pencha sur mon oreille. « Je porterais une broche en forme de plume, sur ma poitrine. Si tu veux venir me voir durant la soirée, car il faudra garder nos masques. » Il me sourit et s'en alla.

Je restais à me contempler dans le miroir. Ma main s'approcha de ma joue, et la main de Pyris l'arrêta. Il me prit le poignet en le serrant anormalement fort . Sa bouche s'approcha de mon oreille.

« Tu es prête pour ce soir j'espère ? Ce sera une soirée importante. Pour _nous deux_. » Me susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Il commença à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille pendant que son autre main caressé le début de ma poitrine. Je devais dire que c'était agréable. Il tira d'un coup sec sur mon poignet pour me mettre debout. Je poussais une exclamation.

« Mais ça fait mal, tu veux me le déboîter ou- » Je ne finissais pas ma phrase car il avait reprit possession de ma bouche, de manière autoritaire, comme hier soir . Il continua sa danse folle avec sa langue et sa main se plaqua contre mon pelvis, à travers ma robe et ses froufrous. Je poussais un gémissement sans le vouloir, la position me rappelait mon rêve érotique de e matin.

«Je savais que tu aimerais ça... Ce matin quand la bonne est venue me parler de tes gémissements, j'ai su que c'était par rapport à hier soir... » Me dit-il en s'éloignant de ma bouche. Je préférais qu'il continue à croire ça, je ne savais pas vraiment qu'elle serait sa réaction si je lui disais que j'avais eu envie d'un autre.

« Ce soir, je te montrerais vraiment ce que ça fait. Il te fait de l'aide d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin... » Je piquais un fard monumental en repensant à son petit tour d'espionnage ce matin. Il lâcha mon poignet et sortit de la pièce. Je l'entendis appeler Effie et lui dire que sa limousine devait attendre. J'entendis des pas pressés, le cliquetis des talons en plus, courir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Pyris revint me voir. « Remets toi du rouge à lèvre, nous descendons dans quelques minutes. » Le sourire de vainqueur qu'il afficha ne me plut pas. Je me sentais comme un animal prêt à aller à l'abattoir. La faible sensation d'avoir les choses en main commençait à s'atténuer. Je fis ce qu'il dit et nous nous hâtâmes de prendre une voiture pour la résidence de Snow. Pyris avait pris nos masques et me rappela de ne pas l'enlever durant la durée du gala. Le trajet fut étonnamment court et nous arrivions alors chez notre cher Président de Panem. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je devrais l'appeler.

Un vrai château, avec un parc immense et des fontaines. On voyait même les étoiles. Nous devions être un peu en dehors du centre-ville du Capitole.L'endroit était féerique mais habité par un vrai monstre. Pyris présenta nos invitations et nous rentrions, masques sur le visage, dans une salle immense remplis de personnages haut en couleurs et tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Un véritable défi d'originalité. Je cherchais des yeux Cinna mais je me rendis à l'évidence, il me faudra le chercher plus ardemment.

Pyris m'emmena pour me présenter à des gens hauts placés du Capitole et alors que nous fendions la foule, je vus distinctement Cato. Costume ou pas, je le reconnaissais, ces yeux d'acier et ses cheveux blonds. Il me fixa un moment, peut être pour être sur que c'était moi. Il me fit un signe de la main, l'ouvrant deux fois. 10 doigts, dix minutes. Il pointa alors l'autre côté de la salle et je pouvais voir un écriteau indiquant les toilettes. Je hochais rapidement la tapette me demandant bien à quoi allait ressembler cette soirée.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bon je vois de l'inquiétude dans vos écrits faites moi confiance Katniss va vivre quelques moments difficiles mais Cato sera la pour la réconforter :)_

_Je vous assure ;) J'écris leur première fois ce week end c'est pour dire (OUH LE SPOILER)_

_Bon voici enfin de quoi vous rassasier petites perverses! Je retourne bosser et après salle de sport(oui hygiène de vie de rentrée )_

_Encore merci pour les reviews et nouveau follow/favori, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis :)_

_Merci à mes revieweuses fidèles Ljay, **Estellech(chère beta lectrice!)**, tentaculegirl67, Ptitepuce11,Jun O-Ren, Rman 2005, Roxanedebergerac, Cha 9512 !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Je souriais et faisais tout pour m'extirper le plus rapidement des griffes de ces pompeux personnages. Pyris me lançait des regards interrogateurs, il fallait vite que je fasse diversion.

«Pyris... J'aurais dû aller au petit coin avant de partir je n'en peux plus, je préfère y aller maintenant avant quela fête ne batte son plein,ok ? » Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Il sembla sonder mon regard. Je faisais mine de piétiner sur place pour jouer mon rôle à la perfection. Il hocha la tête. Il se pencha vers moi.

« Vas y chérie. Et au fait, quand tu baisseras t culotte, enlève la et ramène la moi. Nous allons nous amuser ce soir. »

J'ouvris de grand yeux mais opinai pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je commencais à me frayer un chemin vers les toilettes près de l'entrée. Pas très pratique avec rebe volumineuse. J'arrivais devant l 'écriteau aux lettres finements dorées à l'or pur. Même dans les plus petits détails, le Capitole affichait sa supériorité. Je poussais un soupir et me retrouvait devant un dilemme. Eh merde, toilettes dames ou hommes ? Je ne voyais pas trop Cato allait dans celle des Dames, il aurait fait un tel tapage j'aurais déjà entendu les cris de ces dames qui se repomponnaient déjà. Je jetais un coup aux alentours. Personne. Je poussais dans un grincement atroce la porte des toilettes des hommes. Je ne voyais pas âme qui vive . M'étais-je trompée ? Le signal n'était aps pour moi ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, Cato sortit de sa cachette, dans un des cabinets .

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps princesse ! J'allais pas rester planqué là toute la journée. »

« Techniquement c'est la soirée. Quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi devrait le savoir cato. » Répliquai-je d'une voic mielleuse. « Alors tu veux quoi exactement ? »

Il adopta une démarche féline et tournai autour de moi.

« Oh mais rien du tout enfin Juste une conversation polie. »

Je le regardais d'un œil noir et me retranchais contre un lavabo.

« Ah le regard de tueuse de la fille de feu. Tu sais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas amadouer ton favori. Il va devoir se baiser un glaçon qui fait toujours la gueule. »

Je vis rouge, pour qui se preait-il ? Nous nous étions parlé en tout et pour tout quatre ou cinq fois, et il se permettait de me juger ? Je levais la main et la diriger droit vers son visage qui affichait un sourire goguenard.

Le claquement si attendu ne se fit pas entendre, mon poignet était pris dans sa main et il commencait à me faire mal.

« Lache moi, Hunderson. » Je me rendis compte que c'est la première fois que je l'appelais par son nom de famille. On avait l'habitute de l'appeler la brute ou le garçon du deux ou Cato vers la fin des Jeux. Pas plus.

« Oh tu me joues la vierge effarouchée ? Tiens à ce propos... » Il approcha sa main de mon ventre, là où mon jupon commençait. Je le regardais faire avec un regard totaement effaré. La scène se passe comme au ralenti. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ce que je pensais. Je relevais la tête vers lui, il était tout proche de moi. Quand sa main se plaqua contre mon bas ventre et voulais entreprendre un peu plus, j'eus une réaction totalement immature. Je lui filais un coup de tête.

« Putain ça fait mal ! » M'exclamai-je en me mettant les mains sur le front, Cato ayant laché mon poignet sur le coup.

J'entendis grogner en face de moi. « Mais t'es timbrée ma parole ! Tu vas voir .. »

Je ne pouvais reculer, le lavabo pressait déjà douloureusement sur mes reins. La sensation de se sentir piéger me rappelait mon rêve. Je me sentais tout à coup... non ce n'était pas possible... excitée ? Je secouais la tête à l'évocation de cette idée mais Cato me rappela à la réalité. Il mit les mains sur ma taille, la pressant fortement. Il s'avança d'un air déterminé vers moi et m'embrassa. Pas le baiser dont une jeune fille rêve pour la première fois, non non. Un baiser rude, revêche, colérique. Il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes durant quelques instants avant de me mordre la lèvre. Je poussais un juron vite étouffé par la langue de Cato s'introduisant dans ma cavité buccale. Il mena la danse, un ballet puissant dont je me sentais spectatrice. Je me surpris à lui rendre l'appareil, ses mains enserrant toujours ma taille, j'allais avoir des bleus si ca continuait . Je lui empoignais les cheveux et approfondis le baiser, mon corps semblait savoir e qu'il voulait par rapport à mon esprit confus. Cato grogna et ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses. J'ouvris les yeux de surprise et mon regard croisa le sien. Il était plus que noir, embrumé par le désir Je ne pus retenir un soupir.

Il me souleva alors et déposa sur le lavabo, trouvant sa place entre mes cuisses, ma robe et ses froufrous prenant une place extravagante autour de nous.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demaindai-je entre deux baisers, ma voix plus grave que je ne l'aurais imaginé .

« Je vais te faire enfin prendre ton pied après ta petite soirée avec monsieur-le-fils-du-ministre. Il n'a pas du y aller de main morte non ? «

Je mettais mes deux maisn sur son torse. « Nous ne … on l'a pas fait. Alors oublie ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait me faire si je perdais ma virginité avec un autre. »

Il sonda mon regard un instant, il sembla comprendre la peur qui m'habitait. Le Capitole était bien un endroit truffé de piège, si Pyris s'en apercevait...

« Mais on peut toujours s'amuser... »

Il reprit possession de ma bouche, ses mains caressant mes cuisses puis mon bas ventre. Je me tendis. C'était vraiment comme dans mon rêve, l'arène en moins. Il passa un de ses doigts sous mon boxer, je ne pus retenir un gémissement plus poussé. Ca le motiva encore plus et après avoir joué quelques moments avec mon clitoris, il introduisit directement deux doigts en moi. La sensation était très pertubante : très sérrée, j'avais l'impression que ces ongles allaient m'arracher mon intimité mais il resta un moment sans bouger. J'allais rompre le baiser pour savoir ce qu'il attendait quand il reprit un va-et-vient lent. Je compris lors qu'il attendait que je m'humidifie. Et la sensation était délicieuse, même si en arrière plan, une douleur perçante me transperçait le bas ventre. Mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter mon hésitation. Je sentis ses doigts glissaient de plus en plus facilement et je m'aggripais plus fortement à ces cheveux.

Soudain des éclats de voix semblèrent se rapprocher. Je me détachais brusquement de Cato et l'envoyait à un ou de mètre de moi avant de retomber sur mes talons, chancelante. Je remis rapidement ma robe en place et me retourner vers le miroir. Je remis quelques cheveux en place et fit couler un peu d'eau sur mes main et m'en aspergeait les joues. Les éclats de voix devaient être féminins car nous entimes la porte adjacente s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je soupirais et apeçut Cato qui me regardait dans le miroir.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, Cato ? » Lui demandai-je d'une voix faible, je me sentais encore secouée par les sensations qu'il m'avait fait ressentir.

« Et toi, dis moi ! Je croyais que tu m'aurais repousser mais au final tu sembles bien attiré par moi. J'ai vu les regards que tu me lançais au centre d'entrainement, avoue le toi ou non, tu m'as toujours reluquer, même sans le vouloir. Joli-coeur n'a jamais eu le monopole de la fille de Feu on dirait. »

je me retournais et le fusillais du regard.

« Ne parles pas de lui. » Grondai-je.

« Marrant ça. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de lui comme ça, fallait penser à mieux viser. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me rappeler de ça. De mon erreur, du meutre d'un innoncent.

« Alors Everdeen, on reprend où en était ? Personne ne semble venir. » dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Comment avais-je pu être attiré quelques minutes plus tôt par lui. Je ne comprenais pas mes réactions.

« Non merci, je crois que ça ne se reproduira plus. Pas avec toi en tout cas. »

Il fronça les sourcils alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

« Ah oui j'oubliais. » Je me penchais en avant et entreprenais de descnedre mon boxer à present bien humide. Je le froissais pour qu'il rentre dans mon poing et que personne ne le voit.

Je me relevais et Cato semblait toujours fixait ma robe. Je fis un sourire sadique.

« Alors on est prêt à remettre le couvert à ce que je vois ? » Dit-il en s'approchant de moi. J'anticipais et sortit en lui lançant une remarque sarcastique.

« Oui mais pas avec toi, la brute. »

Je sortais et j'entendis une voix rauque :

« Everdeen ! Ramène- »

Je ne pus retenir une sorte de rire. Peut être l'effet du plaisir me donnait cet état euphorique, pour une fois je l'avais bien cloué sur place mais il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise. J'avancais tenant mon masque d'une main et mon boxer dans l'autre. Je repérais rapidement Pyris qui semblait me chercher aussi. J'arrivais essouflée devant lui et lui mit discrètement mon boxer dans la poche de son pantalon de costume.

Il me regarda et remarqua mes joues rouges. Il mit alors sa main dans sa poche et dut remarquer l'humidité.

Il se pencha vers moi.

« Je vois qu'on essaye des choses sans moi, coquine . Je pense que tu vas aimer cette soirée. »

je frissonais sous son souffle. Il allait me falloir du courage pour supporter toutes ces émotions et toutes ses sensation surtout. Un ami, un seul. Celui connu par presque tous les anciens vainqueurs et tous les habitants du Capitole, j'ai nommé l'alcool.

J'attrapais une coupe de champagne sur un plateau passant à ma disposition. Je l'avalais d'une traite et en pris une deuxième. Ce mélange était beaucoup plus savoureux que l'immonde liquide bruneatre de la veille dans la limousine. J'en avalais une deuxième presque aussi vite que la première. Je mis ma main devant la bouche pour éviter un rot malcontreux. Je reposais ma coupe vide et en prit une troisième dans la main. Pour la siroter en faisant la conversation. Oui je me sentais d'attaque maintenant.

Pyris me tenait fermement par la taille et recommenca la tournée des tables et des convives. A chaque pas, la sensation de chaleur se répandait dans mon corps et mon intimité était toujours himidifié, mes cuisses glissant facilement l'une contre l'autre. Je me surpris à glousser, exactement comme la fois où j'avais tournée dans ma robe de feu avec Ceasar sur le plateau du Capitole. La sensation de tournis était presque identique, mais là les bouffées de chaleur n'avait rien à voir avec le bas de ma robe en feu. Plutôt un autre endroit, légèrement plus haut.

Un gong retentit.

« C'est l'heure d'aller s'attabler, ma chère. Tu vas voir les mets seront enore plus extraordinaires ce soir. »

Il me sourit, cette fois réellment heureux de me faire découvrir son monde. Enfin je le pensais. Je le lui rendis et nous marchions vers une des tables rondes installés, nappe blanches, centre de table gigantesque et fleuri, porcelaine dorée à l'or fin, verre de cristal. Une soirée digne du Capitole. Nous nous attablions et les dix sièges entourant la table me ramèna rapidement à la réalité. Alors que Pyris tirait ma chaise pour que je m'asseye, cato, pile en face de moi, me fixa avec un regard ardent. Je détournais la tête, rougi par l'alcool et la honte. Et la colère.

A ma droite s'assit Pyris, à ma droite se tenait une femme blonde. Une des plus belles créatures que je n'ai jamais vu. Pas une des ses foldingues du Capitole qui ont la peau teinté de rose et des cils à rallonge. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et ramenait d'un côté de sa tête, faisant une jolie boucle sur son épaule. Des yeux bleus océans, une bouche rouge, d'un rouge vermeil. Elle portait une robe noir aux découpes étranges, laissant voir des bouts de sa peau bronzée. Je me retrouvais à fixer bizarrement sa bouche qui se mouvait avec une grâce indéfinissable et ses dents blanches m'hypnotisait. Les lèvres en question s'arrêtent et se trournèrent vers moi en s'étirant en un large sourire. Mes yeux remonèrent alorsvers prunelles azur et mes joues ss'enflammèrent un peu plus. Sa beauté m'hypnotisait, on aurait presque dit que son parfum était pareil au parfum de ces fleurs vénéneuses qui avaient donné des hallucinations durant un des Hunger Games.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Bonsoir Katniss, comment trouves tu la fête ? » Me dit-elle de sa voix de velours.

E reprenais contenance et pris la dernière gorgée de champagne. Je regardais d'un œil vitreux le fond de mon verre et entendit la femme claquait des doigts. Un serveur vient immédiatement pour nous servir un vin assez jauneâtre, une odeur sucrée s'en dégageait.

« Je crois que notre jeune amie a envie de boire plus de boissons sirupeuse. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je hochais la tête et elle prit son vin pour l'entrechoquait avec le mien. Je lui rendis son sourire et une chaleur s'empara à nouveau de moi.

« eh la pochtronne en devenir, mange un bout avant d'entamer ton énième verre ! »

Je me tournais pour voir Haymitch assis non loin, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres . Je regardais alors pour la première fois les gens autour de la table. Haymitch, Presus, Cato, deux jeunes femmes plantureuses assises chacune du côté de Cato, qui semblait être très activée sous la table. Personne ne semblait y faire attention et je dois avouer que cela contrastait avec le style de soirée. Enfin un homme d'a^ge moyen assis à côté de la femme et Effie.

« Quand est-ce que les entrée arrivent ? Je crois qu'ils seraient de bon goût qu'elles arrivent vite pour éponger tout ce vin ! » Dit cette dernière avec la même petite voix agaçante.

Comme pour répondre à nos attentes, les entrées arrivèrent. Des mets excquis, venant de la mère, du crabe, du homard et des gambas. Je me régalais et je sentais le regard perçant de Cato, qui, même qi'il semblait adoré la présence de ces deux jeunes femmes du Capitole, n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de moi. Pyris faisait la conversation à Presus et Haymitch, presus se faisant violence pour ne pas abreuver Haymitch de remarques cinglante tandis que celui ci accumulait les blagues potaches accompagné d'un rire tonitruant.

Je faisais la conversation à la blonde plantureuse à mes côtés, du nom de Monica. Les plats s'enchainèrent, les vins tous plus agréables et doux les uns que les autres. Mon état était bien avancé malgré la dose de nourriture ingurgitée. Je savais encore controlé mes gestes mais ma bouche était devenu un véritable moulin à parole, au revoir inibithion.

« Alors comme ça tu es avec Pyris ici au Capitole ? » e demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête vivement, et la reposais sur ma main, le oude appuyée sur la nappe blanche, entre deux dessert.

« Oui, et il est très gentil avec moi. Enfin on peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix mais c'était le meilleur je pense. Et vous, vous le connaissez comment ? »

elle me sourit. « Une vieille amie disons. Mais je dois dire qu'il a bon goût. Je dois avouer que j'ai été une de vos sponsors durant les jeux. Vous étiez ma _favorite_. »

Elle insista sur ce dernier mot et j'étais subjugué par ses paroles et ses gestes. J'eus un petit hoquet qui eu le don de me faire tourner la tête. Elle rit doucement.

« Messieurs je crois que je vais emmner notre chère amie ici présente au coin retouchage de maquillage. Elle a besoin de se pomener. » Elle me prit par le coude et je la suivis, quelque peut rébuchante, mais d'un air joyeux vers les toilettes des dames.

Rien à voir avec celle des garçons que j'avais visité plus tôt. Spacieuse et agréable, des canapés en cuir rose, des vasques en porcelaine éclatante, des parfums dans des fioles en cristal et des cabinets aux porte peintes en bois, très joliement sculptés. Je m'assis sur un canapé face au miroir et vasque et Monica s'assit à mes côtés. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, elle était si belle, si mystérieuse, si plantureuse.

« Tu sais Katniss, les gens ici ne te voudront pas forcément du bien. Ecoute bien. Aie confiance en Pyris, en moi et en Plutarch. Quoiqu'il arrive. Et surtout, ne sois plus autant sur tes gardes avec Cato, je te promets qu'il ne te révèle pas tout ce qu'il pense sur toi. »

« Plutarch ? C'est qui celui là ? J'ai pas du retenir son nom si je l'ai rencontrée tout à l'heure... »Dis-je, mes idées assez embrouillées. « et Cato... Si il avait pu me tuer il l'aurait fait. Maintenant il veut me rdiculuser et faire de ma vie un enfer. »

elle secoua la tpete, son sourire toujours aussi magnifique. « Je t'assure que non. Fais moi confiance et retient ces trois personnes. Nous sommes dignes de confiance et nous sommes du Capitole. »

Je regardais ses yeux pour y deceler une étincelle de mensonge mais ne vit rien. Mais vu mon état, c'était assez difficile.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et je ne pus me retenir de respirer difficililement.

« Vous.. Tu.. tu es magnifique, presque hypnotique. » Lui dis-je dans un souffle.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu as sur les gens. » Me répondit-elle dans un mumure.

Et je sentis alors ces lèvres vermeilles sur les miennes.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_**  
**

_Bienvenue au jour sacré de la publication (mise à jour de ma crossover également!)_

_Encore merci à ma chère bêta **Estellech **qui me conseille et me donne son avis malgrè des emplois du temps pas faciles!_

_Je tiens à remercier mes chères revieweuses :** RoxanedeBergerac, tentaculegirl67, sueprgirl971, cha9512, Jun O-Ren, Roman2005 et Estellech!**_

_Je pense que je vais devoir revenir à une publication par semaine avec les cours, la salle de sport et des soirées qui n'arrêtent (j'en ai enchainé trois jusqu'à 4h du matin la je suis un peu sur les rotules) sans oublier mon copain et mon lapin! Je vais essayer de pas mal écrire ce week end mais je pense revenir à un rythme plus simple pour moi et comme ça vous ne serez jamais déçu ^^_

_Je vous laisse à ce chapitre et je suis sûre que vous aimerez la suite! (OH OUI)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le baiser fut d'une lenteur si calculée, si maitrisée que je crus me trouver dans un rêve. La pièce tournait furieusement autour de moi, la danse de nos lèvres semblait scellée sans pouvoir se détacher un jour. La douceur dont elle faisait preuve n'était semblable à aucun autre baiser que j'avais déjà expérimenté. Peeta en premier, un baiser dont la seule vraie nature était de se rassurer et de trouver un peu de chaleur humaine dans ces atroces tueries. Puis Pyris, plus brute et plus sauvage, un besoin animal. Enfin Cato, je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui. Le premier vrai baiser qui m'avait fait envie et qui m'avait réellement excité d'un point de vue anatomique. Mais ce baiser là ... Ce baiser là me donnait juste toute la douceur, toute la mièvrerie que l'on appelait amour, cette délicatesse qui m'avait manqué toute ma vie. Ces lèvres suaves se détachèrent des miennes et je me raccrochais à son bras pour éviter d'avoir des hauts le cœur.

« Je crois qu'on va te passer de l'eau sur le visage, ma chérie. »

Elle se leva et je ne pus m'empêcher d'envier sa démarche si sensuelle, si féminine. Je l'enviais pour être si femme, je me sentais encore une simple fille d'un district pauvre, qui aimait la chasse et la nature. Un intrus dans ce monde de frivolité, d'attirance et de physiques sublimes.

Elle m'apporta un gant d'eau froide et me le passa doucement sur le visage. Le contact glacé me fit redescendre, mon crâne commençait à lancer mais ma vision se fit plus claire. Elle me tendit un verre d'eau et je le bus d'une traite. Je laissais échapper un soupir d'aise.

« Je vois que ça te fait du bien. Tu sais j'aurais voulu venir comme favorite mais je sais que tu n'apprécies pas les femmes. » Elle me regardait avec un petit regard nostalgique.

J'essayais de lui rendre un sourire timide, ne pouvant la contredire mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation. Les bienfaits de l'alcool m'empêchant de m'enfuir pour une fois, je regardais droit dans les yeux mon problème.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire ... » Dis-je d'une voix peu assuré.

« Tu n'as rien à dire, Katniss. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu embrasses et je ne suis pas déçue ... » Me dit-elle avec clin d'œil. Je rougis instantanément.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirai à personne. » Je hochais la tête, mes pensées semblaient aux abonnées absentes, mon esprit était totalement vide d'appréhensions, de peurs. Pour une fois, ma méfiance légendaire semblait évanouie. Je comprenais de plus en plus Haymitch et son penchant pour la bouteille.

Comme pour nous rappeler à l'ordre, j'entendis des coups à la porte des toilettes.

« Les filles, nous vous attendons, le président va faire son discours ! » Lança Pyris à travers la porte.

Je me relevais, soudain alerte, mais la tête me tourna. Monica me retint par le coude et m'épongea le visage doucement.

« Voilà tu es magnifique ma belle. Prête pour le grand jeu ? » Je lui lançais un regard perdu.

Elle m'entraina à sa suite et Pyris nous attendait. Il me regarda bizarrement et me prit de force dans ses bras, lançant un regard noir à Monica. Elle sembla s'en amuser et émit un petit rire discret. Nous revenions rapidement à notre table et Cato ainsi qu'Haymitch me fixaient. J'avais peut être vraiment l'air malade. Je m'asseyais et prenait une cuillère du dessert pour avoir quelque chose dans le ventre. Je dévorais le gâteau à la fraise et Monica me lança un regard doux. Je sentis sa main se déposer sur ma cuisse et je cachais mon embarras en buvant une gorgée d'eau cette fois-ci dans le verre translucide.

Un tintement clair nous parvint et je vis alors un homme à la sempiternelle barbe blanche qui nous adressait un regard aigu. Le silence se fit presque aussitôt dans la salle. J'avalais difficilement ma dernière bouchée et reposais ma fourchette à dessert d'une main peu assurée. Pyris me la prit et me serra fort, nos mains liées sur la nappe de lin blanc. J'étais captivé par Snow.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à ce gala de charité. Je suis heureux de présider cette soirée qui s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices. »

Des applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts et le président arbora un sourire, pas un sourire de convenance, heureux de cette soirée ou peut être un sourire ennuyé. Non, plutôt un sourire carnassier. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Je me massais le front en attendant que son discours arrive à la partie nous concernant, Cato et moi. Cette partie arriva bien trop vite à mon goût.

« Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir nos deux gagnants des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre, encore plus forte que la première. Des projecteurs se braquèrent sur nous. Je devais avoir une gueule des plus affligeantes, je décidais de prendre mon masque dans une main et de le plaquer sur mon visage. Je titubais autour de la table m'appuyant sur le dossier des sièges. Haymitch me murmura à mon passage.

« Tiens-toi droite, la poivrote. »

Je grognais une insulte et je reprenais un peu de confiance en moi. J'essayais de marcher d'un pas plus assuré et Cato me soutint par le bras en affichant un grand sourire tout en saluant la foule. J'essayais d'afficher un sourire simple sur mon visage alors que nous montions sur l'estrade. Une marche, puis la deuxième et enfin la dernière. Le pire était passé. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais.

« Bien et maintenant que nos deux vainqueurs sont à mes côtés sur l'estrade, passons à la partie _amusante_ de notre gala de charité ! Pour récolter des fonds qui seront précieux pour construire un nouveau parc pour les enfants du Capitole près du centre de chirurgie esthétique ! «

Des soupires et des exclamations excités me parvinrent. Vraiment ? _Vraiment_ ? Je trouvais cela d'un ridicule affligeant mais il semblait qu'il fallait le prendre au dixième degré.

« Mais pour récolter ces fonds nous comptons sur vous et notre vente de charité de ce soir, assez spéciale ! » Dit il avec un clin d'œil pas du tout engageant.

Je regardais Cato et il me fit un sourire conspirateur. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

« Et oui, mesdames et messieurs. Nos deux magnifiques vainqueurs vous offriront leurs services pour les prochaines 24 heures à partir de minuit ! Alors nous attendons vos enchères et ne lésinez pas, ces deux là en valent la peine ! »

Je lançais un regard meurtrier à Pyris. Il me fit un petit sourire rassurant. Il devait être au courant mais ne voulait pas me faire stresser inutilement, il avait pleinement les ressources pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Je soupirais de soulagement.

Les enchères débutèrent alors. Des femmes hystériques, et de tout âge, se battaient comme des lionnes pour avoir les faveurs de Cato, dont celles qui l'accompagnaient. Monsieur fanfaronna sur la scène, prenant des poses suggestives. Pour ma part, je restais bien plantée à ma place, la main sur la hanche et l'autre tenant mon masque le plus droit possible. Les hommes faisaient des offres de plus en plus astronomiques pour ma compagnie. La tête commençait à me tourner et Pyris continuait de surenchérir calmement. Les juges commencèrent à voir les offres diminuaient et quand ils furent prêt à abattre le marteau marquant la décision, Monica se leva et de sa voix douce comme un ange s'écria :

« J'offre ma demeure de chasse pour ces deux tributs. »

Tout le monde resta sous le choc. Elle offrait ... Une maison ?

Les juges se regardèrent incrédules et se retournèrent vers Snow. Il souleva un sourcil, pas habitué à être surpris, on dirait.

« Mademoiselle Adalbaud, êtes vous sûre de l'enchère mise en jeu ? Nous connaissons tous votre famille mais cette enchère dépasse toutes celles proposées ce soir et de loin. »

Elle fit un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret à l'assemblée et déclara de sa voix chantante :

« Nous avons déjà trop de demeures. Je serais plus qu'heureuse de les offrir au Capitole. »

Cato semblait soucieux et moi je commençais à me demander à quoi tout ceci rimait. Je lançais un coup d'œil à Pyris et dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme. Snow donna un léger hochement dans la direction des Juges et le coup de marteau retentit dans une salle encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« La compagnie des deux vainqueurs des soixante-quatorze Hunger Games est attribuée à mademoiselle Monica Adalbaud ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent encore alors qu'on nous poussait discrètement de la scène. Je marchais comme si mes pieds étaient faits de coton. Je pensais que cette soirée avait été beaucoup trop riche en émotion et je n'en voyais pas le bout. Monica nous attendait les bras ouvert.

« Maintenant, il va être temps de me suivre ! Je n'ai pas cédé une de mes demeures pour rien. » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur en sa présence, elle me calmait instantanément. Pyris apparut à ses côtés, les yeux furibonds et commença à lui lancer des paroles sur un ton véhément et surtout assez faible pour que seuls nous quatre puissions l'entendre.

« Tu joues à quoi Monica ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester en dehors de tout ça. »

« Oh arrêtes de faire le rabat joie, je vais te prouver que j'avais raison et puis c'est tout. »

« Tu es une tête de mule, bon dieu. Arrête de faire des plans foireux et pour une fois écoute-nous. Ca ne durera que vingt quatre heures, après Katniss reviendra avec moi. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « On verra ça. »

« Oh mais c'est tout vu ! » Dit-il plus hargneusement.

Cato se pencha à mon oreille. « On dirait que derrière n'amajestueusetager... S'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Tu es toujours sans culotte, chérie ? »

Je lui envoyais un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et il laissa échapper un juron sous la douleur. Monica et Pyris se retournèrent vers nous. Ce dernier me prit par le bras et m'entraina à l'écart. Monica lui lança de revenir dans cinq minutes, une limousine nous attendait.

Il s'arrêta dans une alcôve du hall principal derrière une majestueuse plante verte.

« Ecoute Katniss il ne t'arrivera rien. Par contre, je veux que tu me promettes une chose. »

Je hochais la tête, je devais avoir l'air d'une abrutie finie mais mon cerveau avait clairement décidé de faire grève. Ce monde du Capitole était beaucoup plus bizarre qu'il n'y paraissait et j'avais l'impression d'être devenue un autre personne en à peine trois heures.

« Bien. Je veux être sûr que tu ne feras rien avec Cato. Enfin, rien ... Je veux juste que tu me gardes ta virginité, je n'ai même pas pu profiter de toi ce soir. »

« Par ... Pardon ? » je restais choquée par sa demande. Il voulait juste le trophée, peu importe la course. Si je passais entre les mains de Cato, il s'en fichait. Je fus légèrement piquée au vif.

« Je pense que tu as compris. »

« Oui j'ai très bien compris mais si je peux faire ce que je veux avec Cato, pourquoi pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Ca n'a pas l'air de te- »

Je fus alors plaquée contre le mur et mes iris rencontrèrent celle de mon favori, totalement noircies. Il captura mes lèvres avec le même empressement qu'hier soir. Je lui rendis, sans avoir les mains sur son cou. Je ressentais la façon dont il tenait à moi. Une façon contradictoire, perverse sur les bords, une façon malsaine même. Mais allais-je être difficile sur les rapports humains ? Je n'étais pas vraiment spécialiste et les gens essayaient toujours de m'utiliser à mon avantage. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Etait ce un crime ?

Il approfondit le baiser et je le laissais faire. Nos souffles devinrent plus courts et le mur derrière moi me faisait mal à force d'être plaquée contre. Il poussait de légers grognements, il semblait bien plus excité que moi, j'étais surtout fatiguée de cette soirée. Il quitta mes lèvres et s'attaqua à mon cou. Une sensation de succion et une douleur vive me fit pousser une exclamation de douleur. Il mit sa main sur ma bouche et se remit face à moi.

« Pour que tu n'oublies pas que tu m'appartiens. » Il avait dit ça sur un ton si autoritaire et sans appel qu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux et je sursautais à son contact. Il sembla surpris.

« Tu sais Katniss je ne te veux pas de mal, mais si tu savais … Depuis le début des Jeux, je te regarde et je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me vole ce qui m'appartient et auquel je tiens le plus. Katniss- »

« Ah c'est là que vous vous cachez ! Allez lâche la Pyris ! C'est mon tour de profiter de nos grands gagnants ! » Monica me tira par le bras pour me mettre à ces côtés. J'avais la vilaine impression d'être une poupée de chiffon. Cato lança un regard suffisant à Pyris et ils se jaugèrent de long instants.

Monica frappa dans ses mains et nous pressa pour ne pas être en retard. Mon dieu, une autre Effie, le virus se propageait. Pyris plaqua ses lèvres brièvement mais de manière possessive sur les miennes et me laissa partir à regret.

« On reprendra notre conversation demain, Katniss. Sois prudente. »

« Toi aussi. » fut la seule chose que j'arrivais à répondre avant de me faire projeter dans une limousine avec Cato.

La voiture démarra en trombe et Monica nous regarda tour à tour avec un regard complice. Cato ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait non plus mais j'avais appris à me méfier de lui dans l'arène. C'était un stratège né.

« Où allons-nous ? » Réussis-je à articuler, seuls trois mots qui sortaient du chaos qui emplissait ma tête à ce moment précis.

« Dans un endroit délicieux. Dans une de mes propriétés se tient une fête plus que privée. Nous allons la rejoindre. Et elle continuera durant vingt-quatre heures. Vous allez adorer. »

Pour l'instant, tout ce que voulait faire mon corps s'était s'allonger et se reposer.

« Pourrons-nous dormir avant ? »

« Pas besoin ma chérie » Dit-elle en sortant deux petites pilules roses. « Cela vous mettra d'aplomb pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Vous dormirez plus tard. Pas d'effets secondaires, ça a été mis au point ici dans les laboratoires du Capitole. Ils peuvent faire des merveilles quand ils veulent ... »

Je ne relevais pas la pique faite à sa propre ville, personne pour nous entendre de toute façon. Je restais néanmoins perplexe devant les pilules.

« Pourquoi deux ? Tu comptes dormir ? »

Elle rit. « Je ne fais que vous déposer, je compte bien vous laisser vingt-quatre juste tous les deux, mes chéris. »

Et sur ce, son rire voluptueux s'enfonça dans la nuit alors que la voiture fonçait et que les lumières de la ville se faisaient plus rares. Nous nous enfoncions dans une sorte de forêt et je pouvais apercevoir la lune. Et je me demandais bien ce qui allait se passer durant les heures à suivre.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;)_


	11. Note

**Note auteur**

**Bonjour à toutes !**

Je vous fais une note rapide pour expliquer comment va se passer le prochain mois pour mes publications.

**Samedi 22 sept** : Publication de 'Une autre fin' et 'Et si la magie existait ?'

Après je ne publierais pas durant 3 samedis de suite car deux semaines de cours intensifs et dix jours de terrains dans les montagnes. Je compte reprendre mon avance même sans internet durant ce temps la. J'avoue avoir été débordée et surtout une petite panne d'inspiration.

Cependant mi octobre, je reviendrais avec :

**Une autre fin** _tous les samedis_

**Et si la magie existait ?** _tous les 15 jours_ car je ferais des chapitres dépassant les 8,000 mots (comme nous sommes dans l'arène je compte beaucoup décrire et faire durer le plaisir)

**A faraway place** (Suite de Once upon a time) qui arrivera sur vos écrans

Et la suite de ma fiction en pause **Une destinée extraterrestre** (pour laquelle je pèche à trouver une bêta si quelqu'un m'entend !)

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos mises en follow/favoris, vos MP et toutes les auteurs de la maison de fou !

_Et on se revoit très bientôt =D_


	12. Chapter 11

**Je vais faire court comme je vous ai déjà explique dans ma note précédente !**

**Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews et mise en alerte/fav !**

**J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et l'envie d'écrire est moins présente je l'avoue. Je fais un break de trois semaines (même si j'ai encore un peu d'avance ) ais je vous promets qui j'irais au bout :) Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps pour mettre en page mes idées!**

**Allez je vous laisse avec notre Mystérieuse Monica et une tournure de soirée inattendue!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Des arbres. Encore des arbres. Nous roulions à une vitesse hallucinante et je commençais à gigoter dans ma rob, dont le haut était trop serré. Je regardais dehors, la pâleur de la lune passait à travers les branches qui se succédaient dans une danse infernale. Monica me fixait, je le sentais. Les poils de ma nuque se hérissaient.

« Tu pourras te changer au Manoir, Katniss. Une robe plus légère ... » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne comprenais pas ses intentions. Alors que je reposais mon regard sur elle et que je m'apprêtais à répondre, Cato me devança. Ca devenait une habitude pour lui.

« Je crois que notre chère et prude Katniss enfilera une combinaison de plongeur et se cachera comme une petite souris dans son trou. »

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

« On t'a demandé de l'ouvrir toi ? »

« Oh oui. Il faut que je parle en ton nom. Avec ton air revêche, tu feras fuir tous ceux qui voudront t'adresser la parole. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es vraiment trop con ! » Je serrais le poing et j'étais prête à l'envoyer valdinguer vers son visage et son air suffisant.

Monica leva les mains pour calmer le jeu.

« On se calme les tourtereaux. »

« QUOI ?! »

Cato émit un son entre le grognement et le soupir. Je le regardais avec un air hautain. Il sembla s'en énerver encore plus.

« Eh alors Cato, on ne sait plus ouvrir sa grande bouche ? »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Ses dents blanches contrastaient avec ses lèvres pulpeuses d'un rose qui virait presque au pourpre. Je restais captivée par le mouvement de sa bouche, des lèvres qui m'avaient caressé le visage et le cou tout à l'heure. Je me demandais jusqu'à quel point elles étaient douées. Attendez … Le mouvement de sa bouche ? Je reprenais contenance et regardais les deux personnes présentes dans la limousine.

« On se focalise sur moi … Coquine va. » Me lança Cato en s'adossant sur la banquette, se mettant encore plus à son aise si c'était possible. Ce garçon était l'insouciance et la désinvolture incarnée. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« L'alcool me monte à la tête, j'ai le droit de ne pas écouter toutes tes inepties. » je soupirais d'exaspération.

Une lumière au loin, non-naturelle, attira mon œil. La forêt était éclairée au loin. Cinq kilomètres au bas mot. Une lumière blanche éclatante, un écrin lumineux dans un velours noir et sombre que représentait la forêt. Je pensais à y faire une escapade. Monica nous avait bien dit qu'elle ne resterait pas avec nous, Cato irait surement assouvir tous ces désirs pervers et je pourrai aller me promener dans cette maison de fortune. Un arc et mon bonheur serait complet. Une voix me ramena sur terre.

« Katniss, tu nous écoutes ? »

« Je crois que Mademoiselle est plus absorbé par le paysage qu'elle regarde. » Sortit Cato. Mais pour une fois, je ne sentais pas une once de moquerie. Assez surprenant.

Je leur donnais enfin mon attention complète. Monica afficha un sourire satisfait et jeta une œillade complice à Cato. Qu'avais-je donc raté ? Je gigotais encore sur mon siège, j'avais hâte d'être débarrassée de cet accoutrement et de me sentir enfin respirer.

« Je disais donc, nous allons arriver dans quelques minutes. Je repartirai avec cette limousine. Des serviteurs seront présent pour prendre soin de la fête, vous présenteront vos chambres respectives si vous voulez de l'intimité mais vous pourrez vous promener à votre guise dans le manoir. Plein de surprises vous attendent. Et le terrain autour est magnifique et avec ce temps, vous pourrez en profiter pleinement. »

Je hochais la tête pour intégrer toutes les informations, Cato me ferait tourner en bourrique si je lui posais des questions, j'en étais certaine. Bonne nouvelle de la soirée, sortir dehors n'était pas interdit, je pourrai donc m'éclipser. Passer vingt quatre heures au grand air me permettrait d'être pour une fois totalement seule (et c'était quelque chose qui me manquait ces derniers temps) et je pourrai échapper à cette fête qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Le seul problème était d'échapper aux griffes de Cato. Il pouvait être collant comme la glue, j'aurais du abréger ses souffrances. Mais j'avais eu pitié, ça me mènerait à ma fin. Et son comportement envers moi ... Je ne comprenais décidément rien à cette vie. Les jeux étaient plus clairs, tuer ou être tué, sauver ceux qui nous aident puis penser à soi. Un égoïsme monstrueux mais impératif pour notre survie.

« Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir ... » Dit Cato d'un ton suave.

« Tes petites copines ne vont pas trop être déçues de ne pas t'avoir dans leurs lits ce soir ? » Répondis-je d'un ton abrupt. Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Houhou, Mademoiselle Everdeen la farouche nous fait sa jalouse. » Je grognais mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. La limousine s'arrêta en douceur devant un manoir imposant en vieilles pierres. De lourdes et grandes branches de lierre montaient aux murs et donnaient un air encore plus ancien à la maison. Beaucoup de voitures de luxe étaient garées et des projecteurs éclatants nous aidaient à voir la façade. Je restais éblouie par tant de moyens et surtout dans un lieu aussi insolite que la forêt.

On nous ouvrit la porte et je sortis en première pour humer l'air frais. Je me mettais sur le côté pour laisser la place à Cato. Il sortit et remit la tête dans la limousine, échangeant quelques mots avec Monica. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas, mes yeux étaient émerveillés par la masse sombre et imposante qui s'étendait devant moi. De grands cyprès, une densité impressionnante, des feuilles qui épousaient les cimes, qui avalaient presque le ciel. La lune, pleine et ronde, nuancée de blanc et de gris, veillait sur moi comme dans ma forêt du District Douze et durant les Hunger Games. Ma protectrice invisible et bienveillante.

J'entendis une portière se claquer, des roues qui crissaient sur le sol et une voiture qui s'éloignait. Je me retournais pour voir la limousine s'éloigner, moi et Cato laissés en plan sur le parvis. Deux jeunes filles, habillées en bonnes, nous attendaient, le regard baissé, attendant nos instructions. Je lançais à regard à Cato, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi.

« Euh ... Pourrions nous nous changer quelque part ? » Articulais-je, pas vraiment sûre de la tournure à employer.

Une des filles releva la tête et nous fit un sign. Elles se retournèrent et je leur emboitais le pas. Cato nous suivit. Nous entrâmes alors dans la quatrième dimension. Nous passions de lourdes portes en bois affligées de grandes barres de métal anciennes. L'intérieur, qui au premier abord de la maison, nous aurait paru vieux et délabré, était tout l'inverse. Un parquet ciré aux couleurs auburn et miel, des murs de la même couleur avec de larges toiles accrochées. Des tapisseries aux allures flamboyantes et des couloirs éclairés par des centaines de bougies. Je décidais de porter une attention plus particulière aux tableaux m'entourant et la pénombre cacha de son voile obscur les rougeurs qui me montaient aux joues. La plupart de ses toiles, croquis, essais ou aquarelles accrochées au mur représentaient des femmes nues, des scènes plus qu'érotiques ou des positions qui le firent tourner légèrement la tête pour comprendre la logique de ces mouvements. Je connaissais les termes exacts de ces œuvres car Peeta m'avait enseigné quelques rudiments élémentaires de l'art avant de mourir tragiquement. J'essayais de plus y penser, à quoi bon ressasser le passé ? Le fait d'être dans un monde totalement inconnu m'aidait à oublier. A faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Comme si Peeta faisait toujours des pains chaud succulents dans sa boulangerie du district Douze, qu'il allait toujours à l'école entouré de sa bande d'amis, qu'il était toujours aussi souriant et soucieux des autres. Je savais que beaucoup plus de monde le regretterait alors que moi… C'était quelqu'un de bien meilleur, pas parce qu'il venait de la ville, mais parce qu'il se souciait des autres sans contrepartie aucune.

« Voici votre chambre, mademoiselle. »

La petite voix fluette me tira de mes pensées lugubres et je décidais de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je comptais franchir le pas de la porte quand la main puissante de Cato me retint.

« Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? » me dit-il avec son regard de braise.

Je haussais un sourcil et baissais les yeux vers la paume ouverte de son autre main. Les deux pilules roses de tout à l'heure.

« Si tu veux profiter de ces vingt quatre heures et être en pleine possession de tes moyens, je te conseille de la prendre. »

J'hésitais. La gueule de bois ne m'aiderait pas pour aller dans la forêt et elle handicaperait pour utiliser mes sens. De plus, je préférais être moi-même et ne pas m'endormir n'importe où, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans cette maison. Je prenais la pilule et l'avalais d'un trait avec ma salive. Cato me fit un sourire énigmatique avant de prendre la sienne.

« On se rejoint dans 10 minutes ici, Everdeen. On va voir ce que recèle cette maison, après je te laisserai peut être tranquille. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Soit je devais avouer que j'étais curieuse. Et au moins, Cato pourrait m'éviter des ennuis, il ne serait pas assez ignoble pour me laisser me faire violer ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin, j'espérais. Je comptais faire un tour rapide avec lui avant de m'éclipser pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et je serai enfin seule.

« Ok ça me va. Dix minutes devant ma porte. Sois ponctuel. »

« Comme toujours, chérie. Mais on n'abrège pas le plaisir comme ça. »

Je lui claquais la porte au nez, trop éreintée pour une réplique cinglante. La pilule ne faisait pas encore effet, j'espérais qu'elle me requinquerait assez vite.

J'observais le mobilier autour de moi. Dans le même esprit ancien de la maison, des meubles en bois patiné, un lit à baldaquin aux étoles rouges et framboise, de la soie, du velours. Je me posais sur le lit et vis une petite commode près du lit. Curieuse, je l'ouvrais. Je refermais aussitôt le tiroir, mon visage totalement cramoisi et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? » Dis-je à voix haute, personne ne pouvant m'entendre. Avoir ce genre d'accessoires dans sa commode me semblait non seulement indécent mais totalement incongru. Je ne savais à quoi la moitié de ces choses servaient et je comptais bien ne jamais le savoir. Je découvrais à peine mon corps, enfin beaucoup plus depuis ces dernières 48 heures, et j'étais encore vierge. J'avais l'impression d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, comme dirait Effie à propos de mes manières laissant à désirer. Je décidais de me changer rapidement pour être libre le plus tôt possible.

J'enlevais ma robe non sans difficulté et la fis tomber au sol. Je l'enjambais sans ménagement et me dirigea vers une penderie. Je cherchais des habits confortables et remarquais que tous les habits à ma disposition étaient d'une longueur affolement courtes. Je décidais de prendre les plus simples et les plus agréables de toutes : une paire de chaussures plates noires que j'accrochais avec un ruban de soie à mes chevilles. Je pourrais courir sans problème et elles ne risquaient pas de me faire des ampoules. La plupart des robes étaient tellement voyantes et provocantes que j'optais pour une grise anthracite à manches mi-longues et au décoté rond. Cette partie était convaincante mais la robe se serrait au niveau des hanches pour laisser place à une mini jupe qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. De toute façon, personne ne me verrait courir. J'enfilais le tout, attachais mes cheveux en tresse et me passa définitivement un coup d'eau sur le visage pour enlever mon maquillage. Des traces vétustes du travail de Cinna perduraient, laissant toujours du noir sur mes cils et une bouche rosée. Foutu maquillage. Je regardais la pendule sur la commode, il était plus que temps d'y aller. J'ouvris la porte en grand et trouvais Cato sur le pas de ma porte.

« On devient coquette, Everdeen ? J'ai failli attendre. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver le bon goût de t'étouffer pendant que tu restais planté la ? » Lui répondis-je hargneuse.

« Tout doux, je vois que je n'ai pas réussi à détendre la pouliche que tu es ce soir. Mais je compte bien y arriver ... Vingt quatre heures n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'approcha de moi et me mit une main dans le dos. Je le regardais d'un œil méfiant, mais mon bas ventre semblait beaucoup plus enclin à suivre cette conversation.

« La ferme. » Dis-je d'une voix légèrement ébranlée que j'essayais de cacher avec mon regard gris qui virait au noir. Sous le coup de la colère ? Cato ne semblait pas se laisser duper.

« J'aime quand elles sont farouches. » Je le laissais divaguer sur ses fantasmes inavoués et commençais à m'enfoncer dans le couloir.

« Attends-moi. Tu as vraiment besoin de savoir rire, c'est fou la façon dont tu te braques. »

Je me retins de le frapper. « Si tu es assez idiot pour oublier l'arène soit. Mais moi je n'ai pas eu une vie dorée et les honneurs avant d'être moissonnée. J'ai du me battre toute ma vie. Alors désolée si monsieur ne me trouve pas drôle. »

J'avais eu ton plus cassant que je ne pensais. Cato sembla s'énerver et me plaqua brutalement contre le mur en bois. Mon dos me fit comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas ces mauvais traitements dans un craquement sinistre.

« Lâche moi tout de suite. » dis je dans un souffle. L'air semblait avoir quitté mes poumons.

« Arrête de te croire meilleure que les autres et plus intelligente. Tu ne sais rien de moi alors ton rôle de garce hautaine, tu te le fourres où je pense. »

Je lui lançais un regard choqué. Moi une garce ? C'est ce qu'il pensait de moi ? C'était la meilleure !

« Alors quand tu lâcheras ton rôle de brute nonchalante et de véritable accro au sexe, on verra. »

« Tu es frustrée que je n'ai pas recommencé mon petit numéro de tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? »

Je poussais un râle d'exaspération encore une fois. Il avait relâché la pression et je le repoussais vivement. Cette fois ma tête ne tourna pas, la pilule devait commencer à faire effet, je me sentais de nouveau en forme.

« On va se promener alors ? Et rapidement. Et en silence. » Lançais-je avant de m'enfoncer dans le couloir aux allures fantasmagoriques avec toutes ces bougies. Cato me suivit sans un bruit, nous n'avions pas envie de recommencer à nous disputer, à quoi bon, nous n'avions pas les mêmes idées et les mêmes vécus. Je sentais son regard perçant sur ma personne alors que nous nous faufilions à travers cette maison qui me donnait la chair de poule. Des bruits indéfinissables nous parvenaient et je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort alors que l'enveloppe aux odeurs boisées nous enveloppait de ses doigts ténébreux au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans ces entrailles.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_


	13. Chapter 12

_Me revoila chers lecteurs et chères lectrices! Après maintes péripéties, dont mon cher macbook qui lache et beaucoup de travail, je trouve le temps de publier. Tous les samedis pour cette fiction sans interruption inopiné je l'espère ! Je me remets à la suite de 'Once upon a time' pour la traduction et mes deux autres histoires originales également, espérons sans un rythme de publication trop éparse huhu_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent et me review et ma chère bêta Estellech!_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je crois que j'en ai pas mal de mon côté à rattraper ;)_

_Bon dimanche!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

La chaleur des bougies, la cire brulante coulant le long des bâtons blanchâtres, la lumière tremblotante alors que nos pas feutrés s'enchainaient dans le couloir. Cato se rapprocha de moi et je devais avouer que ça me rassurait. Cette vieille bicoque me donnait la chair de poule. Nous descendîmes un escalier en colimaçon accompagné des craquements du bois ancien. Nous arrivâmes alors au rez de chaussée de l'autre côté de la maison, et captions des bruits de coupes qui s'entrechoquaient et une musique feutrée. J'avançais à pas timides et le salon principal s'ouvrit à nous.

Des oiseaux de nuit, des femmes et des hommes aux allures de créatures fantastiques, des plumes, des étoffes riches et des masques remplis de joyaux étincelants. Et beaucoup, beaucoup de peau dénudée. Des corps dans des poses langoureuses sur des canapés et chauffeuses, un être aux allures de rêve jouait du violon dans un coin de la pièce, son corps recouverts de paillettes à des endroits stratégiques. Un homme au torse totalement doré d'une huile rutilante s'approcha de moi et posa son index sur le bout de ma tresse. Il joua un moment avec et j'étais pétrifiée, complètement immobile. L'instant semblait magique jusqu'à qu'il me tire férocement les cheveux. Sous la force du choc, je m'écroulais à terre et il me traina jusqu'au canapé à deux mètres à peine.

« Mais vous êtes fou ? Lâchez-moi ! » Hurlai-je.

« La ferme, salope. On sait tous ce que des filles comme toi font ici. »

La scène se passa en quelques secondes. La poigne me tenant les cheveux s'évapora soudain et des cris effrayés s'élevèrent. Je voyais le pantalon noir ajusté et les chaussures en cuir de Cato se postaient à mes côtés. Il me prit par la taille et me remit sur mes pieds en un rien de temps. L'homme qui m'avait agressée était affalé sur le canapé, le cuir se tintant de sang. Je tremblais comme une feuille, les individus autour de nous semblaient figés dans des positions ridicules, tous regardaient Cato avec des yeux terrifiés, devant cette démonstration de force impressionnante. Il irradiait une aura tellement effrayante que je ne savais pas de quoi j'avais le plus peur dans cette pièce.

« Tu la retouches, je te tue. » Il accentua le dernier mot, il parla d'une voix si blanche et froide que ces six petits mots sonnaient comme la plus grande des menaces. Même durant les Hunger Games, je le trouvais moins féroce.

Il me tenait toujours la taille fermement et commençait à me faire mal. Des fourmis me chatouillaient la taille. Il m'emmena avec entrain hors de la pièce et je choppais au passage une coupe de champagne que j'avalais par petites gorgées. Je trébuchais légèrement, du champagne se renversant sur ma robe et je sentais que j'allais bientôt rejoindre le sol comme il y a quelques minutes. Cato ouvrit rageusement la grande porte vitrée de l'autre côté du couloir, la démontant presque et me poussa dehors. Je lâchais par surprise la coupe qui s'éclata en d'innombrables petits morceaux, certains m'écorchant le bas des jambes et le haut du pied. Je m'écartais vivement et lançais un regard noir à Cato.

« Non mais tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues putain ? » Je me baissais, essuyais avec mes mains le sang qui coulait mais j'arrivais juste à l'étaler un peu plus. Je continuais mes petits mouvements frénétiques, m'énervant, les larmes menaçant de me monter aux yeux. Mon regard se posa sur les jambes de Cato devant moi. Ses chaussures en cuir lisse, légèrement pointues dans un noir très profond. Son pantalon était très ajusté, presque serré en bas mettant en avant ses jambes musclées. J'essayais d'éviter de laisser mes pensées aller sur ce chemin et me relevait. Il me fixait d'un air mi-perdu mi-énervé. J'attendis quelques secondes mais monsieur ne se décidait toujours pas.

« Eh oh ! Je suis là ! Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement ? »

Il sembla se réveiller d'un coup et me fixa méchamment. Je reculais instinctivement d'un pas.

« Tu déconnes la Katniss ? Tu as vu ce qui c'est passé ? Tu te regardes ? » Dit il en me montrant d'un geste de la main.

« PARDON ? » Je fis le même geste avec mes deux mains, me montrant de haut en bas. « Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ? »

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Si je n'avais pas été la Katniss, tu te serais faite violer, tu comprends ? Tu veux toujours jouer à la plus forte, toujours être seule, mais bon sang descend de ton putain de piédestal ! »

Les larmes commençaient vraiment à me submerger et je baissais rageusement ma robe.

« Et toi, pour qui tu te prends ? Je m'en serais sortie toute seule ! MERCI monsieur Cato ! On devrait ériger une statue à ta gloire ! Putain mais je t'ai rien demandé ! Et surtout, tu te prends pour qui pour me pousser de la sorte ? » J'essuyais une larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

Il avança vers moi mais je reculais encore plus. Je tournais la tête pour voir la grande forêt qui s'étendait derrière moi, sombre et magnifique. Une envie irrépressible montait en moi, la sensation de vouloir s'enfuir, de courir le plus loin possible de toutes ces personnes, être seule pour réfléchir à tous ces évènements qui rendaient ma tête si douloureuse que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

« Si toi tu te sens bien ici et dans ton élément, dans ta richesse et ta luxure, c'est très bien Cato. Je le fais car je n'ai plus de chez moi. J'ai tué celui qui m'a protégé et qui m'aimé depuis mes cinq ans ! Je l'ai TUE ! Je suis une paria et je viens du district le plus pauvre de Panem. Je me suis mis dans une merde pas possible pour toi, car j'ai eu un élan de pitié. Et maintenant je dois me coltiner un mec, directement lié au gouvernement, autant dire que Snow dort tous les soirs avec moi. Un faux pas et ils tuent tout ceux qui ont un jour cru en moi ou qui m'ont aimé. Je ne suis pas sans cœur comme toi, alors regarde toi dans un putain de miroir avant de parler ! Je te hais Cato, je te hais ! »

J'enchainais les coups d'œil rapides entre Cato et la forêt. Mes pieds semblaient ne plus me répondre et commençaient à s'éloigner de plus de plus vers la forêt. Cato sembla comprendre mes intentions.

« N'y pense même pas, Everdeen. » Commença-t-il sur un ton menaçant. « Tu vas arrêter de te carapater à chaque fois qu'on s'explique. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Je tressaillis. Je me demandais bien de quoi on pourrait parler, j'avais tellement de ressentiment envers lui, envers moi, envers les Jeux. Sa présence me faisait me remémorer les pénibles instants qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'accumuler depuis les deux derniers mois. Ma respiration devenait saccadée, une crise d'angoisse m'enveloppait. Je n'arrivais plus à avoir les idées claires, l'adrénaline se frayait un chemin dans mes veines, mon ouïe s'affutait, mes yeux semblaient s'être fait à l'obscurité à une vitesse déconcertante. Encore quelques pas. Je sentais sous mes fines ballerines la lisière de la forêt, le sol humidifié et les brindilles craquaient sous mes pieds. Cato plissa les yeux.

« Everdeen ... Tu restes ici avec moi dans cette maison de taré, je te protégerai mais on va parler. Ton comportement de gamine, c'est assez. »

« Et si je refuse ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me faire de force ce qu(il c'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

Il sembla surpris mais son sourire devint prédateur.

« Je ne crois pas que je t'ai forcée la main tout à l'heure … Tes gémissements m'encourageaient grandement. »

J'espérais qu'il ne me voyait pas rougir. Je soupirais lourdement pour cacher ma gêne. Mon corps semblait se souvenir de ce petit aparté et ma conviction s'égrenait de minute en minute. Je ne pouvais pas choisir ce moyen pour combler mes peurs, ce n'était pas bien. En même temps, je crois que ma vertu en avait pris en coup depuis quelques jours.

« Je suis désolée ... »

Et je me retournais et courrait comme une furie dans la forêt. Mes pas étaient légers et véloces, je volais littéralement à travers les arbres, je ne pensais qu'aux cinq mètres devant moi, je slalomais avec agilité, j'évitais les racines d'arbres, j'humais l'air frais et l'odeur d'humus qui m'entouraient. Les pas lourds et peu discrets de Cato me suivirent quelques temps et je l'entendis jurer à une dizaine de mètres de moi.

« KATNISS ! MES CHAUSSURES ! »

J'entendis qu'ils les enlevaient et un son sourd qui indiquait que monsieur s'était étalé par terre. Je souriais dans la pénombre bienveillante que la nature m'offrait. Je continuais de courir pendant quelques minutes. Le bruit d'une chouette me fit soulever la tête pour déceler l'endroit où se cachait l'animal. J'aurais du regarder devant moi plutôt car je me pris les pieds dans une racine et m'étalait de tout mon long par terre. Je poussais un cri rageur, avalant au passage des feuilles et de la mousse. Je me levais sur les coudes et crachotait, des larmes de colères coulant sur mes joues. Je prenais ma tête entre les mains.

Qu'avais-je donc fait ce soir ? Qu'avais-je donc fait en restant au Capitole ? Je vivais maintenant avec quelqu'un dont les intentions envers moi étaient plus que brumeuses, un co-vainqueur qui avait essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois, dont j'avais eu pitié je ne sais même pas pourquoi et surtout avec qui j'avais partagé le moment le plus intime de toute ma vie. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Est-ce juste à cause du rêve érotique de ce matin ? Je me demandais ce que mon corps voulait et surtout si mon esprit et mon cœur suivraient. Je ne pouvais décemment pas considérer Cato comme un choix, que penseraient les autres, ceux de mon district ? Ceux du Capitole ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard. J'essuyais mes larmes et je repensais aux deux pimbêches qui accompagnaient Cato plus tôt dans la soirée. Je me demandais s'il avait fait la même chose qu'avec moi ou plus même. Il était beau il fallait l'avouer.

Il me rappelait un peu Peeta mais son corps m'inspirait des choses peu avouables. Mes pensées devinrent plus dépravées et je décidais de me relever avec un peu de mal, il faut l'avouer. J'époussetais les brindilles et feuilles sur ma robe qui était remonté au niveau de mes hanches, comme un grand tee-shirt. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux et montrait mon visage à la lune qui perçait à travers les fourrages. J'mis un gémissement de soulagement, une sorte de son guttural qui me permettait de faire sortir la tension accumulée.

Un clapotis familier me tira de mes pensées. Je posais mes yeux gris cendrés sur une grande étendue d'eau à quelques mètres de moi, cachés dans un écrin de conifères majestueux. J'avançais à pas prudent, toujours aussi discrète, et atteignis la limite de l'eau. Je me plaçais entre deux grandes masses de roseaux, des croassements de grenouilles me parvenaient et je me focalisais dessus. Inspirer. Expirer. Un sourire sincère se plaqua sur mon visage et mes traits se détendirent. Je rouvris alors les yeux, un danger imminent.

Je tournais sur moi même, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement. Un caillou s'abattit dans l'eau et je me retournais vivement. Une grenouille passa rapidement et les rides sur l'eau s'estompaient.

« Qu'est-ce-» Avant que j'ai fini ma phrase à voix basse que je fus soulevée dans les airs et propulsée dans le lac.

Mon corps rentra en contact avec la masse d'eau froide et je m'enfonçais quelques instants avant de prendre conscience que le manque d'oxygène se faisait sentir. Je bougeais frénétiquement les bras et les jambes, la tête à l'envers et me dirigeait vers la lueur de la lune qui éclairait les premiers mètres du lac. Je ressortais la tête balançant ma tresse en arrière pour mieux voir. Des mèches me collaient au visage et en secouant les chevilles, les longs lacets de soie se défirent et mes ballerines s'enfoncèrent au fond du lac. Je battais des pieds pour rester à l'air libre et mon regard se posa alors sur la silhouette imposante et blonde de Cato. J'entendais d'ici son rire.

« Tu t'amuses, le gamin ? Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ? »

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir chasser quelqu'un. Si j'ai réussi les jeux autant que toi, c'est que j'ai ces qualités également. Mais je t'ai jeté dans l'eau car tu m'as fait tomber tout à l'heure. »

« Quoi ? Tu es tombé car monsieur ne veut pas abimer ces chaussures. Pauvre chou. » Je commençais à rire, il me lança un regard noir.

Je repris. « Eh ben ? Tu vas rester là à me lancer des poignards imaginaires ? J'ai peur. » Je ponctuais ma phrase d'un large sourire.

« Ok, tu vas voir. » Et je le vus commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

Merde.

Il était éclairé en partie par la lumière lunaire et il prenait tout son temps pour se déshabiller ? Je savais que si j'essayais de sortir, il m'attraperait et je ne savais sincèrement pas quelle serait ma réaction. Il arriva au dernier bouton et la fit tomber à terre. Je déglutis difficilement, son torse avait une allure si fantastique. Comme si sa peau était naturellement pailletée, une sorte de toile d'araignée remplie de testostérone pour m'attirer comme une mouche et que je reste collée contre. Mon regard descendit de son cou aux muscles tirés, faisant ressortir sa pomme d'Adam, à ces épaules, larges et bien taillées, on imaginait bien ses muscles roulaient dans son dos et se rattacher au niveau de ses trapèzes. Ses pectoraux étaient les plus forts et gonflés que je n'avais jamais vu. Et ses abdominaux … Une belle tablette de chocolat comportant six beaux compartiments. Mon œil s'accrocha sur les longues cicatrices rosées qui lui balayaient le torse ou continuaient dans son dos. Surement les greffes de peau. Cela s'estompait très bien, ils faisaient des miracles au Capitole. Je scrutais alors ses mains qui débouclaient lentement sa ceinture. Mon souffle s'arrêta un moment et je vis son pantalon glissait lentement le long des ses hanches, ses cuisses et ses mollets. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement, le laissant en simple boxer noir, et je pouvais voir d'ici la proéminence de ses bijoux de famille. On aurait pu dire qu'il était bien monté. Je me mis une gifle mentale.

J'avais oublié de battre des pieds et but la tasse comme une idiote. Je remontais à la surface, toussant et crachotant d'une façon tout sauf sexy.

« Trop occupé à admirer ce corps de rêve, ma belle ? »

Je reprenais difficilement ma respiration avec cette eau au gout infecte. « Mais non, j'observais … J'observais la forêt. » Plus crédible, tu meurs.

Il partit dans un fou rire qui n'avait rien de moqueur ou de condescendant pour une fois. Je me rendis compte que pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions aperçus durant la parade, je l'entendais exprimer ses émotions sincèrement, sans arrière pensée. Peut être pensait-il la même chose de moi ? Ses remarques m'avaient blessés mais était-ce vraiment ce que je dégageais ? Étais-je vraiment devenue la fille du feu en ayant perdu Katniss Everdeen ? Ou avais-je toujours été ces deux personnes ?

Il ne me laissa plus vraiment le temps de me perdre dans mes pensées car je sentis l'eau s'agiter autour de moi. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau, son corps toujours aussi luisant face au clair de lune. Je restais hypnotisée mais faisait attention à ne pas couler comme tout à l'heure. Quelle idiote. Il arriva rapidement à ma hauteur et nous nous jaugions un instant. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, tout à l'heure, il avait initié le mouvement et si je le faisais, que croirait-t-il ? Etait-ce purement physique ? Je le haïssais, c'était sur. Enfin haïr est peut être fort. Je ne pouvais pas être avec lui de toute façon, mon esprit et mes décisions me l'interdisaient mais mon corps semblait d'un tout autre avis. La sensation d'humidité au niveau de mon entrejambe ne me gêna pas étant déjà dans l'eau mais mon bas ventre se tordant un peu plus.

J'ouvris alors la bouche pour parler. Un bruit intense se fit entendre. Des lampes torches balayaient les environs, des cris nous parvinrent. Avant d'avoir pu me retourner pour savoir ce qu'on faisait, je sentis quelque chose me tirer sous l'eau.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_


	14. Chapter 13

_Désolé pour le retard mes chers et cheres lecteurs/lectrices mais je suis débordée tant de choses à faire je ne sais pas quand je me remettrais à écrire mais des que j'ai un peu de calme autour de moi je reviendrais. Ne vous inquiétez pas et je rattrape doucement mes lectures de vos magnifiques fanfictions! Je vous aime sachez le et je lis toujours avec autant de plaisir vos reviews ^^_

_Ne m'en voulez pas trop 3 Bonne lecture vous allez adorer ! (Coquines!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Je me retrouvais immergée, j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. De plus, l'eau était très trouble, je ne voyais rien. La poigne puissante de Cato manqua de m'arracher un cri mais il me tint fortement pressée contre lui, son autre bras nous amenant vers l'autre coté du lac. Mes poumons commençaient à me bruler et je gigotais le plus que je pouvais contre lui pour lui faire comprendre mon manque imminent d'oxygène. Il sembla comprendre et accéléra les battements de jambes.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous émergions au milieu des roseaux qui bordaient le lac. Je prenais une grande respiration mais essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cato avait écarté les branchages pour observer un point de lumière qui paraissait lointain maintenant. Je nageais jusqu'à lui et mettais mes deux mains sur ses épaules et me hissait légèrement, étant trop petite pour voir quelque chose devant la masse qu'était Cato. Il sembla frissonner à ce contact, je mis ça sur le compte du froid pour ne pas encore divaguer dans des pensées libidineuses.

J'observais alors un groupe de cinq hommes, un ayant le visage en sang. Ca devait l'homme qui m'avait agressé. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un, surement nous deux même. Voulaient-ils se venger de Cato ou plutôt se charger de moi ? A cette pensée effrayante, mes bras commencèrent à trembler et je retombais lourdement derrière Cato. Il se tendit. Les hommes ne semblèrent pas remarquer les ondulations dans le lac, j'aurais très bien pu être un troupeau de grenouilles. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas l'air futés. Surtout avec leurs costumes de plumes en pleine forêt. Je m'autorisais un petit pouffement. Cato me lança un regard noir et je haussais les épaules avec désinvolture. Le groupe sembla las de chercher, pour eux nous n'étions pas ici. Les habits de Cato, placés dans les roseaux près du lac, à leurs pieds presque, ne semblèrent pas attirer leur regard et c'était tant mieux. Ils s'éloignèrent alors et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Cato arrêta d'écarter les roseaux et se tourna vers moi.

« Un peu plus et tu nous faisais repérer. Tu as oublié ton cerveau dans l'arène ? » Me dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Je virais rouge. « Tu as failli m'ouvrir les mollets et le pied, tu me balances dans le lac sans savoir si je sais nager et là, tu m'as presque noyée. Pardon d'essayer de voir ce qui se passe. C'était pour toi, tu crois ? »

Il plissa les yeux, se retenant de me lancer une répartie cinglante. Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens, je suis peut être dans un pétrin pas croyable. J'espère que ce n'était pas des amis de ton cher Pyris. »

Je le prenais comme une attaque personnelle. « Il n'aurait jamais demandé à un homme de m'agresser de la sorte. »

« Du moment que tu n'es pas avec moi, ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Ils se seraient occupé de moi à part. » Dit il encore plus froid.

« Il n'est pas comme ça, il ne ferait pas ça. »

« Tu ne le connais pas. Bon sang, tu te méfies de tout le monde sauf de lui, pourquoi ? »

Sa question était pertinente. Je me le demandais moi même. Il était assez complexe, passant de la tendresse un peu trop appuyée aux jeux plus pervers, une façon d'asseoir sa domination.

« Je ne sais pas. Monica m'inspire confiance. Et elle m'a dit de faire de même avec Pyris. Je pense que pour survivre, il faut avoir des alliés et je préfère en avoir des puissants. Pour assurer ma sécurité. »

« Bon Dieu Katniss, on n'est plus dans l'arène ! Quand baisseras-tu tes barrières ? Quand arrêteras-tu de manipuler les gens ? »

Je m'offusquais. « Je ne manipule personne. Je pense juste. Si tu veux profiter des corps offerts par ces pimbêches du Capitole, à ta guise, mais moi je reste vigilante. Surtout au Capitole. On est deux gagnants, fait incroyable. On est au Capitole, fait encore incroyable. Et on est surveillés. Regarde ces hommes. Et Pyris, fils d'un ministre de Snow. Si tu ne veux pas utiliser le pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau, c'est bien. Mais après tout, peut être que tu ne sais que frapper avec une épée. «

Un sourire sadique s'afficha alors sur mon visage. Il semblait absolument furieux. Bien sûr, je lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce. Dire que cet homme aussi brut qu'une pierre m'avait fait pleurer. Moi aussi je pouvais être blessante.

« Si je suis aussi bête et cruel, tu trouve ca intelligent de me provoquer, presque nue, dans un lac où je pourrais facilement te noyer, sans que personne t'entende et que ton corps pourrirait au fond de ce lac sans que je ne sois soupçonné ? »

Il marquait un point.

« Hum mais d'abord, il faudrait m'attraper. »

Je lui jetais une poignée de feuilles flottantes et d'eau dans les yeux lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise et de douleur. Je m'élançais alors et nageais en crawl comme mon père me l'avait appris. Cette sensation était si agréable. J'enchainais les mouvements, me concentrant sur ma respiration et le battement saccadé de mes jambes. Mon corps fendait l'eau sans peine, ma robe me remontait au niveau du ventre et le vent frais caressait mes fesses à moitié dénudées sous mon boxer. L'eau froide me mordait la peau mais ça rajoutait au sentiment de totale liberté, de fusion avec la nature.

Les bains de minuits avaient toujours été un rituel que j'effectuais seule, près de la cabane de mon père. Parfois, je m'allongeais en faisant la planche et laisser mon esprit divaguer. Des pensées immorales me prenaient parfois et je me flagellais moi même pour penser à des choses aussi futiles, avec ma famille, Prim, Gale et les gens qui comptaient sur moi. Ce n'était pas pour moi, je ne voulais pas d'enfant.

Seulement ici, les plaisirs de la chair étaient mis au rang d'art, un moyen de se découvrir, d'allier les différents plaisirs. La notion d'enfantement n'était même pas posée, les contraceptions adaptées étaient mis en place pour permettre un amusement sans fin. Peut être était ce le contexte qu'il me fallait pour enfin entreprendre de connaître mon corps et de laisser d'autres le découvrir. A cette pensée, l'image de Cato s'imposa à moi, comme dans mon rêve. Cela me troubla et je dus ralentir le rythme, ayant perdu ma coordination. Je sentis alors une main m'attrapait la cheville et me ramenait vers elle.

« C'est dur de t'attraper ! Tu es une vraie anguille ! Comme quand tu jouais à l'écureuil dans les arbres dans l'arène. Faut vraiment vouloir te coincer. »

Je me retournais sur le dos, sa main toujours fortement encerclée autour de ma cheville. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard, je ne voulais comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le moment était idyllique, le vent me fouetta alors le visage, me faisant frissonner. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans la pâleur de la lune, et je m'amusais à discerner les mers grises, des mers glacées d'après mon père. Il adorait me parler de cet astre dont nous avions perdu la connaissance avec la révolution. Des chimères nous racontaient même qu'un homme y avait un jour mis les pieds. Je n'y croyais pas mais je trouvais que rêver à des choses aussi impossibles était un bon entrainement pour l'esprit. La main de Cato me relâcha, je flottais en planche, ma robe m'arrivant au dessus du nombril, ma tresse trempait dans le lac et mon boxer noir était complètement imbibé d'eau, me collant à la peau. Je laissais le vent remonter mes courbes et m'envelopper de sa fraicheur nocturne.

Cato décida de briser le silence.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si sereine en regardant la Lune ? »

Je balançais nerveusement mes doigts dans l'eau. Je me demandais ce que cette question signifiait, ne sachant pas vraiment moi-même la réponse.

« C'est un point fixe. Un point dont on sait la pérennité. Un point qui ne vous laissera jamais tomber. Je l'observais dans la forêt du district douze quand je chassais. Et je l'observais, cachée dans mon arbre durant les jeux. »

Je sentis l'eau s'agiter autour de moi et je tournais légèrement la tête. Cato s'était allongé sur le dos aussi. Mon regard descendit au niveau de son boxer et je remettais rapidement ma tête en place. J'espèrerais que la pénombre cachait les émotions contradictoires qui passait sur mon visage. Je continuais de fixer la Lune, mon corps commençant à se dérégler à la sensation de celui de Cato, trop proche. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que j'étais ici et c'est comme si on m'avait fait un lavage de cerveau. Mais si diffus, si méticuleux que je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Comme si ma personnalité avait décidé de changer son fusil d'épaule sans me prévenir.

« Je t'ai vue, tu sais. »

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. Mon regard s'ancra dans le sien, ses prunelles bleues étaient devenues plus sombres, sa façon de me sonder en cet instant me rendit toute chose.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il soupira et son attention se reporta sur l'astre lunaire.

« Je te parle des Jeux. Tu te rappelles quand lover boy était venu avec nous et que nous le gardions pour te trouver ? Je savais dès le début qu'il t'aimait et je ne le supportais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et quand on a trouvé cette fille et son feu, je t'ai vue, perchée dans l'arbre. Et je n'ai rien fait. »

J'accusais le coup. Il m'avait vue. J'étais à peine à huit mètres au dessus d'eux, facilement visible et surtout encore encordée. Un meurtre simple, facile, rapide. Et il n'avait pas pris cette perche tendue. Des brides de souvenirs me revinrent alors. La parade et ses yeux ardents qui me mettaient la nuque en feu. Ses coups d'œil rapides, presque furtifs, je pensais presque les avoir imaginés. Lors de l'interview, il m'avait regardée avec le regard brulant dans les coulisses. Mais souvent, ces œillades n'étaient pas visibles, si j'en avais parlé, on m'aurait prise pour une folle. Et je devais jouer les amoureuses éperdues de Peeta. Les caméras étaient mes nouvelles amies, mes nouvelles accompagnatrices pour ma survie, celles que je devais convaincre pour avoir des sponsors généreux. Mais tout ce n'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

« Tu m'observais tout ce temps n'est-ce pas ? Pas que dans cet arbre ? » Je me remettais dans l'eau et je frissonnais plus fort que les autres fois. Je claquais légèrement des dents.

Il resta quelques instants encore allongé sur le dos. J'en profitais pour détailler son corps dénudé. Il était juste… parfait. Son enveloppe corporelle semblait avoir été faite pour combler les rêves les plus fous des femmes. Il sembla sentir mon regard insistant et se mit dans une position normale. Il continua de me fixer sans un mot. Il se rapprocha de moi et son corps frôlait le mien, des vaguelettes se propageant le long de mon corps.

« Je n'ai jamais arrêté. Même si toi tu ne le remarquais pas. »

(ECOUTE MUSIQUE : NEON LIGHTS de Natasha Bedingfield)

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, mes dents s'entrechoquant toujours. J'allais bientôt être bonne pour la pneumonie. Et l'internement. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ce que je ressentais maintenant. Il avait tué à mains nues devant moi, je l'avais vu briser la nuque du garçon du Trois. Il était une force de la nature, il pensait que j'étais pareille mais moi j'avais si peur au fond. Il s'adaptait très bien à cette vie alors que j'étais une intruse. Il était mon fruit défendu, mon corps le réclamait corps et âmes alors que mon esprit voulait s'enfuir en courant et se cacher dans la forêt pour toujours. Seulement le temps de fuir était dépassé, le temps d'agir était arrivé. J'étais une grande fille. Une femme. Autant l'assumer.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Sa voix n'avait plus rien de froid ou de calculateur. Toute once de moquerie envolée. J'entendais pour la première fois sa tonalité grave et sensuelle à sa façon. Sans le faire exprès, sa voix était vibrante, elle vous faisait trembler de tout votre être. Ou l'eau glacée commençait réellement à me geler les extrémités.

« A ca » Et je me jetais avidement sur ses lèvres. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que je faisais, la façon dont je le faisais et surtout la façon dont je me jetais sur lui. Je ne voulais pas y accorder la moindre importance. La lueur de la lune sur l'eau et cet endroit si paisible pouvait abriter mes envies les plus luxurieuses. Personne ne me jugerait ici.

J'enroulais mes jambes de sa taille et je me collais plus à lui. Pour éviter l'hypothermie. Enfin, c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre. Il émit un grognement satisfait et ses lèvres aussi douces que la soie ne me suffisaient pas. J'entrouvris à peine la bouche qu'il comprit le signal. Sa langue rentra en contact avec la mienne et un balai endiablé commença. Je me pressais comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ne pouvant me retenir de gémir durant ce baiser, ce qui avait le don de m'exciter encore plus. Je devais me raccrocher plusieurs fois à son cou à cause de l'eau glissante. L'effet de frottement fut un déclencheur pour les parties intimes de Cato que je sentis rapidement grossir et durcir contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je finissais le baiser en lui mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Nos regards se croisèrent alors. Son souffle et le mien étaient haletants et ma poitrine me faisait mal avec cette température polaire.

« Ca te dit de continuer ça à terre, fille de feu ? Ou tu vas finir toute trempée. » Je sentis plus que je ne vis son sourire en coin.

« Euh. Ouais. » Ma répartie semblait légendaire. Grande classe.

Il émit un petit rire et entreprit de nager vers le rivage le plus proche. Je restais dans la même position, me laissant porter, sentant toujours la virilité de Cato contre moi, et il ne semblait pas redescendre d'un iota. Il sortit de l'eau sans aucun effort, me portant toujours dans les bras, comme si je pesais à peine plus qu'une brindille. L'air était doux par rapport à la température glacée du lac. Je comprenais alors que nous n'aurions pas du y resté aussi longtemps.

Il m'emmena au pied d'un conifère imposant, des grandes racines nous offrant un abri douillet. Il m'allongea sur la mousse et se tenait au dessus de moi sur un coude. Je me soulevais aussi sur mes coudes et reprit l'assez de sa bouche. La cadence folle de nos langues m'excitait au plus haut point. Nous interrompions notre baiser et le reprenions de plus belle, entrecoupé de gémissements encourageants de ma part comme de la sienne. Il quitta ma bouche pour descendre le long de mon cou et s'attaqua à ma poitrine. Des coups de langues, des palpations agréables.

Je sentais mon corps se réchauffer doucement et il enleva ma robe par dessus mes épaules. Je pouvais enfin me reposer sur la mousse plus tiède et mon corps sembla apprécier, m'envoyant une autre bouffée de chaleur. La bouche de Cato descendait dangereusement vers mon nombril et mon bas ventre. Mon souffle était plus lourd. Je baissais les yeux et il releva la tête. Il semblait demander mon accord. Je n'avais jamais tenté cette expérience, mais j'étais la pour apprendre non ? Ah, moins de pensées Katniss, plus d'actes. Je hochais la tête et me rallongeais, essayant de ne pas me crisper.

Il fit glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Ses lèvres chaudes s'attardèrent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de venir déposer un délicat baiser sur mon clitoris. Je poussais une exclamation de surprise, et quand le bout de sa langue, qu'il durcissait à bon escient, vient me caresser, je perdis totalement le contrôle. La sensation de chatouille du début fut vite remplacée par un plaisir intense, qui vous tord le bas ventre et vous rend aussi moite qu'un jour d'été sans fin. Mes muscles à l'intérieur de mes cuisses tressaillaient, comme un reflexe, alors que sa langue jouait avec ma peau aux terminaisons nerveuses si multiples que mon cœur accélérait ses pulsations pour suivre. Il se retira un moment.

Le grognement agacé que je poussais du être plus fort que je ne pensais.

« Alors on est frustrée, chérie ? »

Je choppais ses cheveux blonds et lui rabattait la tête plus bas. Au moins il fermerait sa grande … Ou pas mais il ne la ramènerait pas avec son air suffisant. Et la, que ce soit Cato l'arrogant ou celui plus vulnérable, je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le plaisir dont mon corps semblait avoir tant besoin.

Sa bouche s'empara alors de mes lèvres, cette zone était heureuse d'être enfin prise en compte, triste d'avoir été laissée de côté. Le bruit de succion me rappelait l'humidité grandissante qui me gagnait. J'entendis Cato déglutir, et je me sentis rougir. Non, ce terme là n'était pas assez fort. Plutôt rôtir. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans un état aussi bon, mon corps était encore plus enthousiaste que moi. Quand sa langue s'introduit en moi, toujours aussi dure, je crus devenir folle, elle n'allait pas assez loin, pas assez fort. Mes mains trouvèrent d'elle même le chemin de la tête de Cato et le pressèrent un peu plus contre moi. Il comprit le message.

« Surtout détend toi. » Pardon ?

Il arrêta et mis une main en appuyant assez fort sur mon bas ventre. Sa langue reprit possession de mon bouton d'amour et deux doigts rentrèrent en moi. Aucune douleur. Plutôt une sensation de glisse intense. Il entama des va-et-vient puissants, ses dernières phalanges légèrement recourbées qui me frottaient un endroit si sensible à l'intérieur de mon vagin que c'en était indécent. J'avais ça en moi durant tout ce temps ? Mon dieu que la nature était bien faite.

Sa main cognait littéralement mon entrecuisse et ses doigts venaient comme tout à l'heure à une vitesse hallucinante. Je compris alors la pression de sa main. Des intenses bouffées de chaleur se mêlèrent à une intense pression de ma vessie. Si la langue de Cato n'était pas la pour m'occuper mon clitoris, j'aurais cru explosé. La sensation était extrême, et continuait de monter. Je haletais sans vraiment faire attention au bruit que je faisais. Il accéléra encore la cadence et la vague de chaleur qui m'emporta me fit me relever sous le coup de la surprise et je poussais une sorte de cri.

Il arrêta immédiatement.

« Ca va ? », demanda-t-il inquiet. Tiens c'était une première.

« C'était … Trop … Putain de merde. » était tout ce que je réussis à sortir.

« J'adore quand tu jures comme un charretier. C'est un contraste absolument délicieux. Je crois que c'est le meilleur compliment que je n'ai jamais. »

Et voilà, le sourire goguenard était de retour. Je me laissais retomber sur le dos lourdement, respirant fort. Cato se plaça à côté de moi et plaça une main sur mon ventre Ce dernier se contractait encore sous le coup du plaisir qui me quittait peu à peu. Je resserrais les cuisses, la pression me permettant encore de sentir mon clitoris enflammé et je ronronnais de plaisir. Mon dieu, j'avais un véritable arsenal la dessous. Et voir un homme comme Cato pour vous le faire découvrir, c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à ma pudeur mal placée.

Ma respiration se fit plus lente et celle de Cato aussi. Nous nous laissions bercer par le souffle régulier de l'autre et Morphée dût nous trouver quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne voulais pas penser à demain, je ne voulais pas penser au réveil ni à la suite. Si cette nuit dans la forêt avait pu durer éternellement je crois que j'aurais donné tout l'or du monde. Un rêve éveillé.

* * *

Vous y avez cru hein ? Mouhaha j'attends vos reviews !


	15. Chapter 14

_Ne me frappez pas chères lectrics. Je ne compte pas arreter mes histoires ni les abandonner je suis juste overbooké mais l'envie d'écrire revient. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre et surtout dès debut janvier (10) je suis en vacances et le 21 je commence mon stage et j'aurais donc aucun travail de retour a la maison. Comme cet été, je reprenderais un rythme BEAUCOUP plus régulier. Encore milles excuses j'espère que vous voudrez continuer à me suivre car j'ai plein d'idées et je n'abandonnerais JAMAIS!_

_Merci pour ces stats amazing et les commentaires et mises en fav/follow, ca me fait chaud au coeur et me remotive!_

_Bonne lecture ;__)_

_(Encore merci à ma correctrice **Estellech )**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Je sentais de légers coups de langues sur mon menton. J'étais encore à demi endormie mais je trouvais ça assez bizarre comme pratique. J'ouvris mon œil droit lascivement et un œil noir me fixait. La boule de poil semblait subjuguée par mon menton.

« Whoo ! »

Je fis un bond en arrière et le lapin détala, ayant pris peur. Je m'essuyais rageusement le menton, je ne m'étais jamais fait surprendre par une bête et si j'avais mon arc, il serait déjà mort. Cato s'était relevé sur ses coudes, réveillé par mon cri. Il tourna vivement la tête et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, il reposa son regard sur moi. Et vu comment son regard devint plus sombre, mon esprit se rendit soudain compte de ma nudité. J'avais encore mon soutien gorge qui ne soutenait plus grand-chose et le boxer était resté séparé de mon corps pour la nuit. Je remis en vitesse mon soutien gorge et ramassa à la hâte le boxer, l'époussetant et l'enfilant tant bien que mal, sous le regard apparemment amusé de Cato.

« Ben alors, on ne me laisse pas profiter du spectacle ? » Et revoilà l'intonation qui me faisait hérisser les poils de nuque. Un mélange suave, séducteur et ironique à la fois.

« Tu en as assez profité hier, je crois. » rétorquais-je. Je levais alors la tête pour voir un soleil déjà assez haut dans le ciel, qui nous éclairait de ses rayons chauds à travers la frondaison des arbres. La chaleur de cette fin de matinée contrastait grandement avec la nuit fraiche que nous avions eu. La salve de plaisir de la nuit dernière m'avait tenu chaud mais j'étais persuadée qu'un vilain rhume allait pointer le bout de son nez. Les températures déjà très élevées me donnaient presque envie de me baigner à nouveau. Il devait être aux alentours de midi et je touchais mon ventre.

Cato se releva et s'étira. Il posa son regard bleu acier sur moi.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Je baissais les yeux sur mon ventre. « Euh non justement. Je me sens parfaitement bien et je n'ai même faim. »

« Ce sont les pilules de Monica. Tu sais ce genre de produit est très en vogue au Capitole. Même dans mon district, nous qui sommes très proches d'eux, nos entraineurs ou certains riches en prennent pour tenir longtemps et se sentir dans une forme exceptionnelle. »

Je soulevais un sourcil surpris. « Vous avez accès à ce genre de choses ? On vient vraiment de deux mondes différents. Quand nous mourrons de faim, vous vous targuez d'être les toutous du Capitole et tu t'entraines pour être un tueur accompli pour les Jeux. »

Son visage se referma. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ces cheveux.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu me traites de tueur accompli mais c'est bien toi qui n'a pas hésité à toucher la gorge de Marvel avec une flèche. Ou à me pousser dans la gueule de ces créatures. »

Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains, ne sachant quoi dire sur le coup. J'avais regretté ce geste au moment même où je l'avais fait. Dans l'arène, je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'y penser mais depuis quelques jours, mon comportement envers lui, mon corps qui semblait toujours tendre dans sa direction, la réminiscence des ses regards brulants sur moi ... Comment lui dire ce que je ressentais si je ne le savais pas moi même ? Et surtout jusqu'où irai-je avec la menace qui planait au dessus de ma tête ? Je déglutis difficilement en pensant que je devrais rentrer dans ma prison dorée ce soir et Pyris avait montré des intentions plus que claires.

« Je me suis défendue. Ton ami, le carrière, avait tué Rue, je n'ai fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Quant à toi, disons … » Je croisais les bras sur mon ventre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais même pas quoi faire, dans cette forêt avec lui. Mon cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir trouver de réponses ou du moins la situation lui allait parfaitement.

« Disons que ? »

Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération. « Tu le sais très bien sinon je ne t'aurais pas sauvé. Je peux ressentir de la pitié et toi visiblement non. »

Je tournais les talons et marchais d'un pas décidé vers le lac, continuant de faire le tour de l'étendue d'eau pour retrouver les vêtements que portait Cato la veille, enfin surtout car ils étaient secs. J'entendis les pas lourdauds de Cato derrière moi mais il respecta mon espace vital et me suivit à trois mètres environ, si mes oreilles ne me trompaient pas. Et elles me décevaient rarement. Je continuais de marcher comme ça durant une dizaine de minutes et après avoir parcouru le tiers du périmètre du lac, j'arrivais à la boule enchevêtrée de vêtements de Cato, à l'abri dans des roseaux. Je me précipitais sur la chemise et l'enfilais rapidement, commençant à être agacée de la nudité. Après voir boutonnée entièrement le haut, je relevais la tête pour voir la mine effarée de Cato.

« Ben quoi ? » Dis-je le plus innocemment du monde.

« Tu manques pas de culot, fille de feu. Mais bon, je vais être magnanime. Gentlemen est mon second prénom, tu le savais ? » Il se baissa pour ramasser son pantalon et l'enfila rapidement. Il boucla sa ceinture.

Je fis un rictus moqueur. « Mais bien sûr. Bon alors c'est quoi le plan ? »

« Le plan ? Attendre que Monica re-pointe son nez de fouine et éviter de se faire choper par les tarés du trip sexuel dérangé d'hier soir. »

« Alors tu penses que c'était bien eux qui nous en voulaient hier soir ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous aurait fait un coup pareil. Et puis pourquoi as-tu insinué que Pyris pourrait y être lié ? »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air songeur. « Peut être pas lui mais quelqu'un proche de son père. Il est peut être ministre de Snow mais je pense qu'il y a de plus hauts intérêts que le simple bonheur de son fils. Pyris t'a choisie, enfin on l'a mis sur ton chemin pour que tu le choisisses, mais maintenant il faut que tu obéisses et que tu restes sous son radar. Ou plutôt, sous le radar du Capitole. »

Je soupirais bruyamment. « Tu sais avant … Avant qu'on parte hier soir de la soirée de gala, vous êtes venus, toi et Monica, me chercher. Pyris m'a menacée concernant le du que je lui devais. Ce pourquoi on m'a vendu. Je l'avais presque oublié. »

Je m'approchais d'un arbre proche et m'adossais à l'ombre, pour ne pas laisser le soleil me taper sur le crâne. Je me laissais glisser le long de l'écorce brune et rêche pour poser mon postérieur sur le sol duveteux.

Cato resta en place et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque. Son visage, tourné vers le soleil, se délectait de la chaleur bienveillante et il avait des airs d'ange. J'admirais la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes hautes, ses sourcils blonds parfaitement épilés, des cils blonds d'une longueur impressionnante pour un homme. Il sentit mon regard posé sur lui et se retourna pour plonger ses iris dans les miennes.

Nous restâmes comme ça quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me rejoigne près de l'arbre.

« Tu sais, Pyris a l'air de t'apprécier. Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour ma part, je passe de femme en femme. Les deux belles plantes d'hier soir sont les filles d'une richissime femme qui tient des boutiques de luxe au Capitole. Elle voulait les faire dépuceler par un vainqueur mais laisse moi te dire une chose, elles étaient loin d'être vierges. De vraies … »

Il se coupa là, ressentant ma gêne au fait d'insulter des filles ayant déjà couché, moi même étant vierge et ne sachant pas comment je pourrais me regarder dans le miroir après ça. Je soupirais, mes doigts s'entremêlaient nerveusement.

« Je me demande ce que ça fait. »

« De quoi ? » Répondit au tac au tac Cato.

« A ton avis, la lumière ? De perdre sa virginité. Dans mon district, on en parle très peu c'est assez tabou. Souvent on attend le mariage, mais la douleur peut être vraiment atroce. »

Je frissonnais. Le plaisir que j'avais ressenti hier était à mi-chemin entre l'extase et une douleur féroce. Je touchais mon bas-ventre encore lancinant, avide de sensations mais encore trop meurtri pour pouvoir accepter un intrus. J'avais peur pour ce soir, j'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait. Ca me paraissait irréel, l'arène semblait si lointaine, comme si c'était un mauvais rêve et que ma vie se résumait à un asservissement dans un luxe ostentatoire et un pays en dictature à peine voilée. Mon esprit n'arrivait pas encore à penser à la tournée de la victoire, le retour furtif au district et le devoir de devenir mentor. Autant d'horreurs qui arrivaient et je ne pouvais pas subir plus de stress en ce moment même. Je ne le supporterais pas. Et pourtant, je sentais au fond de moi, comme une lueur lancinante, doucereuse, que ces temps troublés allaient arriver plus vite que prévu.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment te renseigner sur la douleur. Je suis un homme, je peux juste te dire que j'ai souvent permis aux filles de devenir femme. Mais après, elles en redemandaient. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Et à ce propos, si tu veux, je peux toujours te montrer. Hier, tu avais l'air de répondre à mes caresses. »

Je secouais la tête.

« Que c'est _aimable_ à toi. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, tu veux me faire tuer peut être ? » Lançais-je hargneuse.

Il sembla surpris mais je vis un voile peiné dans ses yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je sais ce qui t'attend mais Pyris semble moins taré que les autres du Capitole. »

Je haussais les épaules. « Tout ce que tu diras ne pourra pas me remonter le moral ou me faire échapper à mon sort. Je me demande juste ce qu'il me réserve. Il peut avoir deux personnalités. J'aurais du mourir dans cette arène. »

Mes lèvres tremblaient et mes dents mordirent l'intérieur de ma bouche. Mes larmes menaçaient de dévaler mes joues, je devenais vraiment trop sensible ces temps ci. J'étais à fleur de peau et les minutes s'écoulaient à une vitesse folle.

Cato passa le bras autour de mes épaules et me cala contre son torse musclé. Je cachais mon visage contre sa peau à l'odeur musqué, sa respiration douce et calme me berçant, les rayons du soleil me caressant doucement la peau. Quelques larmes salées me mouillèrent les joues mais Morphée me rattrapa bien vite, la température continuait de monter et des clapotis familiers du lac me bercèrent.

Une main me secoua brutalement, me sortant d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. J'avais la tête dans le coton et je sentis que la température avait considérablement baissée. Je relevais la tête, mes yeux encore à moitié fermés.

« On se lève la marmotte ? Il est temps de retourner au manoir, Monica doit être arrivée ! »

Cato m'aida à me relever, je m'époussetais les jambes et Cato me tendit ma robe sèche. Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je suis allée la chercher tandis que tu dormais à poing fermés. A croire que même les pilules du Capitole ne peuvent pas effacer certaines choses. »

Son air était énigmatique et il se retient de faire d'autres commentaires. J'enlevais prestement la chemise et la lui tendis. J'enfilais ma petite robe grise et tirais dessus pour la faire descendre sur mes cuisses. Je soupirais d'agacement et Cato émit un petit rire.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. » Essayais-je de répliquer sérieusement sans grand succès.

Nous nous mirent en route vers le manoir, mes pensées étaient gelées et je me laissais guider par la carrure impressionnante de Cato. Mon sens de la chasse avait déserté. Il me lança un regard en coin et sa main trouva le chemin de la mienne. Je frissonnais à ce contact. Cette main si forte, si chaude, si puissante. Une main qui peut procurer le plus doux des plaisirs comme la pire des morts. Il était une contradiction vivante, il n'était jamais prévisible. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mon opinion de lui, si je l'apprécierais, le détestais, l'acceptais ? Tout était encore flou, comme ce rapide séjour en forêt, dans mon élément. Cette escapade était peut être la seule chose de vraiment véritable depuis que j'avais quitté le district Douze en tant que tribut.

Les abords du manoir se dessinèrent alors, des lumières vives transperçant les arbres. Je commençais à trembler comme une feuille et la prise de Cato se resserra. Nous débouchâmes à l'ore de la forêt et je vis un groupe se tourner d'un seul mouvement vers nous. Nous nous arrêtâmes et une voix féminine affublée d'une tornade blonde fondit sur nous.

« Mes amours ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai cru que vous avez étiez dévoré par quelques bêtes monstrueuses. »

Je remarquais l'homme qui m'avait agressé hier entouré de ses amis et je remarquais aussi qu'ils étaient habillés de manière très classes et surtout très sobrement. Plus de morceaux de peaux scintillantes ou de plumes qui sortaient d'endroits improbables.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monica, Katniss a eu envie de profiter de ces grands espaces verts qui lui rappelaient son district. Et grâce à vos fantastiques pilules, nous en avons profité. Le lac de cette propriété est magnifique qui plus est. » Dit Cato en lançant un regard appuyé au groupe.

Ils semblèrent en colère, des messes basses filtraient jusqu'à mes oreilles mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la moindre parole claire. Je lui adressais un petit sourire concis et elle sembla s'en acquitter. Elle jeta des regards furtifs autour d'elle et nous entraina dans la limousine. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et le trajet de retour se passa dans un silence presque religieux. J'essayais d'accrocher le regard de Cato mais il s'obstinait à observer le paysage. Je me renfrognais et la limousine s'arrêta bien trop tôt à mon gout devant l'immeuble de Pyris. Le portier ouvrit brutalement la porte et je fus tirée à l'extérieur sans avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir aux deux occupants de la voiture. Il m'escorta sans un mot à l'ascenseur et je fus réceptionnée par une des bonnes au niveau de mon appartement. Elle semblait effrayée.

« Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle. Vite »

J'arrivais dans ma chambre, des centaines de bougies longues en cire blanche étaient allumées, un ensemble de lingerie fine noire m'attendait sur les draps en soies. Je déglutissais et me retournais vivement sur la bonne. Elle me lança un regard désolé.

« Habillez vous, monsieur Pyris va arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Il semblait soucieux de votre escapade. » Elle recula et sortit de la pièce. La clé dans la serrure me donna des frissons dans tout le corps et je m'assis sur le bord du lit, mes yeux absorbés par l'ensemble d'un noir profond. Bientôt, il serait taché du sang de mes entrailles. Une de mes mains tremblantes agrippa les draps pour ne pas suffoquer et j'essayais de calmer ma respiration. Je regardais frénétiquement autour de moi, à la recherche d'une quelconque échappatoire. Les images de ces derniers jours défilèrent dans ma tête alors que je voulais échapper à l'inévitable.


	16. Chapter 15

_Alleluia I'm back chers lecteurs/lectrices._

_Pour ceux qui suivent mes traductions, vous le savez depuis hier :)_

_Eh bien je suis revenue et pour de bon. Inspiration, temps et ordinateur, tous les facteurs sont au top pour reprendre l'écriture._

_Des bonnes résolutions qui tiendront (rare n'est ce pas ? ;) )_

_Alors tout d'abord MERCI A VOUS, les alertes de reviews et mises en fav/alerte me font chaud au coeur!_

_Et je suis sur que vous avez été heureux de revoir 'Une autre fin' dans votre liste de mail de ^^_

_Je poste ce chapitre hors du samedi, pour ne pas attendre plus longtemps ^^_

_Je reposterais un prochain samedi prochain ( ou peut être le vendredi soir)_

_Par contre j'emménage sur paris le 19/01 justement et j'espère avoir rapidement internet, je vous tiendrais au courant! Mon colloc s'en occupera rapidement mais si j'ai des hotspot orange/SFR/free ça devrait aller ( si vous avez des codes je suis preneuse =D) mais je pourrais le faire au bureau de mon stage ca me prendra quelques minutes :)_

_Dans tous les cas je ne vous abandonne plus je vous le promets :)_

_Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Des lumières vives et agressives défilaient devant mes yeux. Des bruits m'agressaient les oreilles, j'étais totalement déstabilisée. Le métal s'entrechoquant sur un sol dur me faisait bourdonner les oreilles. Des éclats de voix se mêlaient à tout ça et je sentais mon cœur s'emballait. J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais ceux-ci restaient clos, la vitesse s'accentuait et un haut le cœur me prit soudain. Je tournais la tête et je sentis un liquide chaud et acide me brulait la gorge tandis que je toussais pour éviter de m'étouffer. Des mains s'activèrent pour m'essuyer et éviter que je m'étouffe. Des larmes de douleur perlaient sur mes joues en sueur, mon ventre semblait incandescent, comme si un feu me déchirait de l'intérieur, une sensation de brulure intense. J'avais l'impression qu'on me liquéfiait l'intérieur du bas ventre et je sentais mes entrailles coulaient entre mes jambes. Je commençais à délirer, ce n'était pas possible.

« Continuez d'appuyer ! On a une hémorragie sévère, donnez lui un anti-thrombotique et 10 cc de morphine. » Entendis-je quelqu'un hurler à côté de moi.

Ces termes compliqués ne m'étaient pas familiers mais je comprenais au ton alarmé que j'étais dans un sale état. Une pression assez forte se faisait ressentir au niveau de mon bas-ventre, pression que je n'avais pas encore remarquée jusqu'alors. La pression semblait s'accentuer encore et toujours. Un piqure très douloureuse me transperça le bras et les brumes ténébreuses m'envahirent l'esprit, me faisant retomber dans les affres des limbes.

La lumière des bougies chancelait devant mes yeux. Le sentiment d'urgence se faisait sentir, une sorte de bourdonnement rendait la scène irréelle. J'avais l'impression de flotter au dessus de mon corps et je me voyais assise sur le bord du lit, le regard totalement dans le vague, un air si éloigné, comme si mon âme avait quitté mon corps. Je me vus me lever d'un pas chancelant, des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais pas et surtout je ne me rappelais pas de cette scène. Ma légère robe argentée tomba à terre. Je dégrafais mon soutien gorge d'un air absorbé et je suivais mon regard vers les cierges allumés qui me donnait un air fantasmagorique.

Mes hanches se tortillèrent de manière peu gracieuse pour faire descendre le long de mes cuisses le boxer en dentelle noire. Je regardais d'un air concentré la lingerie fine en face de moi. Elle était si fine et si joliment brodé que je n'avais jamais encore vu de dessous qui pourrait facilement couter le prix de ma maison. La sensation de flottement s'atténuait et je me retrouvais debout, en face de moi. Mon regard se posa sur ma main qui était totalement transparente. Mon impression d'être un fantôme s'accentuait et je ne comprenais décidément rien. Pourquoi regardais-je une scène dont je n'avais aucun souvenir et qui semblait pourtant s'être passé ?

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un mouvement à ma gauche. Je vis mon corps, mon vrai corps en chair et en os, se postait devant la commande pleine de chandeliers. La pâleur de ma peau me fit frissonner, enfin me donna cette sensation. Mon visage s'avança vers un chandelier et souffla délicatement la flamme. Ma main prit alors le relais et fit attention d'écouler la cire chaude liquide. Je pris alors le cierge à deux mains, d'une manière étrangement lente. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de ma joue alors que je posais mon corps sur les draps de satin frais. Un frisson me parcourut, une peur irrépressible m'envahissait alors que mes yeux bougeaient de manière frénétique, sentant l'urgence de la situation. Ma poigne se referma plus fortement sur le bâton de cire et mes traits se durcirent. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée alors qu'un bruit diffus d'ascenseur se faisait entendre. Une inspiration profonde puis un cri. Une déchirure au delà de la douleur que m'avait infligé la faim, les blessures durant les Hunger Games, le froid. Une douleur qui me transperça de tout mon être, comme une lame chauffée à blanc avait transpercé mon abdomen de long en large. Un flot chaud et humide, poisseux même envahissait mes entrailles, me recouvrait et semblait même m'asphyxier. Un tambourinement sourd s'insinua de plus en plus fort dans mes oreilles, mes tympans prêts à exploser. La pression montait, mes lèvres semblaient de plus en plus froides et aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Un vase se brisant à terre et un cri lointain me parvint avant que la scène se coupe, comme si on avait jeté un noir absolu sur la pièce.

* * *

Mes yeux se rouvrirent sur un troisième décor. Mon corps était totalement engourdi et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à a luminosité agressive. Mes pupilles se rétractèrent violemment avant de reprendre doucement leur circonférence habituelle. Du blanc partout, du blanc sur des murs lisses à l'éclat fade, des légers rayons de lumières filtraient et je pouvais voir toutes les particules de poussières dansaient dans l'atmosphère. Je restais complètement subjugué par ces mouvements aléatoires qui me permettaient de rester encore un moment sans devoir penser et recoller les morceaux des derniers heures, jours peut être qui s'étaient écoulés. Je soupirais longuement et une douleur brulante se réveilla dans mon bas ventre. Un léger son de douleur transperça mes lèvres et je me recroquevillais en position foetale, mes rêves commençant à lentement prendre un sens. Je fermais les yeux et un rideau rouge sang me fit replonger dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_POV CATO (surprise)_

Je marchais le long des couloirs d'un pas hâtif, comme un lion que l'on aurait trop retenu en cage. Je passais les portes à double battant avec une hargne non dissimulée et les infirmières se jetaient sur le côté pour éviter de croiser mon chemin. Grand bien leur fasse.

Plus que deux tournants et je serais arrivé.

Je continuais mon avancée immuable. Cinquante mètres. Trente. Dix.

Je stoppais net en voyant les quatre personnes assises sur des chaises dans le couloir, deux portes avant celle que je convoitais. L'alcoolique, la poupée sans cervelle , Le styliste avant-gardiste et _lui_. Si on avait pu voir mon souffle sortir de mes narines, on aurait dit un taureau dans les arènes du Capitole, un Jeu dont nous étions très friands à la télévision.

Mes muscles se tendirent à sa vue, j'étais près à bondir.

« Toi. » Lançai-je d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, mon air menaçant n'en serait que renforcé. Parfait.

Haymitch ne tourna même la tête, la blonde laissa échapper un jappement suraigu, le styliste tourna la tête mais son air sérieux ne bougea pas d'un poil tandis que lui se lava d'un bond et se posta devant la porte aux vitres teintées d'une couleur grise.

« Qu'est ce vous faites ici ? Vous devriez être rentrez à vos appartements ! Vous n'avez pas une femme à satisfaire pour gagner votre vie ici ? » Lança Pyris avec un ton plus acerbe qu'il ne devrait.

Je lui lançai un sourire goguenard. « Effectivement, je viens juste de finir. Ta mère était un peu fatiguée ce soir. » Répliquai-je sans réfléchir.

Ce pingouin brun du Capitole se jeta sur moi à une vitesse folle. Je l'esquivais rapidement et nous nous retrouvions contre le mur, il avait l'air costaud mais je pouvais le maitriser sans problème. J'avais toujours apprécié les altercations. Peut être car je les gagnais souvent. Un des nombreux avantages à être entrainé nuit et jour depuis mes onze ans dans un centre de carrières.

« Lâche moi espèce de sale profiteur » Lançai-je en le repoussant violemment contre e mur opposé.

« ASSEZ, vous deux ! » Le styliste se leva et retint Pyris de se ruer sur moi. Je le défiais du regard et il s'agitait encore de plus belle.

« Je vais demander à mon père qu'il soit puni pour ça ! » Cria Pyris.

« C'est ça va te réfugier dans les jupes à ton cher pôpa ! » Répliquai-je.

Nous avions du alerter la moitié de l'hôpital avec tout ce bruit. Des infirmiers et des médecins se précipitaient vers nous et se placèrent entre nous deux. Effie continuait de pousser des jappements et semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement, un médecin se mit près d'elle, ce qui sembla lui plaire au plus au point, étant donné les battements de cils indécents qu'elle faisait.

« C'est bon y'a rien à voir. Si je suis venu, c'est pour la voir. » M'exclamai-je.

« Compte la dessus, connard » Me lança mon tout nouvel ennemi.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment énerver quelqu'un qui peut te briser la nuque en moins de deux secondes ? »

L'infirmier, qui me retenait, déglutit ostensiblement et je sentais son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil dédaigneux avant de le repousser sans ménagement. Pyris s'était éloigné entouré par deux hommes qui me regardaient avec méfiance. C'est à ce moment là, alors que je faisais un pas vers la chambre au fond du couloir, que l'alcoolique notoire décida de sortir de sa torpeur.

« Ecoute gamin. » Me dit-il en m'agrippant le col avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Son haleine fétide de whisky vint me frétiller les narines alors que son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du sien. Ses lèvres gercées au possible se collèrent presque à mon oreille. « Fais attention avec ce vaurien du Capitole. Son papa est proche de Snow et Katniss n'est pas vraiment en position de force. Tu veux jouer les héros pour ta princesse c'est bien. La garder en vie en ne faisant pas de conneries, c'est mieux. La presse va rappliquer ici en moins de deux. Alors calme tes ardeurs amoureuses, petit. »

Je le rabrouai vivement.

« Fais attention à tes paroles vieux fou. Je suis ici pour savoir comment elle va. C'est une dette car elle m'a sauvé la vie c'est tout. » Mon ton paraissait plus bourru que d'habitude et le sourire nonchalant du bourré m'énervait encore plus.

Des bruits de flash d'appareils photos et des cliquetis de talons frénétiques sur le carrelage de l'hôpital se faisaient entendre. Je poussais alors les personnes sur mon chemin, d'un pas rapide et décisif pour ne pas encore tergiverser pendant des lustres, j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire. Je passais ma main sur la vitre gris perle et elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Un pas à l'intérieur et je sentis le verre hermétique me coupait du monde fou du Capitole. Les journalistes venaient à peine de tourner à l'angle du couloir d'après ce que j'entendais, au moins la vague de tout à l'heure ne se retrouveraient pas des les journaux. Peut être pourrais-je rattraper l'incident avec cet saleté de fils de politique. Je soufflais bruyamment. Un bruit sourd me fit lever la tête instantanément.

* * *

_POV Katniss_

Ma bouche me semblait aussi pâteuse qu'une boîte de ces cotons luxueux du Capitole. Mon ventre semblait s'être apaisé depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne savais depuis combien de temps j'avais été inconsciente ni ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ma fuite dans la forêt. Tout était flou. Je me retournais dans les draps moelleux, la chaleur et le confort me faisait sentir comme dans un cocon, un cocon dont je ne voulais pas sortir. Je me sentais si vidée, mais mon cerveau refusé de me donner la réponse à mes attentes. Mes paupières étaient toujours lourdes cependant j'essayais de les ouvrir dans un effort ultime. La lumière était plus tamisé, mes paupières ne souffrirent pas comme plus tôt. Des bruits étouffés puis de plus en plus distincts de pas me parvinrent à l'oreille. Je me retournais pour que mon visage fasse face aux portes grises. Des éclats de voix vinrent rapidement se mêlaient au bruit environnant et mes yeux s'ouvrirent plus franchement, je me sentais totalement éveillée. Et comme pour parfaire ce retour à la réalité, une douleur aigüe repris mon bas-ventre. Je me recroquevillais et essayais en même temps de distinguer à qui ces voix appartenaient.

Je reconnus les petits cris de souris de Effie. Cinna, et sa voix toujours profonde, criait. La voix teinté d'un accent légèrement différent du nombre. Pyris.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Ce rêve étrange que j'avais fait. Ces flashs de pièce blanche défilant à pleine vitesse. Ces tâches rouges. Rouge comme le sang. Je sentais ma respiration se cadencer sous le poids de cette révélation. J'aurais voulu que mon cerveau mette ça de côté, l'oublie, enterre ce souvenir comme je l'avais fait inconsciemment avec le souvenir de la mort de mon père. Je sentais le liquide salé, toujours aussi amer, me montait aux yeux mais je le réfrénais autant que possible. Et j'entendis sa voix. Cato.

D'autres souvenirs, plus nets, plus réels, plus forts me revinrent. Le froid, l'humidité, le craquement des branches, la noirceur. La peur aussi, le fait de courir, une sensation que je détestais depuis les jeux. Et des sensations plus douces, plus enivrantes. Je secouais la tête pour éviter d'y repenser, une honte s'empara de moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé.

La peur de nouveau. Et l'incident. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant enfin ou j'étais et le pourquoi de ma présence ici. Mon cerveau arrêta ses tortures dès qu'une personne fit irruption dans la pièce. Il souffla bruyamment alors que je me relevais rapidement sur mon coude.

« Qu'est…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demandai-je d'une voix si faible que je ne me reconnus pas tout de suite.

Il semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Il me fixa un moment, sans cligner des yeux je pourrais en jurer. Mon bras faiblissait déjà et je me laissais retomber sur l'oreiller. Je sentis alors qu'il se rapprochait et il arriva à mon chevet.

Je pus voir son visage : ces traits toujours aussi bien dessinés, comme dans du marbre, ses cheveux blonds tombaient parfaitement et ses yeux bleus me rendaient d'un coup mal à l'aise. Sa pomme d'adam fit un mouvement de roulement lent et Cato se racla la gorge.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi au retour de notre séjour, après avoir été menacé, après que tu ai été ramené chez l'autre, tu te retrouves le lendemain à l'hôpital. »

Sa voix était blanche, une voix sans émotion, une voix qui vous fait froid dans le dos. Je fuyais alors son regard, comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je m'en rappelais comme dans un rêve, était ce vraiment réel ? Ne devenais-je pas folle avec cette arrivée au Capitole ? Comment avais je pu en arriver la ? Je me dégoûtais, comme si la honte ne se laverait plus jamais de ma peau.

Il reprit. « Il t'a touché ? »

« Non. » réussis-je à articuler de manière plus catégorique que je ne l'aurais cru.

« Alors quoi bon sang ? Je ne vois aucune blessure apparente alors tu n'as pas essaye de te suicider je pense, les médicaments ne trainent pas comme ça de plus. »

je laissais échapper un rire sardonique sans le vouloir. Il tapa du pied comme un enfant gâté sans ce qu'il veut. Je tournais alors la tête vers lui, des larmes de rages perlant aux commissures de mes yeux sans que je puisse m'en empêcher.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Hein ? Eh bien je me suis surement déchirer l'intérieur de mon abdomen et tu veux savoir autre chose ? J'aurais préféré crever vidée de mon sang que d'avoir cette conversation ! » Crachais-je acerbe.

Ses bras fusèrent et me plaquèrent sur le lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur. Son visage se rapprocha du mien sans que j'ai aucune idée de son intention : il aurait pu m'embrasser comme vouloir m'arracher la tête, je ressentais le même sentiment d'urgence. Le même sentiment de honte, de fuite.

« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Si tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait, tu vas devoir m'expliquer pourquoi. Et surtout que tu comprennes que tu viens de compromettre ton avenir au Capitole. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton conspirateur.

« Grande nouvelle, je vais pouvoir revenir chez moi et vivre recluse comme la catin que je suis devenue. »

La gifle reçue me fit l'effet d'une enclume sur mon crâne déjà douloureux.. Sa main revint me plaquer contre le lit et ses traits désormais déformés par la rage s'approchèrent encore de quelques centimètres.

« Maintenant écoute et si tu m'interromps je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer. Nous avons peu de temps avant que la presse relâche Pyris et sa clique. J'ai un plan mais tu devras jouer le jeu, compris ? »

Son ton ne laissa place à aucune réplique. Je hochais la tête frénétiquement sans vraiment savoir dans quoi je me lançais. La honte et la peur sont deux facteurs qui vous motivent rapidement. Et puis je ne pouvais pas me trouver dans pire situation. Et c'est précisément là que je me trompais.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_


	17. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir ! Pardon du post tardif, je viens à peine de finir de m'installer dans mon appartement en banlieue parisienne, autant dire vannée._

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai été très touché du regain d'attention et de votre présence pour mes fics (que ce soit celle ci, mes trads ou si la magie existait.)_

_Je ne blablate pas trop ce soir mais vous aurez un pavé la prochaine fois xD_

_Je vous adore et Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_POV Katniss_

Les évènements s'étaient enchainés sans que je sache exactement ce que je faisais la, mo rôle dans ce nouveau plan ou comment j'avais bien pu en arriver la. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Mon long cheveux bruns tressés simplement avec un ruban rouge sang. Le sang qui allait bientôt couler. Je soufflais bruyamment et me remettais une touche de rouge à lèvres. Cinna, qui remettait ma robe en place, me donna un sourire bienveillant pour réduire ma nervosité. Je piétinais sur mon estrade en bois.

« Ne sois pas si nerveuse. Tout se passera bien. »

Je lâchais un juron. « Bien sur. J'espère que je verrais les photos avant de me retrouver avec une hache dans la poitrine. »

Il secoua la tête, un voile triste passant dans ses yeux. Je me mordais la lèvre, regrettant aussitôt mon animosité. Il n'y pouvait rien. Et pourtant, il pourrait bien me sauver la vie. Tout comme Haymitch. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils y arriveraient.

La porte de la suite s'ouvrit dans un bruit étouffé et je fermais les yeux un instant, sachant éperdument qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Lorsque je rouvris mes paupières, des prunelles bleu océan me fixaient dans le miroir. Je me sentais toujours aussi découverte devant ses yeux là : comme si on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

« Prête, ma future _femme_ ? »

Je me retournais dans un virvelotage de soie et de dentelle.

« Et puisse le sort nous être favorable. »

….

_Six mois plus tôt _

….

_POV Katniss_

Je me réveillais après une nuit tourmentée. Après des douleurs horribles, l'arrivée impromptue de Cato, son pseudo-plan pour m'éviter de me retrouver six pieds sous terre. Mes agissements allaient me coûter chez d'après lui. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. Mon acte était incompréhensible de tous. Mon instinct du district Douze avait repris le dessus. Je savais que tout n'était pas rose dans mon district, je n'étais pas dupe. Je venais peut être du plus pauvre des quartiers du plus pauvres des districts mais je n'étais pas si mal logée. En effet, beaucoup de jeunes filles, même de jeunes hommes, vendaient leurs corps pour subvenir aux besoins de leurs familles. Comme si les tesseras étaient suffisants. Le Capitole savait tout de ce trafic : les faveurs faites aux politiciens en places ou aux pacificateurs permettaient à certaines familles de passer l'hiver. Les plus jeunes et encore vierges étaient les plus prisées.

Cette pensée me donna un haut le cœur.

Certaines filles étaient même vendues comme esclave sexuelle au Capitole. Cela était quand même rare dans le district Douze. Pas assez jolies pour le dire poliment. Mon acte de la veille était une pratique désespérée de la part de certaines de ces jeunes pucelles. Le fait de se faire violer comme première expérience par des hommes dont la vue vous donnerait envie de vous pendre n'était pas le rêve qu'elles avaient. Même venant du district Douze. Alors, comme elles, j'avais pris mon destin en main : j'avais pris ce que Pyris allait me voler de force.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le médecin rentrant dans la chambre avec un interne. Je me remis plus droite sur mon lit, ajustant mes oreillers. Mon ventre me lança encore et je fis une grimace de douleur.

« Bonjour, Melle Everdeen. Je vois que vous allez mieux, vos amis m'ont dit que vous étiez consciente plus tôt dans la matinée. »

Je hochais la tête, sceptique. L'ai froid et sans aucune émotion de ce docteur me mettait mal à l'aise. L'interne grattait sans un regard sur son bloc note transparent : une sorte de technologie avancée du Capitole où les crayons n'écrivaient plus et où les feuilles n'étaient plus consistantes. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de toutes ces choses qui, à mes yeux, me paraissent bien futiles.

« Nous allons donc faire un bilan. Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je baissais les yeux mais hochais imperceptiblement la tête.

« Bien. Je dois vous dire que vous avez été dans un état critique depuis 48H. Votre automutilation avec … un cierge. » Il haussa un sourcil et je pus voir d'ici le tic réprobateur, le jugement que ces deux personnes portaient sur moi, le fait que j'étais une erreur dans cette belle mascarade du Capitole. Je gigotais dans les draps, me sentant tout à coup sale et déplacée dans cet environnement.

Le médecin reprit son purgatoire à peine déguisé. « Vous auriez pu aller bien mais malheureusement pour vous, les cierges au Capitole sont enduits de substances chimiques assez élaborées pour qu'ils puissent bruler sans interruption. La tige est également un métal inflammable et pas de la simple corde, pour que le cierge reste intact. Vous avez utilisé une force non négligeable déchirant une bonne partie de votre intestin inférieur et provoqué une hémorragie très importante. »

Je sentais que l'air venait à manquer dans mes poumons. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de la mort dans le sens où je l'avais voulu. Pas comme dans les Jeux où tout est question de survie. Ici, j'avais voulu désespérément m'échapper, échapper à mon destin, à cette vie, à ce vol immonde. Mon erreur, que je sois morte ou pas, allait coûter cher à ma famille. A mes amis. Je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme une fille qui apportait de l'importance à ce genre de choses. Le sexe ne m'avait jamais particulièrement intéressé ni dégoûté. Je n'avais jamais compris ces filles qui se réserver pour le mariage ou celles qui se jetaient dès le plus jeune âge à corps perdu dans les affres du plaisir sexuel. Mais force d'avouer que ma virginité avait donc une importance à mes yeux. Et quand je pensais au sexe, je repensais en rougissant à Cato. Comme si cette histoire ne m'avait pas éloigné du sexe, mais m'avait au contraire ouvert les yeux dessus. J'étais vraiment obligé de passer par les pires des traumatismes pour comprendre des choses essentielles. Je n'allais pas faire long feu au Capitole comme ça. Je déglutissais.

« Nous avons pu vous opérer rapidement, recoudre et arrêter l'hémorragie. Heureusement, les blessures infligées à votre utérus ont pu être minimisées et être reconstruite sans encombre. Vous pourrez donc avoir des enfants. »

Je me retenais de ricaner. Cela ne faisait pas très bon devant tous ces espions du Capitole. Et surtout qui allait tout répéter à Pyris. Et à son père. Et donc à Snow. Mon cœur s'accélérait et je sentais les nausées revenir.

« Bon, vous resterez ici encore une journée en observation et vous repartirez à vos appartements. »

« Suis-je obligée ? » demandai-je d'une voix inquiète.

Le docteur prit un air pincé. « Oui mademoiselle. Nous avons de vrais malades ici. Nous ne sommes pas des nounous. »

Je restais estomaquée devant ce manque de politesse et de compassion. Il savait qu'il allait me renvoyer à une mort certaine. J'espérais que le plan de Cato fonctionnerait, je me sentais désemparée.

Le docteur et son interne sortirent sans un mot de plus, aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Je restais seule, immobile, plongée dans mes pensées durant un long moment avant qu'une autre personne entrent dans la pièce. Une personne que je n'attendais pas pour le moins du monde. Monica.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux écarquillés, totalement ébahie. Je devais avouer que même de bon matin, elle ne perdait pas son air saphique. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqué, un rouge à lèvres rosés et son teint toujours de porcelaine. Elle était moins beauté fatale mais avait toujours cette beauté naturelle et un visage angélique. Je me sentais jalouse, même si le fait de se pouponner n'a jamais eu son importance pour moi.

Elle s'avança d'un pas félin, comme si les talons de ses chaussures ne touchaient même pas le sol. Ses chaussures d'un noir très mat et ses talons lui donnaient des jambes vertigineuses. Une jupe s'arrêtant au genou, une jupe grise très simple mais qui dessinait parfaitement ses courbes. Un haut vaporeux, fait d'une de ses matières luxueuses du Capitole, qui semblait luire sur sa peau claire. Ses talons claquèrent d'un coup sur le parquet clair de la chambre et je remontais rapidement les yeux pour me fixer dans les siens.

« Bonjour, ma jolie. Comment te sens-tu ? » Me dit-elle de sa voix suave.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur j'étais bien réveillée.

« Je crois... Oui. » Ma voix était faible. « J'ai juste envie de partir d'ici. De ne pas être jugée. Je hais tous ces gens. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air visiblement préoccupée. Elle s'asseyait au bord du lit, croisant les jambes, et me regarda tout en posant sa main sur mon mollet qui était recouvert par le drap.

« Ecoute ma belle, il va falloir qu'on parle. » Son ton était sans appel mais sa voix restait douce, comme à son habitude.

Je hochais légèrement la tête lui montrant que je lui accordais toute mon attention.

« Eh bien, je crois que ce cher Cato est venue te voir tout à l'heure. » Elle fit une petite moue. « Alors ça t'as rappelé de bons souvenirs ? » Son ton poussait à la confidence.

« Monica ! » M'insurgeai-je. « Je crois que j'ai d'autres choses en tête. De plus, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. C'est toujours le même gars avide de pouvoir et qui est toujours habitué à ce qu'on lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. »

Elle secoua sa jolie tête blonde. « Toujours aussi bornée ma chère Katniss. Mais j'aime ce trait de caractère chez toi. C'est pour cela que j'avais gagné cette enchère pour ta compagnie il y a peu. »

J'ouvrais de grands yeux surpris. « Comment ça ? C'est Pyris qui l'a gagné. Et en plus, vous n'étiez même pas dans cette salle aux enchères. »

Elle rit d'une voix cristalline. « Ne te fie pas toujours aux apparences. Malgré tout ce que tu crois avoir compris du Capitole, tu es bien loin de la vérité. »

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la porte nous firent retenir notre souffle, comme si cet hôpital attendait l'heure propice pour venir me chercher et me faire vivre un enfer sur Terre. Je ne savais plus à qui me fier, ni qui croire. Monica, devant moi, me donner une sensation de sécurité mais était-elle vraiment justifiée ? Je restais sur mes gardes.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et nous soupirions en même temps. Je relevais la tête et je croisais son regard amusé. Je rougissais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

« Bon, nous ne serons peut être pas tranquille très longtemps, je vais essayer de faire vite. » Dit-elle d'un ton plus pressant. « Je sais que Cato est venu te voir. Il a du te proposer de te cacher dans une résidence qu'il aura acheter ou carrément de te faire revenir au district 2 pour éviter les retombées de ton acte, n'est ce pas ? »

Je gigotais dans mon lit, pas sûr de la marche à suivre. Devais-je confirmer ses dires ou était-elle venue me soutirer des informations ? Je préférais compter sur la deuxième option, si je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, autant mourir tout de suite. J'avais 90% de chance de finir sans le souffle avant la fin de la semaine, en tout cas c'est ce que je ressentais.

« Eh bien…Oui.. » Dis-je d'une voix hésitante. Elle me fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et continua de me frotter le mollet.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas là pour te dénoncer ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis plutôt là pour t'aider. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à Cato mais je peux t'aider. Et Pyris est de notre côté aussi. »

Je me redressais vivement. « Il est ici ? Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Mes yeux étaient affolés, mes mains commençaient à trembler. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner, ce n'était pas possible. Je commençais à suffoquer, imaginant les pires atrocités possibles. Je pourrais me faire torturer, on pouvait voir l'imagination débordante du Capitole et de Snow lors des Jeux, alors pour moi… Celle qui a osé défier son autorité… Oh je suis sure qu'il avait un plan bien rodé pour moi, il devait en saliver d'avance. L'image de ce vieux pervers psychopathe me donna la chair de poule.

Monica posa alors sa main sur mon épaule, avec une certaine force, pour me calmer.

« Détends toi, Katniss, détend toi. Pyris n' y est pour rien. Je peux te l'assurer. Lorsque je t'ai ramené de la propriété située dans la forêt, des politiciens du Capitole avait déjà entendu parler de votre altercation avec l'homme qui t'as agressé. C'est un des députés et situé dans un des cercles proches de Snow. Lui et ses amis avaient ordre de te violer et de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Cato. Si ce n'est pire. »

Cette fois les nausées eurent raison de moi. Un fluide chaud, voir brulant, et si acide sortit de ma gorge à une vitesse astronomique. J'eus juste le temps de penser à détourner la tête pour éviter la pauvre Monica. Savoir que sous ce luxe, cette beauté sans nom, cette sensation de bien-être, se cacher des êtres et des actes si abominables. Bien sur mon district n'était pas mieux, mais entre penser savoir et savoir réellement, il y avait un fossé. Mon cœur se serrait et ma gorge brulait atrocement. Mon estomac se tortilla comme si j'avais avalé un millier de morceaux de verres brisés. Des larmes perlées au coin de mes yeux à causes des remontées acides dans ma bouche et mon nez.

Monica se rapprocha de moi. « Je sais ma belle. C'est horrible. Et je peux t'assurer que je suis venue te chercher dès que j'ai pu. Le père de Pyris, en entendant que ces hommes vous avez 'manqué', ordonna à son fils de te prendre de force ta virginité. Je suis venue te prendre pour éviter qu'on te fasse du mal en chemin. Pyris voulait essayer de te faire sortir de la résidence mais ça paraissait impossible. Surtout que son père aurait pu vous surveiller si vous aviez voulu fausser le cours des événements. »

Je m'essuyais la bouche en tremblant. Comment tout cela avait il pu m'échapper ? Mon instinct si légendaire s'était laissé pervertir par ce monde bondé de faux semblant. Je m'étais laissée éblouir et je m'étais brulée les ailes. J'avais remplacé un sort bien sombre contre un plus douloureux. Mais au moins, j'avais choisi mon destin, ma mutilation, ma décision.

Elle reprit. « En quelque sorte, tu nous as donné la solution. Mais Pyris et moi avons été horrifié de savoir ce que tu t'étais fait. Ma pauvre. » Elle me regarda avec des yeux si tristes. Elle semblait réellement affectée par mon sort, ce qui me semblait une première dans l'histoire de ma courte vie. Les gens comptaient sur moi pour résoudre leurs problèmes, pour les aider, mais jamais personne n'aidait la pauvre Katniss à part Gale. J'étais sensée être la femme forte.

« En quoi cela change quelque chose ? » Arrivai-je à balbutier. « J'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Pour cette fois. »

Elle m'offrit un pâle sourire.

« Non. Tu t'en sortiras. Pyris joue toujours les sales fils de politiciens, même devant ton mentor ou encore Cato. Si sa couverture se fane, nous sommes perdus. »

J'attrapais une serviette sur la table de nuit à côté de mon lit. Je 'essuyais grossièrement le visage et le drap sur mon côté gauche. Au diable les manières.

« Quelle couverture ? Et quel est son rôle dans toute cette histoire, bordel ? Est il quelqu'un de confiance ou pas ? Je ne comprends rien. Au début, Cato était l'enfoiré de base. Puis non. Pyris me paraissait un bon compromis, protecteur. Puis un pervers. Puis un salopard. Puis quelqu'un de bien ? Je crois que je vais faire une rupture psychotique. »

Je parlais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus confusément. Je me sentais si en colère. Si désappointé de cette vie au Capitole. A quoi bon avoir gagné les Jeux ? J'aurais du crever dans cette arène.

« C'est quelqu'un de bien et qui essaie de te protéger tout en jouant son rôle devant ces marionnettes du Capitole. Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec la dérive des pratiques secrètes au Capitole. Les trafics aussi abominables les uns que les autres, les esclaves sexuels venant des districts, le trafic d'êtres humains pour des tortures ou autres jeux sadiques. Des gens qui aimeraient voir ça changer. Des gens de tous les Districts, même du Capitole. Et avec votre victoire à Cato et à toi, les choses vont peut être changer. »

Je la regardais incrédule. « Ce sont des choses abominables, je le sais, mais ça n'a pas changé depuis des dizaines d'années. Vous parlez de quoi ? Une sorte de rébellion organisée ? Bonne chance avec ça ! » Dis-je sarcastique.

Elle secoua la tête, attristée. « Tu n'es pas encore prête. Ton entourage me l'a dit. Mais laisse cette idée germait. Tu remarqueras peut être les choses qui se passent, tu comprendras mieux ce monde de faux-semblants. Et tu sauras qui sont tes vrais alliés. »

Je retombais sur mes coussins, complétement vidée par cette discussion. Je sentais une vilaine migraine pointait le bout de son nez.

« Alors je fais quoi ? Si je m'enfuis avec Cato ou dans son district, ils me trouveront et me feront la fête. Si je retourne chez Pyris, Snow et son père m'attendent. Alors quoi ? » Demandai-je passablement énervée.

Elle m'offrit alors un de ses plus beaux sourires. « Eh bien ma chère Katniss Everdeen, je t'annonce officiellement que j'ai racheté tes droits. Pyris a fait semblant de ne plus vouloir de toi, criant haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'une gagnante aussi désobéissante. Alors je me suis proposée comme acheteuse, étant déjà une concurrente lors de la ^première vente, j'ai passé inaperçue. Tu partiras donc avec moi en toute sécurité et tu resteras avec moi. Cato sera mis au courant et tu pourras le voir. Haymitch va le mettre au courant avec quelques autres mentors. Tu serais surprise du nombre de gens soutenant notre cause. »

Je la regardais sans trop comprendre. Haymitch et d'autres mentors ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Et pourquoi personne ne m'avait mis au courant, nom de dieu ?

« Et Cato viendra quand ? Je sais que s'il sait que j'ai quitté l'hôpital sans lui, il va se faire des idées et tout détruire. Il risquerait de se faire attraper par les pacificateurs. » Dis-je inquiète.

Monica étouffa un rire. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais envoyer quelqu'un le chercher et le prévenir. Je pense qu'il sera ravi de te voir. Et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« N'importe quoi. » Me défendis-je.

« Bien sur, chérie, bien sûr. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais je ne voulais plus réfléchir. J'avais assez emmagasiné d'informations pour la journée.

« Allez va te débarbouiller dans la salle de bain et passer les vêtements que je t'ai apporté. On sort de cet hôpital. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je n'i pas confiance en ces docteurs. »

je hochais vivement la tête, avec toutes ces histoires de rébellion, ces docteurs pourraient très bien me tuer dans mon sommeil et être des espions de Snow. Qui sait dans cette ville de fous.

Je me levais chancelante et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Monica me donna des vêtements au passage et je refermais doucement la porte. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur mon image dans le miroir. Mes traits fins et mon teint cireux, mes yeux gonflés dû aux pleurs, mes lèvres craquantes dû aux flux acides. Je faisais peine à voir. Et pourtant, tous ces gens se démenaient pour me garder en vie. Ils voulaient mon bien. Je devais me concentrer plus, utiliser mon instinct pour mieux reconnaître les gens importants dans ma vie. L'idée d'un changement radical des choses semblait impossible, et pourtant… Un doux rêve où ma sœur aurait assez à manger, ne seraient pas rejetée à cause de sa pauvreté, n'aurait pas à craindre les Jeux. Un monde où ma mère pourrait actuellement guérir les gens en dépit de leurs conditions sociales et non pas seulement les riches personnes. Un monde où tout le monde serait égal et où ces atrocités de trafics seraient punis. Un monde où les tortionnaires n'auraient pas leurs places. Un monde de liberté. Je devais prendre sur moi et laisser cette nouvelle Katniss, libérée de ses peurs, libérée de ses contraintes morales obsolètes, faisant ce qui lui semblait juste et défendant ses valeurs.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je souris franchement et sincèrement à mon propre reflet dans la glace.

* * *

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience :) A samedi prochain xXx_


End file.
